The darknes
by San Yumaru
Summary: Sejak pertemuan itu, sikap Naruto berubah. Ia menjadi sangat dingin dan kasar pada semua orang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto sehingga anggapannya kepada semua orang berubah. Main Cast : Naruto & all
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

* * *

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

TAP TAP TAP TAP !

Suara deru langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai sebuah lorong terdengar begitu cepat, seperti ada yang ia kejar dan terkesan sangat buru-buru. Menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan sangat kasar , pria itu lebih terkesan arogan dari biasanya .

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kemari?" Tanya pria itu cepat setelah membuaka pintu ruangan Hokage yang tadi mencarinya.

"Ada misi yang harus kau jalani dengan segera Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai patner team mu di team 7" Jawab seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage di desa Konoha ini.

"Lalu? Adakah hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan? " Tanya Naruto lagi yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hanya menunggu kehadiran dua rekanmu untuk membicarakan tentang misi ini " Tsunade bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih sebuah kertas untuk diserahkan pada Naruto. "Ini misi rank S, kau harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya lalu kembali duduk.

Naruto mengamati kertas itu dengan serius. Sebuah misi pengintaian markas Orochimaru di desa Otogakure. "Aku terima" Ujar Naruto yang terkesan sangat dingin membuat Tsunade menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

CLEK !

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya seorang pria dan wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

" Ada sebu-"

" Misi pengintaian markas Orochimaru di perbatasan desa Otogakure" Cekat Naruto cepat sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Naruto heran, sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade yang heran melihat cara bicara Naruto yang ketus.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban. Naruto malah membalikan badannya dan melenggang pergi keluar ruangan Tsunade begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Gumam Tsunade dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan menggebraknya dengan keras, matanya menyapu seisi ruangan tempat ia tinggal. Rapih, padahal sewaktu dia pergi tempat ini begitu berantakan.

" Na-naruto-kun, su-sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang gadis yang baru muncul dari dapur. "Aku sudah siapkan semangkuk ramen dan air panas untuk Naruto-kun mandi" Lanjutnya.

Tak mengabaikan ucapan gadis tersebut, Naruto malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan membuka seluruh pakaian ninja-nya.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku sudah siapkan ramen dan air panas" Ulang gadis itu lagi, barangkali Naruto tidak mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu pelan.

Naruto melirik sinis kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping dinding dapur, menatapnya tajam seperti melihat seorang musuh. "Pulanglah" Ucap Naruto cepat.

" Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, aku-"

"Pulang! Kau hanya menggangguku Hinata! Kalau kau masih punya otak, tinggalkan aku sekarang!" Seru Naruto dengan dingin, tanpa beranjak dari posisinya sedikitpun.

Dengan kecewa, Hianta meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Hinata tidak sedikitpun berfikir negatif pada Naruto, mungkin dia lelah setelah menjalani misinya hari ini. Hanya itu yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang, tak ada yang lain.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, sejak pertemuan tiga hari lalu dengan _Kurama _dalam tubuhnya, yaitu Kyubi, sikap Naruto mendadak berubah drastis. Tidak ada lagi ocehan cerewet dari mulutnya, tingkah konyolnya, bahkan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya saja tidak, ini benar-benar perbahan yang sangat drastis.

"Aku benci semua orang!" Umpat Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, semua perkataan Kyubi masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ada dentuman kuat dari dalam tubuh Naruto, seketika itupun Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan begitu gelap. Air membanjiri kakinya sebatas mata kaki. Lalu ia dengar sebuah geraman keras dari ujung sana, membuatnya berlari kencang untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga bocah!" Seru seseorang dari balik jeruji raksaksa di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, karena gelap ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengok kesegala arah.

SRALAPH !

Seketika itupun kegelapan di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit terang karena ada lilin-lilin kecil yang tiba-tiba menyala. Dan terlihat jelaslah mahluk apa yang ada di hadapannya, seekor monster rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang tersegel di dalam jeruji besi.

"Kyubi!"

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Kyubi dengan lantang. "Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kehadiranku?!" Timpal Kyubi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Aku tidak terkejut padamu bodoh! Aku hanya Terkejut karena, kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini?" Jawab Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Hmmm baiklah, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu." Ujar Kyubi dengan suara geraman keras miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali menatap Kyubi.

"Ini tentang perasaan orang-orang padamu. Aku fikir setelah kemenanganmu pada aliansi shinobi ke-4, membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu kembali membencimu Naruto. Kembali menganggapmu sebagai anak yang diremehkan dan tak bisa apa-apa" Jawab Kyubi dengan lantang.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sekarang semua orang telah mengakui keberadaanku, mereka tidak mungkin membenciku lagi. Mereka tau akan kekuatanku, bahkan kekuatanmu, jadi apa alasan mereka untuk kembali membenciku hah?" Naruto melangakahkan kakinya mendekati Kyubi, untuk memastikan kalimat bodoh apa lagi yang akan Kyubi lontarkan untuknya.

"Mengerti apa kau bocah! Mereka hanya menganggap dirimu itu sebagai mesin perang yang hanya dibutuhkan dalam keadaan mendesak! Setelah kemenanganmu dari para Uchiha itu, mereka akan mencampakanmu! Betapa bodohnya kau bisa semudah itu tertipu oleh mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Mereka hanya memanfaat-kanmu Naruto! ME-MAN-FA-AT-KAN! " Tegas Kyubi terutapa pada setiap penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, menatap Kyubi dengan tatapan maklum. "Sudahlah Kyubi, kau jangan terus bercanda. Haha, bualanmu itu seperti anak kecil saja, hal buruk seperti itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu saja. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" Balas Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau ingin bukti?!" Tantang Kyubi dengan mantap dan Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan betapa bodohnya dirimu!" Serunya.

Dengan sekali jentikan tangan Kyubi, Naruto sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Namun tempat itu tak asing bagi Naruto, karena tempat itu adalah tempatnya dulu, ketika Nauto masih dijauhi orang-orang. Yaitu, ayunan di halaman belakang sekolah akademi.

Satu persatu orangpun muncul dari sebuah gerbang putih, semuanya datang, semua teman-temannya datang. Namun mereka datang dengan tatapan berbeda, mereka menatap Naruto penuh benci, penuh emosi, dan penuh dengan intimidasi. Ini bukan seperti yang Naruto inginkan, bahkan Naruto mempercayai ini, sebuah ilusi yang dibuat Kyubi.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa dengan kalian? Katakan padaku teman-teman, sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Heh!" Kiba memutar bolah matanya, lalu berkata, "Ada apa dengan kami? Bukankah kau sudah tau kami semua membencimu?! Bahkan kami tidak pernah menganggapmu ada Naruto! Dan apa tadi, teman? Cih! Sejak kapan kami pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, kau hanyalah monster penghancur yang kami perlukan untuk memenangkan perang, untuk memenangkan misi agar negara api ini maju, selain itu, kau hanyalah anak dengan kekuatan monster yang tidak berguna dan di benci seluruh warga desa! Kau hanya anak buangan Uzumaki!" Jawab Kiba dengan sorotan mata yang menusuk, membuat pria pirang itu semakin mempercayai ilusi Kyubi.

"Sakura-chan, ke-"

"Cih! Apa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'? Itu sangat menjijikan! Aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, bahkan mengenalmu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku!" Seru Sakura mencekat kalimat Naruto dengan cepat, sambil menatap jijik pria itu.

Naruto menangkap sosok dengan mata lavender itu, gadis yang mencintainya, yang ia percaya tidak akan pernah membencinya, dan akan selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan, kini malah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, sorot mata yang Naruto tak ingin lihat seumur hidupnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau juga akan membenciku?" Tanya Nauto lagi, dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"SANGAT!" Jawab Hinata dengan lantang, membuat Naruto yang tadinya merunduk, menengadahkan wajah kearahnya, "Dulu memang aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya, kau selalu menganggapku sebatas teman seperguruan, dan hal itu yang membuat rasa cinta itu hilang dan berubah menjadi benci. Kau yang membuat hatiku sakit Naruto! Tak sepantasnya aku menaruh rasa padamu!" Timpal Hinata dengan penuh kebencian, tak ada embel-embel 'kun' saat dia menyebutkan nama Naruto, bahkan di tak ragu untuk memberikan sorotan kebenciannya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya Hinata, namun, kau adalah seorang putri, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa. Aku terlalu takut kau dan keluargamu tak akan menerimaku" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang hampir menetes dari matanya.

"Alasan! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu! Aku sangat membencimu Naruto!" Balas Hinata dengan sangat lantang.

"Kau," Naruto menemukan Gaara yang berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, dengan tatapan yang sama kearahnya, "Bukankah kau juga seorang Jincuriki? Tapi kenapa kau juga menatap penuh benci kearahku!?" Pekik Naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya, pemandangan ini, sudah merubah jalan pikirannya pada semua orang.

"Ingatlah Naruto, aku bukan seorang Jincuriki sekarang. Apa kau lupa kalau Shukaku sudah lama terpisah dari tubuhku! Bahkan manusia rendahan sepertimu tak ingat oleh hal yang kau tangani sendiri, heh! Tak berguna!" Jawab Gaara dingin.

Sekeras tenaga Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan kenyataan yang terjadi. Namun ilusi Kyubi terlalu kuat mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto yang sudah melayang entah kemana, dan bodohnya Naruto mempercayai ini semua karena kondisi yang memang sangat mendukung, karena tatapan orang-orang yang begitu membencinya kini datang lagi, datang untuk menghantui dirinya akan kebencian, menganggapnya sebagai anak yang sangat tidak berguna. Di sela itu semua, Kyubi sedang tertawa puas karena berhasih mempengaruhi Naruto, berhasil membuat kegelapan baru dalam hati Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lamunan Naruto seketika itupun terbuyarkan ketika ia merasakan ada dua buah cakra yang sangat ia kenal mendekat kearahnya, cakra Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sakura hendak menyentuh knop pintu apartemennya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, belum saja ia membuka pintu apartemen Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah mengajukan pertanyaan dari dalam. "Ini tentang misi yang di berikan Tsunade-sama Naruto, Beliau meminta kita harus berangkat sekarang karena keadaan sedang genting" Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya juga terheran-heran.

"Baiklah Haruno, tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar" Ujar Naruto cepat.

Setelah itu terdengan kucuran air dari dalam sana. Dia sedang mandi rupannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka pintu dan membuat dua orang dihadapannya terkejut dengan perubahan penampiilannya. Tak ada jaket orange-black yang selama ini dia gunakan, yang ada kini hanya sebuah seragam shinobi hitam dengan ikat kepala yang di ikatkan pada lengannya, sehingga membuat rambut pirang yang basah itu terurai bebas.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Pertanyaan itu tidak penting Uchiha, kita harus berangkat sekarang" Jawab Naruto dengan dinginnya, bahkan ia memanggil dua sahabatnya ini dengan nama marga, membuat keduanya semakin mengeryitkan dahi mereka.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berlari lebih dulu. Disini Naruto terlihat memimpin perjalanan misi ini, ia terjaga di saat Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur pulas, bahkan ia selalu memantau keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa saling melirik melihat sikap Naruto, biasanya pria itu sangat berisik dan banyak omong, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangan pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tepatnya tak ada satu patah katapun yang Naruto lontarkan ketika diperjalan.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang di tentukan, Sasuke mulai melakukan pengintaian. Dengan mata sharingannya, ia menjelajahi lokasi itu, terliat beberapa menara pengawas menjulang tinggi melingkari subuah bangunan, dengan beberapa mahluk buatan yang berjaga di setiap menara pengintai itu.

"Pintu masuk dia arah jam 2, segel peledak di sekeliling markas. Cih, pengaman yang sangat buruk bagi lagenda sanin seperti ular tua itu" Gumam Sasuke sambil terus melakukan pengamatan pada markas Orochimaru.

"Naruto jangan gegabah, sebaiknya kau tunggu di-" Perkataan Sasuke terpaksa harus ia telan mentah-mentah karena Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana, hanya jejak asap putih yang Naruto tinggalkan bertanda ia sudah pergi.

"Dimana bocah ceroboh itu?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat gelengan pelan dari Sakura karena memang ia sedari tadi tengah mengamati peta dan tidak mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan hebat dari arah target pengintaian. Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Hanya kepulan asap, sebuah cakra hitam dan puing-puing bangunan benteng yang sudah hancur berantakan dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia buatan dan beberapa penjaga yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Misi kita sudah selesai" Seru seseorang dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang tadi menghilang sedang melemparkan dua jasad penjaga, matanya tidak terlihat biru maupun merah ketika ia tengah memakai chakra Kyubi, melainkan sorot mata hitam legam yang tak lama kemuadian kembali berubah netral menjadi biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe! Disini kita hanya diminta untuk mengintai, tidak ada perintah serangan yang di ajukan! Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke geram, kalau seperti ini, misi yang mereka jalani akan hancur berantakan dan semua yang sudah di rencanakan akan menjadi tidak berguna.

"Katakan saja terjadi kontak langsung saat kita sedang mengintai dan terpaksa melawan, mudah bukan. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh" Balas Naruto dengan wajah datar kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat terpaku, "Cepat pulang, aku sudah bosan" Lanjutnya kemudian langsung berlari mendahului perjalanan.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh terhadap perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto kemudian di ikuti Sakura tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Masalah apa yang menimpamu sehingga sifatmu berubah aneh seperti ini, aku sangat tidak mengerti.." Benak Sakura dalam hati.

**TOBECOUNTINUE**

* * *

**Waahhh, kali ini San cuma mau coba-coba bikin Fanfiction Naruto pake cerita ninjanya, jadi gomen kalo sedikit aneh. Cerita ini sengaja San publish satu dulu, takut ... ya taukan apa? Jadi sekali lagi gomen!**

**Disini di ceritakan bahwa Sasuke telah kembali berpihak pada Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa semua perkataan Tobi itu salah dan hanya menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah kegelapan yang mendalam. Dan ingat sekali lagi ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan Kyubi untuk Naruto, bukan kenyataan.**

**Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon reviewnya ! :D**


	2. Awal dari semuanya

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto and all  
**

**Warning:**

**OCC, Gaje, aneh, dll.**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**|HAPPY READING|**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sore hari ini langit terlihat sangat kelabu, seakan akan ada hujan yang turun. Tapi jika di perhatikan, awan kelabu ini sudah menyelimuti langit sejak siang tadi dan sampai sekarangpun belum turun hujan, hanya angin lembab yang sedari tadi berhembus membawa keheningan, keheningan di sebuah danau dengan seorang pria yang sedang termenung disana.

Pria itu menatap bayangannya pada biasan air danau yang tenang, menatap datar mata _shapire_ miliknya dengan tatapan dingin. Wajahnya yang dulu penuh keceriaan sekarang berubah menjadi wajah yang datar, tak berekpresi. Suaranya yang berisik sekarang hilang sudah menjadi senyap, karna hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jaket black-orange yang dulu setia melekat di badannyapun tergantikan oleh seragam shinobi berwarna hilam legam. Bahkan ikat kepala berlambangkan desanya, yang dulu sangat ia bangga-banggakan, sangat ia hargai, kini tersemat di lengan kananya, tak ada kebanggaan lagi yang ia bisa dapat dari lambang itu, maupun kebanggaannya sebagai ninja Konoha.

PLUP!

Bayangan pria itu dalam air seketika bergelombang ketika seseorang melemparkan batu kearahnya. Dengan datar pria itu berbalik, untuk melihat siapa yang melempar tadi.

"Un! Ternyata benar Naruto! Wah, penampilanmu sangat berbeda sehingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu dari belakang" Seru seorang pria dengan bakaian hoddie dan seekor anjing putih di sampingnya. Inuzuka Kiba, dan Akamaru.

Pria yang di ajak bicara hanya menatapnya datar, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat bayangannya di atas air danau yang tenang.

"Guk! Guk!" Seru Akamaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kiba sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak biasanya Naruto tidak meladeni ocehannya. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung membalas dan kemudian menjadi pertengkaran kecil, tapi ini? Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Hoii! Kiba!" Teriak pria beralis tebal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee.

"Yo Lee! Ada apa?" Sahut Kiba sambil berlari kearah Lee berada lebih tinggi darinya. Karena tekstur danau ini melandai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hari ini Shikamaru sedang berbaik hati, dia mengajak kita semua untuk makan daging asap. Tenang saja, Shikamaru akan meneraktir kita. Dan sekalian ajak Naruto juga" Jawab Lee dengan semangat.

Dengan cepat Kiba mengibaskan tanggannya, menyuruh Lee untuk mengikutinya mendekati Naruto.

"Coba kau sapa, dia aneh hari ini" Ujar Kiba seraya mendorong Lee untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Kau ingin ikut makan daging asap tidak? Ini Shikamaru yang traktir lho!" Seru Lee menepuk pundak Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto hanya diam, berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Lee bersama Kiba serta Akamaru. Tanpa sedikitpun menyahuti ajakan Lee tadi.

Kedua orang itu di buat bingung seketika, apa lagi saat berpapas muka dengan Naruto. Mata blue _shapire_ Naruto yang biasanya sebiru laut, kini terlihat sedikit redup dan kusam.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Lee pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengendikan bahunya. Karena ia juga bingung kenapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Lee, ayo pergi!" Ujar Kiba mendahulukan berjalan.

"Ya sebenta!" Sahut Lee yang malah berlari kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menjauhi danau ini.

"Naruto?" Lee menepuk pundak Naruto sekali lagi, dan kali ini Naruto menoleh kearahnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Kau bisa makan ramen sepuasnya" Ajak Lee untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan, lalu menjawab "Itu, hanya membuang waktuku"

"Hah?"

Pufh!

Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan Lee.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Baru kali ini dia menolak jika di ajak makan bersama. Biasanya kan dia yang paling semangat? Tapi, yasudahlah, mungkin Naruto sedang banyak masalah." Gumam Lee yang kemudian berlari mengejar Kiba yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hei Kiba! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura di sela-sela pepohonan yang sedang ia lompati.

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum" Jawabnya.

"Shinobi dari desa mana dia, cakra yang aneh. Penyusupan kali ini terkesan sangat rapih, namun tetap saja Shikamaru mengetahuinya" Ujar Sasuke sambil terus melompat diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Mencari seseorang yang baru saja menyusup memasuki desa.

"Dimana Naruto?!" Tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada diantara mereka. Bukannya tadi dia di belakang, tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang.

"Cih, tidak perlu- AWASSS!" Teriak Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga keduanya terjatuh.

DAP! DAP! DAP!

Tiga tujuh buah kunai baru saja melewati mereka dan kini tengah tertancap pada batang pohon. Untung lah Sasuke cepat mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga kunai itu tak mengenainya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bergerak menuju kunai-kunai yang sekarang menancap di pohon. Ada sedikit racun pada kunai itu, dan itu racun perusak saraf otot untuk sementara. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Lalu Sasuke mulai menganalisis, mencoba menghitung jarak kecapatan dan arah laju kunai yang baru saja menyerangnya. Timur laut arah jam 2 dengan kecepatan 85km/s, berarti dari arah semak.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

TING! TING!

Entah sejak kapan Naruto ada dihadapan Sasuke dan menghalau beberapa kunai yang kembali tetuju kearahnya. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kunai-kunai itu, dan ia hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat sosok Naruto di hadapannya. Dia sangat cepat.

"Cakra ninja ini, tipe yang sama dengan cakraku" Ujar Naruto sambil mengalirkan cakranya pada kunai yang baru saja dia tangkis. "Dan ini bukan racun saraf, tetapi racun pembeku jaringan lunak pada tulang, jika sudah terkena kau bisa mati dengan mudah. Kau ceroboh, Uchiha" Timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"N-naruto,"

"Ini bukan saatnya diam Haruno, kita harus bergegas" Ujar Naruto yang kembali meloncat di antara dahan-dahan pohon itu, dan kembali membuat kedua orang disana kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat!" Seru Sasuke kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto.

Ini terlalu aneh bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka memang tau Naruto sudah menjadi sangat kuat sekarang, dia telah berhasil menunjukan pada dunia tentang keberadaannya dengan cara mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Tapi karena Naruto menjadi sesensitiv ini, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tiba-tiba juga muncul tanpa ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali. Juga caranya menganalisis dengan mengalirkan cakranya, dan langsung dengan tepat menebak racun yang terdapat pada kunai tersebut. Ini sangat tidak mirip dengan Naruto.

Tidak terasa mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari desa, dan berada di sebuah hutan. Hutan tempat mereka dulu melakukan ujian chunin keduanya.

Suasana senyap, tidak ada yang bergerak dan sibuk menganalisis keadaan, mungkin ada jebakan yang sembunyikan disini. Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto diam, dia terlihat sangat tenang dan mengontrol semuanya dengan cukup baik.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

BUFH!

Seorang bunshin muncul dari rapalan jurus andalan Naruto.

"Sakura?" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang juga terlihat heran dengan bunshin Naruto.

"Kau juga Sasuke," Sahut Sakura yang rupannya sudah tau apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Bunshinnya bercakra hitam, dengan bola mata berwarna serupa" Lanjut Sakura meneliti.

"Hn, ini aneh. Bukannya kemarin lusa dia masih baik-baik saja? Ini sangat aneh" Ujar Sasuke berargumen.

Sakura kembali meneliti bunshin Naruto, meneliti apa yang aneh pada bunshin itu. "Aliran cakra yang memusat pada dada, bukankah seharusnya pada kepala dan telapak tangan? Tapi aliran cakra pada titik pusat itu terputus, dan hanya memusat pada bagian dadanya saja"

"Sharinggan!"

Sasuke mulai mengaktivkan mata sharinggannya, meneliti keadaan di sekitarnya dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba dua orang ninja bermasket datang menyerang, namun gagal karna bunshin Naruto terlebih dahulu menghalangi mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto maju. Sang bunshin menarik tangannya kemudian di lemparkan kearah dua ninja itu dengan cepat, sambil merapal jurus Naruto kembali memulai aksinya.

"Kaze no yaiba!"

DRASH!

Kucuran darah dengan cepat melumuri tangan Naruto. Serangan belati anginnya tadi dengan cepat menghilangkan nyawa dua ninja tak di kenal itu. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa diam, tanpa bisa bergerak se-centipun. Naruto yang biasanya tidak langsung membunuh lawannya, kini tanpa basa-basi membunuh lawannya dalam sekali gerakan.

Masih dalam keadaan mematung, Sasuke melihat Naruto mendekat kearah dua jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Merobek masker yang mereka kenakan, dan sedikit menggeledah tubuh mereka.

"Sedang apa kau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan lantang, melihat Naruto yang tengah merobek salah satu perut dari ninja asing itu.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih berusaha menditeksi apa yang mempengaruhi orang ini. Karena ninja tak berlambang ini terkena jurus brain controle dari seseorang, dan yang dia tau orang yang dapat menggunakan jurus ini.

"Orochimaru,"

"Apa maksudmu!" Seru Sasuke lantang ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama Orochimaru.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah berbalik mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura dan melesat kembali kearah desa.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan Naruto yang tidak menjawabnya tadi, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah nama Orochimaru yang baru saja Naruto lontarkan. Mungkinkah Orochimaru yang menyusup ke dalam desanya? Tapi untuk apa?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Yang menyusup ke desa kita adalah Orochimaru," Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Dari ma-"

"Tak perlu berpikir lama, aku hanya menangkap apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Dan cakra dari dua ninja itu sangat aku kenal. Dua ninja itu telah di aliri cakra oleh Orochmaru yang sebelumnya menggunakan jutsu pengendali otak pada mereka" Jelas Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke memang pintar, tanpa Naruto harus menjawabpun dia sudah tau apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke, lebih baik kita melapor pada Tsunade-shisou" Saran Sakura yang diikuti anggukan dari Sasuke.

(^_^)_(^_^)

"Jadi Orochimaru lagi?!" Tanya Tsunade terkejut ketika mendengar laporan yang di berikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Orochimaru menggunakan jurus pengendali otak pada ninja-ninja itu, mereka menyelinap dari gerbang barat" Sasuke kembali menjelaskan.

"Lalu, dimana rekan satu team kalian?" Tanya Tsunade yang dari tadi memperhatikan kekosongan di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, dimana biasanya Naruto berdiri di sana.

"Naruto langsung pergi setelah ia membunuh dua ninja itu, dan sekarang kami tidak tau dimana dia" Jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Membunuh? Tidak biasanya," Pikir Tsunade, sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

"Dalam dua misi terakhir ini Naruto terlihat sangat aneh Tsunade-shisou, dia terlihat sangat dingin. Belum lagi tindakan yang ia lakukan dengan tiba-tiba. Kemampuan bertarungnya meningkat drastis dengan mengandalkan serangan mendadak. Dan juga terlihat cakra aneh berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, jutsu yang ia gunakan terkesan menggunakan cakra berat. Dibuktikan pada bunshin Naruto yang inti cakranya berpusat pada dada, tidak ada aliran cakra yang memusat pada kepala dan telapak tangannya. Saya sudah menganalisis, dan ini hasilnya," Jelas Sakura mengeluarkan gulungan jurus dari saku ninjanya kemudian memberikannya pada Tsunade.

"Ini aneh," Gumam Tsunade ketika mengamati data statistika yang baru saja Sakura berikan. Cakra besar keluar dari kinerja otaknya, membuat damage pada jutsu meningkat hebat. Namun Tsunade mendapat kejanggalan dari data yang di berikan Sakura ini, Naruto tidak memiliki elemen api, tapi dalam cakra hitamnya terditeksi elemen api. Ini tunjukan pada bagan elemen angin yang bergeser mendekati elemen api, jelas-jelas elemen ini bertentangan.

"Dan ada satu informasi lagi Tsunade-shisou" Ujar Sasuke yang kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak mengalami mengalami kontak langsung saat kami mengintai markas Orochimaru di perbatasan Otogakure. Tapi Naruto yang melenyapkan markas Orochimaru dan membunuh semua penjaga yang ada di sana" Jawab Sasuke, mengeluarkan rahasia yang disimpannya beberapa hari ini.

"Benar Tsunade-shisou, tak ada satupun yang hidup. Naruto melenyapkan semuanya" Sabung Sakura melengkapi kalimat Sasuke tadi.

"Cepat cari Naruto dan bawa dia kehadapanku!" Perintah Tsunade pada dua anbu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Baik Hokage-sama!"

PUFH!

"Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto," Tsunade bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, namun keduanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan Tsunade harus menanyakan ini pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa Tsunade, Sakura, dan Sasuke menunggu, akhirnya para anbu datang bersama Naruto yang terlihat datar.

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan mendekat, berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sikapmu berubah, kau-"

"Aku sama saja seperti yang dulu, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto" Cekat Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunade.

"Tidak, Uzumaki Naruto tidak seperti ini. Dia orang yang ceria, tidak mudah menyerah, semangat, ceroboh, gegabah dan tidak sedingin ini." Timpal Tsunade yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"..."

"Kenapa kau melenyapkan mereka?" Tanya Tsunade tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Karena mereka pantas" Jawab Naruto cepat. "Bukankah itu bagian dari misiku? Walaupun kau mengutus kami untuk sekedar mengintai kondisi disana, namun kalau mereka bergerak kau juga akan menyuruh kami melenyapkannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik" Lanjut Naruto dengan dingin.

Semuanya tercengang, mereka sama sekali tak mengenali Naruto yang sekarang. Karena Naruto tidak pernah berkata dingin apa lagi detail seperti ini.

"Semua sudah jelas bukan? Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu!" Cegah Tsunade saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya, ia terus melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Uzumaki Naruto aku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti!" Cegat Tsudane dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi, dan itu berhasil membuat langkah Naruto berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dengan santai Naruto kembali mendekat.

"Masalah apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Tsunade yang kelihatannya mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sinis dibibirnya, "Apa itu hal penting untukmu?" Ujar Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Aku minta kau bersikap sopan!" Tegas Tsunade yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak ada, kau dengar? Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto datar.

Urat kesal sepertinya sudah menjalar di kening Tsunade, tatapan datar Naruto, cara bicaranya yang sinis, dan sikapnya yang seakan tidak peduli sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Kau-" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah ingin keluar saat ini. "Sekarang jelaskan cakra hitam yang ada tubuhmu?!" Tanya Tsunade kembali duduk untuk sedikit menenangkan diri.

Dengan bosan Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Itu cakraku yang sebenarnya, bukankah selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan cakra dari Kyubi? Dan inilah cakraku, inilah cakraku yang sebenarnya"

"Jangan bodoh dobe, cakra clan Uzumaki maupun Namikaze tidak ada yang berwarna hitam" Ujar Sasuke mengomentari.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Uchiha, dan sebaiknya kau diam" Balas Naruto dengan ketus sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Kini Sakura yang angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak tulikan Haruno? Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Sahut Naruto enteng.

Ini tidak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik lagi, sebagai Hokage Tsunade harus meluruskan ini, sebelum Naruto berubah semakin jauh.

"Narut-"

"Perbincangan ini mulai tidak berguna," Cekat Naruto pada uacapan Tsunade untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dan aku mulai bosan dengan ini. Meracaulah sesuka kalian" Timpalnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kembali kehadapanku!" Perintah Tsunade, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan terus melenggang pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sudahlah Tsunade-shisou. Mungkin Naruto sedang banyak masalah" Ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan Tsunade.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Tsunade kembali memijat keningnya, kemudian sedikit menyesap sake yang ada di atas mejanya. "Mungkin benar. Biarkan Naruto seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu, tapi bila satu minggu dia tidak berubah, aku akan mengirimnya untuk menjalani perawatan psikologis" Ucap Tsunade yang masih setengah kesal. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang, mereka juga tidak mengeti tentang perubahan sifat Naruto.

Dilain sisi, seorang berjubah hitam yang bersembunyi diatas pohon ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Senyum licik merekah diwajahnya yang ditutupi topeng rubah, ia kelihatan senang melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi barusan.

"Khu, khu, khu, sudah dimulai rupannya. Tapi ini masih awal, tenang saja, pasti Naruto akan memperlihatkan yang lebih dari ini. Kalian hanya menunggu tanggal mainnya, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi"

**TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

**San sangat amat minta maaf karena baru bisa publis chap 2 sekarang, karena San masih menyelesaikan minor symphony. Semoga kalian puas atas chap 2 yang San buat ini. Dan maaf ada sedikit pergantian main cast, dari naruhina jadi Naruto and all. Karena San sedikit susah masukin romancenya atau..  
**

**Mungkin kalian punya request tentang jalan ceritanya, dan mungkin request kalian bisa membantu kelanjutan cerita ini.^^**

**Jadi mohon riviewnya^^**


	3. Bangkitnya cakra hitam

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Mai Cast : Naaruto & all**

* * *

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT READ:::::**

**Chapter 3**

TRANK! TRANK! TRANKK!

Seorang gadis baru saja menangkis kunai-kunai yang diluncurkan kearahnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, gadis itu meraih handuk di sebelahnya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup, kau hebat Hinata" Teriak Kiba dari atas pohon, setelah tadi kunainya berhasil tertangkis semua oleh Hinata.

Ya, mereka memang sedang berlatih. Walaupun memang ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi apasalahnya jika dimulai dengan berlatih.

"Di sesi latihan ini memang tak terlalu berkembang, tapi kita akan lanjutkan sore nanti" Ujar Shino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sambil duduk diatas sebuah kursi taman.

ZRUB! Dengan cepat Kiba turun dari atas pohon, menghampiri kedua sahabat sekaligus rekan seteamnya.

"Ohya, kabar tentang penyusup yang semalam itu bagaimana? Kudengar team 7 sudah berhasil menangkap mereka?" Tanya Kiba sambil meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, diikuti Akamaru yang meringkuk di sebelah Hinata.

"Bisa dikatakan mereka berhasil membunuh dua ninja yang terkena jurus pengendali otak milik Orochimaru," Jawab Shino santai.

"Orochimaru lagi! Tidak bosan apa dia mengganggu desa kita terus? Dasar gila!" Sentak Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Data yang selalu masuk tentang Orochimaru membuatnya bosan.

"Memang apalagi yang Orochimaru inginkan dari desa kita? Bukankah dia sudah mengetahui semuanya? Seluk beluk desa dan semua informasi, semuanya sudah dia ketahui. Lalu kali ini apa yang ia ingin dapatkan?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara, kemudian berjalan menuju Shino yang sedang terduduk diatas bangku taman.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahui hal itu, penyusupan desa kali ini tidak beralasan. Tadi juga aku dapat laporan tentang Naruto" Shino bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Hinata yang terlihat penasaran dengan ucapan Shino tentang Naruto tadi.

"Tsunade-shisou mengatakan kita harus terus mengawasi Naruto, karena perubahan sifatnya yang mendadak, jika Naruto tidak berubah dalam satu minggu Tsunade-shisou akan melakukan pemeriksaan psikologis padanya. Terutama cakra aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semalam" Lanjut Shino menjelaskan.

"Cakra aneh?" Kini Kiba yang kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Ada cakra berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, cakra yang membawa elemen api, dan sikap Naruto menjadi sangat aneh" Jawab Shino lagi, dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Benar, Naruto kelihatan sangat berubah. Dia menjadi pendiam, biasanyakan dia sangat berisik sekali. Saat aku mengajaknya makan daging asap traktiran Shikamaru saja dia hanya diam, tak menjawab, dan pergi tanpa penjelasan" Tambah Kiba lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangan.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia juga merasakan Naruto berubah, Naruto sekarang selalu bicara keras, padahal dulu memarahi Hinata saja tidak pernah, tapi sekarang tanpa segan Naruto membentaknya dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Hinata sangat bingung. Setaunya Naruto tidak memiliki masalah, kemarin-kemarin ia masih ceria, tapi entahlah, mungkin memang Naruto sedang ada masalah.

"Hinata, apa kau juga merasakan perubahan Naruto?" Pertanyaan Shino membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"I-iya, sikapnya sa-sangat dingin p-padaku," Jawab Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Bahkan Naruto bersikap dingin padamu!? Ada apa dengan si kuning itu. Ini benar-benar membingungkan!" Seru Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sebaiknya kita terus mengawasi Naruto, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah drastis seperti ini. Kali ini Shikamaru harus aku beri tau" Ujar Shino yang langsung menghilang dengan serangga-serangganya.

'Naruto-kun, ada apa denganmu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air derdengar jelas, tak kala ada seseorang yang sedang berpijak dalam air yang tergenang itu. Matanya berwarna hitam, tidak biru seperti biasa. Pria itu terus berjalan, mengikuti suara hatinya saat ini, menuju suatu tempat yang pastinya sudah sangat ia kenal. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan monster itu lagi.

"NARUTO!" Geram sanga monster rubah saat Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Senyum liciknya tak kala mengembang ketika ia lihat mata Naruto, mata yang sudah termakan kegelapan.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Wahahahahahahaha! Tidak ku sangka kau sudah terlalu dalam, ternyata kau sudah menikmati peranmu ya? Jahat lebih menyenangkan bukan?" Ujar Kyubi yang berubah menjadi buih-buih berwarna orange, agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

"..."

"Aku bangga padamu Naruto, tak kusangka kekuatan dari sisi gelapmu itu sangat mengerikan" Puji Kyubi penuh kebanggaan.

"Ya," Tiba-tiba cakra hitam itu kembali keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya itu. "Ini sangat hebat, bahkan kekuatan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi, aku mau lebih dari ini, aku mau yang lebih hebat dari ini!" Sahut Naruto menyeringai, merasakan hembusan cakra yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Rupannya begitu. Kau ingin yang lebih dari ini?" Tawar Kyubi, menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tergila-gila akan kekuatan.

"Ya, katakan padaku! Aku ingin yang lebih hebat dari ini!" Seru Naruto lantang. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau, tak ada yang dapat ia piikirkan lagi selain kekuatan. Karena Naruto sudah sangat terbius oleh cakra hitam itu.

"Gulungan yang tersimpan dalam gua dimana kau dilahirkan. Benda itu tersegel dalam sebuah gerbang Shinigami, kau harus mempelajari jurus pelepas segel itu dulu, baru kau bisa mengambil gulungan yang ada didalamnya. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati Naruto, tempat itu dijaga ketat oleh para anbu khusus. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kau akan tewas" Jelas Kyubi mantap.

"Gulungan itu berisi segel kegelapan bukan? Segel Shinigami juga merupakan segel kegelapan. Jadi untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu mempelajari segel pembuka itu, karena cakra hitam ini sudah memenuhi persyaratannya" Naruto menatap mata Kyubi dengan tajam. Sepertinya juga Kyubi setuju dengan pendapatnya. Segel kegelapan hanya bisa dibuka dengan kegelapan juga, dan Naruto sudah memiliki itu.

Sungguh Naruto sudah sangat termakan kegelapan dalam hatinya, tak ada setitik kepercayaan lagi dalam hatinya. Yang ada hanya kekuatan dan kekuatan. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, selagi ia bisa mendapatkan gulungan itu, Naruto pasti bisa menguasa kelima negara besar dan menempatkannya pada titik teratas. Menjadi penguasa dunia ini.

**(x_x)(O_0)**

"Naruto?!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berlari kearah pria yang ia tuju itu. Sudah seharian Sakura mencari Naruto, ternyata Naruto ada sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar desa.

Narutopun membalikan badannya, menatap dengan datar gadis yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ada misi lagi yang harus kita jalani. Yaitu sebuah pengawalan petinggi dari desa Kirigakure, yang sedang mengadakan perjalan ke desa Suna. Dan besok siang kita bisa berangkat" Jelas Sakura langsung pada intinya. Karena ia tau jika ia berbasa-basi pasti Naruto akan melontarkan kata-kata dingin padanya.

"Ya," Sahut Naruto singkat kemudian kembali berjalan.

'Ini menyebalkan!' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Lalu berjalan cepat untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada Naruto yang telah bersikap menyebalkan padanya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura hendak meluncurkan tendangannya.

TAP!

"Jangan macam-macam" Ketusnya.

Dengan santai Naruto menahan kaki Sakura, kemudian melepaskannya dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang dibelakangnya hanya dapat mencelos kaget, karena Naruto, tidaklah terlihat seperti dirinya lagi.

Naruto terus meneruskan perjalanannya menuju apartemen. Latihan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Cakra hitam itu harus pandai-pandai ia kontrol, dan itu tidaklah mudah. Ia harus menjalani beberapa sesi yang telah diberi tahukan Kyubi. Apalagi resiko bila Naruto gagal mengontrol cakra hitam itu, maka tubuhnya sendirilah yang akan jadi korban.

CLEK!

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan seperti biasa, sudah ada Hinata disana. Dengan senyum ramahnya Hinata menyambut kepulangan Naruto sambil meletakan beberapa hidangan yang baru saja ia masak.

Setelah melepas sepatunya Naruto segera menghampiri meja makan, duduk dengan tenang dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ada disana.

"A-apakah latihan Naruto-kun hari ini l-lancar?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Ia harap Naruto sudah tidak bersikap dinginseperti kemarin.

"Ya," Balas Naruto singkat. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata langsung berdegup kencang. Tenyata Naruto belum berubah. Tak sengaja Hinata menangkap luka di dahi Naruto, mungkin luka karena terkena suriken saat Naruto berlatih tadi. Segera saja Hinata berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil handuk hangat untuk mengusap luka sekaligus wajah Naruto yang sedikit kusam tercampur debu.

Setelah Hinata kembali segera saja ia memeras handuk panas itu, dan perlahan pengusap luka di dahi Naruto.

PLAK!

Naruto menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Ada a-pa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu, sambil memegangi tangannya yang memerah.

"Itu sangat menjijikan!" Jawab Naruto yang langsung beranjak dari meja makan, "Kau membuat aku tak berselera" Timpalnya dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, air matanya serasa ingin keluar. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah mengusap luka Naruto, tapi kenapa Naruto berbicara sekasar itu? Apakah salah Hinata memberi perhatian pada pria yang ia cintai. Namun Hinata harus tetap sabar menghadapi perubahan sifat Naruto ini, sampai Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari siang ini memang sangat terik, membuat siapapun yang berada diluar merasa terbakar. Tapi tidak untuk tiga ninja ini, mereka harus tetap berdiri menjaga seseorang yang berada didalam tandu. Menjalankan misi mereka serapih mungkin.

"Seratus meter lagi kita belok kearah utara tuan Hiroku. Kita harus melewati jalan pintas, karena jalan biasa yang akan kita lewati pasti sudah bersiap mencuri berkasmu" Ujar Sasuke mengintrupsi sambil terus mengamati peta yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik" Balas Hiroku, seorang petinggi dari desa Kirigakure yang harus mereka kawal.

Misi kali ini adalah mengantar tuan Hiroku untuk memberikan surat kerjasama pada desa Sunagakure. Dan didalam misi itu juga team 7 harus menjaga gulungan rahasia yang dipegang Hiroku, karena jika gulungan itu terambil, desa Kirigakure akan hancur.

Dengan teliti Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Menurutnya melewati jalan pintasan ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Namun musuh tidak bodoh bukan? Mereka pasti sudah mengira dari awal kalau mereka akan mengambil jalan ini. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengambil jalan ketimur, memang sedikit agak jauh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa ia memperdulikan ini? Jika benar musuh akan menyerang ia hanya tinggal melenyapkannya saja. Sangat mudah bukan?

DUARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan hebat telah menghancurkan tebing-tebing sekitar jalan, sehingga jalan yang mereka lalui tertimbun. Dan selang beberapa waktu, munculah ninja-ninja dari dalam tanah dan udara. Ada sekitar tiga puluh tujuh ninja, ah bukan. Ada lebih dari lima puluh ninja yang mengepung mereka sekarang.

"Ambil posisi!" Teriak Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada rekannya untuk melingkari tandu Hiroku, Sasuke tidak mengira akan ada ninja sebanyak ini yang mengincar gulungan itu.

Dengan santai Naruto maju, ia tak sedikitpun mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Naruto tidak suka disuruh menunggu, ia lebih suka menghabisi lawannya dengan cepat.

"Goitsu hayakami!"

BWARR!

Segera saja tanah mencuat dari dalam membentuk runcingan akibat rapalan jurus ninja-ninja itu.

"Hiro kusa ne gami!"

"Yukire kyuso!"

"Suiton jutsu!"

"Kirimano hikyo!"

"Suren no kiri jutsu!"

BWAR! BWARRR! ZRRRGGGG!

Gabungan jurus ninja-ninja itu menyerang Naruto yang mendekat, namun tak satupun jurus mengenai Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura maju menghajar satu persatu ninja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sebelumnya Sakura telah membuatkan tempat persembunyian untuk Hiroku, kondisi alam yang menyerupai tebing-tebing memudahkan Sakura untuk membuat gua.

DASH! DASH!

PRANK!

Merka mulai bertarung sengit. Menahan setiap serangan yang datang. Ninja-ninja ini tidak bisa diremehkan, penggabungan elemen yang lengkap membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit kewalahan.

"KIRIN!" Sasuke menebas lima ninja sekaligus menggunakan raikirinya. Cakranya terasa terhisap setiap kali ia menyerang ninja-ninja itu.

"Sasuke, mereka menggunakan alat penghisap cakra!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh..." Nafas Sasuke tersenggal kelelahan, ternyata benar, cakranya memang banyak terhisap.

"RASINGGAN!" Kini Naruto yang berhasil menghabisi sekelompok besar dari ninja-ninja itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, mata Sasuke membulat setelah melihat rasinggan yang baru saja Naruto luncurkan. Saringgan berwarna ungu, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi hitam.

ZLUB!

Sebuah tombak menancap di dada Sasuke. Tombak yang Sasuke tidak sadari karena dirinya sibuk memperhatikan Naruto dan saringgan hitamnya.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah bersimbah darah, dan segera memberikan pertolongan menggunakan jutsu medisnya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak menangkis tombak itu?!" Bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang mematung di sebelah Sasuke. Sakura memang benar, seharusnya Naruto bisa menangkis tombak itu dengan mudah. Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam saja.

"He! Ahahahahaha, ahahahahah!" Tawa Naruto kencang, ditengah cakra hitam yang kembali keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Ini hebat! Ini hebat!" Teriaknya lagi.

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto seperti itu. Matanya berwarna hitam, dan kulitnya terlihat terkelupas akibat cakra yang keluar tadi. Apakah Naruto akan berubah menjadi ekor 6?

"HUWAAAAA! GWAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto seraya cakra hitam itu membalut tubuhnya, mengubah Naruto menjadi rubah berekor 6 dengan cakra hitam, bukan merah.

Setelah itu Naruto segera melesat kencang, membantai habis ninja-ninja itu tanpa ambun, belas kasihan, apalagi keraguan. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa tercengang melihat ini, melihat pemandangan mengerikan ketika Naruto tanpa ampun membunuh ninja-ninja itu dengan sadis. Membelah tubuh mereka, mencabik, merobek, mengoyak, memenggal, bahkan mengancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Dan ada satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui dari hal ini. Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memiliki elemen api, yang jelas bertentangan dengan elemen angin. Secara logika jika benar itu terjadi, maka cakra yang dihasilkan adalah cakra oranye, bukan hitam. Secara cakra dasar Naruto memang berwarna biru, tapi jika cakranya seperti ini, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa cakra ini telah membentuk elemen meiton, yaitu elemen kegelapan. Dan elemen ini hanya dapat bangkit ketika seseorang telah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam kegelapan, kegelapan yang sungguh sudah menenggelamkannya terlalu dalam, dan ini akan sulit dihilangkan maupun dihentikan.

Sunyi. Keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi. Hanya hamparan bebatuan, mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk dan bau anyir darah yang membasahi hampir seluruh tebing ini. Ditambah sinar terik matahari yang menunjukan sosok hitam yang berada ditengah mayat-mayat itu, sosok yang tengah tertawa puas melihat lawan-lawanya telah lenyap. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam Naruto menghampiri gua dimana Hiroku disembunyikan, lalu menarik tandunya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau sudah baikan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn, luka luarnya sudah berhasil kau tutup, tinggal luka dalamnya saja yang butuh pemulihan. Terimakasih" Jawab Sasuke cepat. Kemudian bangkit dari posisinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, diikuti Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Tsunade-shisou" Ujar Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ya. Ini sudah terlalu berbahaya" Sahut Sasuke datar. Tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri, sekarang ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak mau Naruto juga terjebak dalam kegelapan, sama seperti dirinya dulu, yang sudah termakan oleh kegelapan.

Seseorang muncul dari dalam tanah, setelah beberapa jam melihat pertarungan hebat tadi. Senang, bangga, puas, itulah perasaan pria berjubah hitam itu saat melihat Naruto dengan ganas menghabisi ninja-ninja suruhannya itu. Dengan begitu, ia akan semakin kuat.

"Tuan!" Ujar seorang ninja melapor kepada pria berjubah hitam tadi.

"Ya?" Tanya pria berjubah hitam itu dengan santai.

"Haruskah saya memerintahkan pasukan kedua untuk menyerang mereka lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup untukku, ternyata dia sudah berkembang sangat pesat. Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan kau, boleh pergi"

"Baiklah, Menma-sama "

**TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

**YEEEEEYEEELALALAYEYEYELALALA L! Chap tiga selesai setelah nyuri-nyuri waktu belajar buat ngetik hehehe^^**

**Semoga kalian sukaya? Dan dimohon riviewnya!**

**Kalian juga boleh request kelanjutan cerita!**

**ARIGATOU! ^^**


	4. Kegelapan yang menenggelamkan

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & all**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT READ:::::**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

WUZHH! WUZHH!

Dua orang shinobi berlairan kearah desa mereka. Hal ini harus cepat dilaporkan pada hokage, karena ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, mereka tidak ingin rekan mereka jatuh terlalu dalam.

Walaupun masih dengan keadaan lelah, Sasuke dan Sakura tetap berlari mengejar waktu. Sedangkan Naruto mereka tinggal dibelakang. Hutan yang gelap tidak menjadi halangan mereka untuk tetap berlari, dinginnya malampun tidak mereka hiraukan, yang penting mereka harus cepat samapai ke Konoha.

Mereka dengan cepat berlompatan dari satu gedung kegedung lainnya, untuk mempersingkat waktu mereka menuju ruang hokage, sedangkan Naruto sudah tidak terlihat dibelakang sejak tadi.

"Tsunade-shisou! Tsunade-shisou!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat Tsunade baru keluar dari ruangannya.

Tsunade sedikit bingung, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke datang tengah malam begini? Apalagi melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Masuklah, kita bicara didalam" Ujar Tsunade kembali memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Tsunade pelan.

"Narutoh... N-naruto, d-dia-"

"Dia memiliki elemen meiton!" Cekat Sasuke mengambil alih kalimat Sakura, tidak mungkin bukan kalau Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang tersenggal seperti itu.

"Elemen meiton!" Tsunade terkesiap, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Meiton, elemen kegelapan yang sangat berbahaya, bahkan dapat menghancurkan satu negara dengan hanya satu orang yang memiliki elemen terlarang tersebut.

"Ya, saat segerombolan ninja menyerang kami, cakra hitam itu bangkit dan membuat Naruto menjadi ekor 6 yang berwarna hitam. Bahkan ia dengan sadis membantai habis ninja-ninja tersebut sampai tidak ada yang bersisa, dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Semuanya telah berubah, mata Naruto berubah menjadi hitam dan rasinggannya juga berwarna unggu kehitaman. Ini sudah sangat parah Tsunade-shisou, kita harus menyegel kekuatan dalam diri Naruto itu" Jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang terburu-buru. Sasuke memang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini, ia tidak mau Naruto merasakan apa itu kegelapan, karena itu sangat amat mengerikan.

"Cepat bawa Naruto kesini! Aku akan melakukan penyegelan malam ini juga!" Perintah Tsunade pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Belum saja Sasuke dan Sakura sempat melangkahkan langkah mereka, dua anbu tiba-tiba datang. Pakaian mereka lusuh, serta topeng mereka pecah sebagian, seperti sehabis melakukan pertarungan saja.

"Penyusup Tsunade-shisou! Akh!" Dua anbu itu langsung terjatuh. Darah keluar dari perut mereka, ternyata memang benar mereka habis bertarung.

Dengan cepat Sakura melakukan pertolongan pertama pada dua ninja itu, agar mereka bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Tsunade cepat.

"Se-seorang ninja, seorang ninja telah menyusup kegua terlarang itu.. ukh! Dia, mencuri gulungannya, hhaakk!" Jawab salah satu anbu yang sudah sedikit membaik, walaupun suaranya masih terdengar serak karena menahan sakit.

"Kau tau ninja yang menyusup itu?" Kali ini Sasuke yang melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, dia memakai jubah hitam dan topeng rubah. Dia sangat kuat sekali, anbu-anbu yang berjaga disana sudah kewalahan menanganinya.." Jawab anbu itu lagi.

"Sasuke, Sakura, cepat kelokasi! Aku akan memanggil Shizune untuk menangani mereka!" Perintah Tsunade lagi, kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan segera Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menuju lokasi gua. Ninja hebat mana yang dapat mencuri gulungan itu, padahal segel Shinigami yang sudah dipasang sangatlah kuat, serta yang menjaga gerbang gua itu adalah anbu-anbu teripilih, tapi kenapa masih bisa dicuri? Kekuatan kegelapan itu tidak boleh jatuh ketangan orang yang salah, karena jika orang itu mengaktivkan segel pada gulungan itu, pasti akan menimbulkan perang dunia ke-5. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, tidak ada yang akan bisa selamat. Jumlah ninja kali ini semakin menipis akibat perang dunia ke-4 yang baru saja terjadi, jumlah ninja saat ini pasti tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan terlarang itu. Baru saja satu monster musnah, kini sudah muncul monster yang baru.

DAP! DAP!

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba dilokasi yang sudah terlihat sangat parah. Guanya sudah hancur, hanya reruntuhannya yang tersisa. Anbu-anbu yang terluka maupun yang tewas juga sedang diefakuasi, mereka tinggal mencari siapa penyusup itu, mungkin mereka belum terlalu jauh.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Teriak Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Rupanya semua sudah berkumpul disini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

Shikamaru terlihat mengatur nafasnya, mungkin dia juga ikut dalam pertarungan ini.

"Shinobi yang mencuri gulungan itu sangatlah kuat, kami kewalahan disini. Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Ino, Iruka-sensei, dan aku tidak bisa menanganinya. Cakranya hampir menyamai Madara!" Jelas Shikamaru sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Kau lihat wajahnya Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura mendekati Shikamaru, menyalurkan cakra hijaunya pada luka dilengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng,"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku dapat merasakan cakranya. Orang itu memiliki tipe cakra hitam seperti Naruto" Jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke sedikit berfikir, mungkinkah itu Naruto? Tapi tidak mungkin, Naruto tipe orang yang sangat mencintai desanya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan ini. Atau jangan-jangan itu Orochimaru? Orochimaru yang mengambil gulungan itu dan menggunakan jurus pengendali otak hingga Naruto berubah seperti ini. Jika ia dia tidak akan mengampuni ular sialan itu.

"Yang menyusup kali ini adalah Orochimaru!" Sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia sangat yakin ini perbuatan ular tua itu. "Kau ingat Sakura, tentang penyusupan beberapa hari yang lalu? Bukankah itu ninja yang terkena jurus pengendali otak milik Orochimaru. Dan kali ini pasti dia, dia telah menggunakan jurus pengendali otak itu pada Naruto" Timpal Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit.

"Ya, bisa saja. Tapi aku lebih yakin kalau ini Naruto-"

"Tidak mungkin!" Bentak Hinata yang rupanya ada dibelakang Shikamaru dan yang lain. "Naruto-kun tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Naruto-kun memang berubah, sangat berubah, tapi Naruto-kun mencintai desanya jadi dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini" Timpal Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Hinata.." Gumam Sakura sambil terus mengobati luka Shikamaru.

"Sebe-"

DDDDUUUAAARRR! BBBWAARRRR!

Suara ledakan menggema lagi, dan kini menghancurkan dinding pertahan desa. Apakah orang itu baru keluar dari desa.

"CEPATTT! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA KABUR!" Teriak Sasuke mendahului berlari.

Keadaan kali ini benar-benar sangat genting. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengambil gulungan terlarang itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengancurkan dunia. Tidak akan!

WUUZZZ!

DASH!

DASH!

DASH!

Semua mulai berlarian mengejar shinobi asing itu. Melewati hutan agar lebih cepat terjangkau.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Kami tidak ada yang melihatnya!" Sahut Chouji yang berada paling dekat dengan Sakura.

'Dimana kau Naruto..'

SRING!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Hinata! Awas!" Seru Kiba mendorong Hinata menghindar dari kunai-kunai asing itu.

"Te-terimakasih Kiba" Ucap Hinata dengan muka yang memerah. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran kunai-kunai itu?

ZRAGG!

"KATON NO JUTSU!"

PUSSSHHHZZZZZ! Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ketika tiga orang ninja hendak menyerang Kiba dan Hinata.

Shikamaru dan yang lain menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit berjaga barangkali ada ninja lagi yang datang.

Ternyata benar saja, sekelompok ninja menyerang mereka. Shikamaru memperhatikan ninja-ninja itu, keberadaan mereka tidak terditeksi, apa jangan-jangan..

"Hinata, gunakan byakugan!" Printah Shikamaru.

Hinata mengaktivkan byakugannya, menembus tubuh para ninja-ninja asing tersebut. Tubuh mereka hampa, tidak ada aliran darah maupun cakra dalam tubuh manusia itu, ini sangat aneh.

"Aliran darah dan cakra mereka tidak terditeksi Shikamaru, tidak ada hawa panas yang mereka pancarkan. Mereka bukan manusia" Ujar Hinata menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

'Sudahku duga'

"Teman-teman! Sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati. Orang itu telah mengaktivkan gulungannya!" Seru Shimaru lantang.

"Celaka!" Seru Shino sambil terus menyerang ninja-ninja itu.

"Ninja-ninja ini tercipta akiabat jurus itu. Mereka tidak bisa terditeksi karena mereka mahluk buatan yang tidak memiliki nyawa! Jadi berhati-hatilah!" Teriak Shikamaru lagi mengintrupsi.

"Pantas penciumanku dan Akamaru tidak berfungsi, ternyata mereka ini bukan manusia. Hahhh membosankan" Celetuk Kiba sambil terus menghalau serangan ninja-ninja itu.

Mereka terus bertarung, melawan ninja-ninja yang semakin banyak. Mereka muncul dari tanah, batang pohon, maupun dari tubuh teman mereka yang telah tewas. Karena semakin banyak kawan mereka yang terbunuh, mahluk-mahluk itu akan semakin bertambah.

"JYUKEN!"

"Berhati-hatilah Hinata!" Seru Kiba yang berada disebelah Hinata.

Hinata melompat keatas dahan pohon, menghindari beberapa ninja yang menyerangnya.

"64 pukulan suci!"

Hinata mulai menghajar satu persatu ninja-ninja itu. Ia melompat kesana kemari untuk terus menghindari serangan mereka. Sama seperti yang lain, mereka juga belum menyerah.

"Mereka tak ada habisnya!" Pekik Lee melayangkan tendangannya pada salah satu ninja penyerang itu.

TRANK! TRANK!

"Kita belah dua team!" Seru Shikamaru sambil merapal sebuah jurus. "Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Sai! Cepat kalian kejar ninja penyusup itu! Biar disini aku, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, dan Tenten yang menangani!" Lanjutnya.

"Shikamaru!"

"Kagemane no jutsu!"

JLUB!

JLUB!

JLUB!

Kagemane Shikamaru berhasil menembus tubuh ninja-ninja yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh ini" Gumamnya.

"Kami pergi, aku percayakan penyerangan ini padamu" Ujar Sasuke kemudian memintim team yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan teamnya pun melanjutkan pengejarannya. Jangan sampai orang itu pergi terlalu jauh dan mengaktivkan gulungan itu lebih banyak, kekuatan kegelapan ini sunguh lebih mengerikan dari jurus Madara.

DAP! DAP!

Mereka berbaris melingkar, mengamati kondisi dimana mereka berdiri. Dinding pembatas sudah hancur. Rasa was-was sudah bergemuruh dihati 5 ninja itu, musuh yang mereka hadapi ini bisa saja dengan mudah mengakhiri hidup mereka.

"Hahahahah!" Seseorang tertawa dibalik asap yang berada di dinding pembatas yang hancur tersebut.

"Bersiap!" Intrupsi Sasuke agar semua memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

Pria itu dengan perlahan menunjukan wujudnya. Pria dengan jubah hitam dam topeng rubah, persis seperti yang diceritakan para anbu yang terluka tadi.

"Siapakau!" Teriak Sakura sambil terus menjaga kuda-kudanya, mungkin saja pria itu tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

"Siapa aku? Heh, kau sudah mengenalku" Sahut pria itu semakin mendekat.

Mereka semakin mundur ketika pria berjubah itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tetap pada formasi" Bisik Sasuke pelan, bisa ia lihat mata hitam dari lubang yang ada pada topeng rubah itu.

"Kalian yang telah membuatnya merasakan kekosongan, merasakan kesepian. Dia sudah cukup sabar dengan semua ini, hingga kalian dapat menerimanya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah bosan, mungkin kalian tidak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, karena kalian itu terlalu munafik!" Racau pria itu semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Tukas Lee dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar karena cakra yang dipancarkan pria berjubah hitam itu.

BWAAARRR!

SHUT!

SHUT!

SHUTT!

"Kami tidak dapat menahan mereka lebih lama!" Pekik Kiba yang baru saja melakukan tesaiga untuk membuka jalan dari para ninja-ninja itu.

"Ya! Mereka terus bertambah!" Sambung Chouji yang masih menahan beberapa ninja disana.

"Hahahaha! Kalian memang tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mahluk kegelapan itu! Semakin banyak yang kalian hancurkan, semakin cepat juga mereka tumbuh!" Tukas pria berjubah hitam itu sambil terus menyuarakan tawa jahatnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau!" Teriak Sasuke kencang, pria ini sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

Pria berjubah hitam itu berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap tajam orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya. Mungkinkah ini saatnya? Atau mungkin ini terlalu cepat?

"KUROSEKAI NI AMASU!" Pria itu langsung mengaktivkan satu segel lagi dari gulungan tersebut. Membuat sebuah lingkaran hitam diantara pijakan Sasuke dan yang lain. Para ninja-ninja buatanpun mulai mengepung, sehingga tak memungkinkan mereka untuk kabur.

"Kita terkepung, awasi jangan sampai ada yang terluka," Bisik Shikamaru sambil merapatkan barisan siaga.

"SERANG MEREKA!"

GRRROOOAAAARRRRR!

BBBBUUUUMMMMM!

Sebuah bola api hitam tiba-tiba saja menggilas habis ninja-ninja itu tanpa melukai satupun anggota Sasuke. Bola raksasa yang entah datang dari mana.

"Siapa itu?!" Kiba bertanya-tanya sambil melihat kearah sekeliling.

"Hummm, rupanya kau sudah datang. Baguslah, ayo cepat kemari, Naruto" Ujar pria berjubah hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan yang lain, tepatnya kebelakang mereka.

Serentak semuanya menoleh kebelakang, berharap Naruto memang ada di belakang mereka. Dai kejauhan mereka dapat melihat ada orang yang berjalan kearah mereka, mungkin itu Naruto. Dan benar, itu memang Naruto. Dia berjalan sambil menundukan wajahnya kearah mereka, dengan sedikit cakra hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Naruto!" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

Naruto berhenti tepat dimana teman-temannya berdiri, namun masih tetap dengan keadaan tertunduk.

"Dari mana saja kau dobe? Keadaan sangat genting seperti ini kau malah menghilang?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit berbisik, namun Naruto tetap saja diam.

Shikamaru mulai meneliti cakra yang menyelimuti Naruto. Ini cakra hitam yang sama seperti cakra yang ia rasakan ditempat kejadian itu, yaitu cakra meiton.

"Naruto, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Kemarilah" Ujar pria berjubah itu lagi, tetap dengan uluran tangannya kearah Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan bola mata hitamnya yang sedang menatap tajam kearah pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Shikamaru tetap tenang, walaupun jantungnya tengah bergemuruh sekarang.

"Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bocah itu!" Jawab pria itu menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA!" Tukas Lee yang langsung berdiri dihadapan Naruto, diikuti dengan Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto pelan, tangannya terasa sangat dingin, dan kulit tannya pun terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan dingin, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kemarilah dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskannya" Sahut pria itu dengan senyum licik dibalik topengnya.

"Jangan! Dia itu adalah Orochimaru! Dia telah menggunakan jurus pengendali otak padamu Naruto!" Cegah Sasuke saat Naruto hendak memulai langkahnya.

Semua kembali tercengang, apakah benar Naruto terkena jurus Orochimaru itu?

Pria berjubah hitam itu kembali menyuarakan tawa jahatnya, "Orocihmaru katamu? Kau menyamakanku dengan Orochimaru? Dasar bodoh!" Kilah pria berjubah hitam itu sambil meraih sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin bukti, ini Orochimaru!"

Mata mereka seketika membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang ditunjukan pria berjubah hitam itu. Mereka tak percaya kalau itu adalah, kepala Orochimaru, dengan darah yang masih mengalir segar dari lehernya yang terpenggal.

"Dia baru saja aku bunuh, jadi tenanglah. Naruto, tidak terjerat oleh jurus murahannya itu!" Tambah pria itu sambli membuang kepala Orochimaru layaknya barang bekas yang tidak berguna.

"Tapi, ninja penyusup itu, bukankah ninja suruhan Orochimaru?" Seru Sasuke sambil terus menatap kepala Orochimaru itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa Orochimaru dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan topeng rubah itu.

"Memang benar ninja-ninja itu suruhan Orochimaru. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan-ku dari kejaran kalian semua. Jadi perubahan Naruto bukan disebabkan oleh Orochimaru itu, tapi karena ia sendiri!" Balas pria itu membulatkan matanya penuh.

"Jadi, kemarilah Naruto,"

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucat Naruto, "Aku ingin tau alasanmu dulu" Ucap Naruto datar, dengan tatapan matanya yang sedingin es.

Pria itu kembali meraih sesuatu dari punggungnya, "Bukankah kau menginginkan ini!" Seru pria itu menunjukan gulungan berwarna hitam yang baru saja ia curi dari gua itu, gulungan terlarang yang berisikan jutsu kegelapan.

"Bagus," Gumam Naruto pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Jadi, kemarilah" Tawar pria itu yang kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai melangkahkan langkah kecilnya, namun sebelum ia terlalu jauh, Lee datang menghadangnya.

"Jangan kesana Naruto!" Pekik Lee merentangkan keduatangannya.

SRREETT! BUAGH!

"LEEE!"

Satu pukulan telah sukses Naruto lancarkan pada wajah Lee, hingga ia terpental beberapa meter.

"Jangan, halangi aku" Desis Naruto pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Naruto!" Cegat semuanya bersamaan, namun dengan cepat pria berjubah hitam itu menghalanginya dengan diding segel berwarna hitam untuk mengurung mereka.

"NARUTO! JANGAN IKUTI PRIA ITU! NARUTO!" Teriak Hinata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dinding penghalang itu.

Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hinata maupun triakan dari teman-temannya, teriakan yang melarangnya mendekati pria berjubah hitam itu. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah, gulungan hitam ditangan pria itu. Tidak disangka ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu, ternyata ada yang bersukarela memberikannya, sungguh tak terduga.

"Higaru no ikite!"

CRING!

Sebuah simbol telah terpasang didahi Naruto, menjadikan mata hitamnya bertambah kelam.

Sekarang Naruto dengan tajam menatap teman-temannya yang sedang terkurung dalam jurus pengekang itu. Sungguh tidak pernah ia pikirkan kalau kegelapan itu menyenangkan.

"Naruto! Kembali! Jangan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan itu" Teriak Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya.

"Percuma, kalian tak akan bisa membuatnya kembali. Naruto dengan sadar telah memilih kekuatan kegelapan ini, dibanding kalian yang tidak berguna sama sekali" Cibir pria berjubah hitam itu dengan sinis. "Jadi, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada mereka, Naruto" Tambahnya kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Selamat tinggal kawan"

PUFH!

Naruto sudah menghilang dengan jutsu api yang melahap tubuhnya bersama pria itu.

'Naruto, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini' Benak Hinata dengan getir, menatap pria yang paling ia cintai telah termakan oleh kegelapan, kegelapan yang sangat dalam

**TOBE CONTINUE**

* * *

**WAYAH! Chap 4 selesai dengan sukses mendapat omelan ortu karena nggak belajar! Tapi yang penting ini chap udah kelar, jadi mohon riviewnya! Semangat juga untuk yang sedang ujian! Jangan lupa belajar! Tidak seperti author gila ini yang kerjanya browsing mulu! *Dilarang meniru adegan ini***


	5. Nuke-niin?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & all**

**WARNING!**

**OCC, gaje, ribet, ngebingungin, TYPO apalagi, dan dll**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

CLEK...

"Ohayou gozaimashu..!?" Sapa seorang suster yang baru saja memasuki ruang inap pasiennya yang baru masuk kemarin malam.

"Ohayou!" Jawab para pasiennya serempak. Terkecuali pria yang ranjangnya berada di dekat jendela sana, dia tidak menjawab, bahkan menoleh saja tidak.

Suster itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tengah diantara tujuh pasien yang di rawat disana, ia menaruh nampan yang berisikan obat-obatan dan bubur untuk sarapan pagi.

"Ahhhh, kenapa harus bubur? Rasanya hambar, tidak enak" Keluh seorang pria yang rambutnya dikuncir keatas sehingga menyerupai nanas.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau Shikamaru! Makan ya makan saja, kalau kau memang tidak suka biar aku yang habiskan" Sahut pria lain bertubuh tambun yang sedang meraih bubur yang dijatahkan untuknya.

"Semua makanan akan selalu dianggap enak jika berhadapan denganmu. Pikiranmu-kan hanya makan, makannya kau gen-"

"Hati-hati!" Tegur Shikamaru yang lagsung mendekap mulut Kiba. Bisa kacau kalau Kiba mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu.

Sedangkan sang suster hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ohya, ruangan ini berisikan Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Lee , Shino, dan Sasuke yang baru saja masuk tadi malam akibat benteng hitam yang menyerap habis cakra mereka hingga habis tak tersisa. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten juga dirawat, tapi diruangan terpisah. Beberapa saat diruangan itu, sang susterpun segera pergi untuk mengurusi pasien yang lain.

Disaat yang lain sedang menyantap makanan-nya. Dipojok Sasuke hanya diam dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Naruto, dia yakin itu bukan Naruto, matanya mengatakan kalau dia bukan Naruto, tapi kegelapan yang sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Dan siapa pria berjubah hitam itu kalau bukan Orochimaru, Sasuke dan yang lain harus berhati-hati pada pria asing itu, bisa-bisa nyawa mereka hilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Oy Sasuke! Kau tidak makan bagianmu?" Tanya Lee sambil mengangkat bubur miliknya.

"Hn, tidak selera" Jawab Sasuke datar, tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang habiskan!" Seru Chouji yang langsung memakan jatah Sasuke setelah jatahnya sudah habis tadi.

"Cih, tidak sopan! Bagaimanapun itu bagian Sasuke, kau tidak boleh begitu saja memkannya. Dasar rakus!" Tukas Kiba sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah mengatakan tidak berselera!" Elak Chouji dengan mulut penuh bubur. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menghela nafas bosan menanggapi ocehan temannya itu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya Sasuke?" Tanya Shino yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa jam ia tidak bersuara.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Naruto, aku rasa sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan,"

"Bisa!" Tukas Sasuke cepat. "Karena aku, juga bernah jatuh kedalam hal yang sama" Lanjutnya dengan notasi nada yang merendah.

"Pria bertopeng rubah itu, sepertinya sangat kuat. Dan sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Naruto sehingga dengan terang-terangan dia memberikan gulungan terkutuk itu pada Naruto secara sukarela. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Ujar Shino berargumen, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan ini semua setelah tadi malam cakranya habis tak bersisa.

"Yang pasti dia harus secepatnya dihancurkan, sebelum dia mengaktivkan semua jurus pada gulungan itu" Sahut Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Shino tadi.

"Benar, dia itu sangat berbahaya sekali"

CLEK!

"Bagai mana keadaan kalian?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke dan yang lain.

"Kami sudah pulih total, Tsunade-shisou" Jawab Shikamaru mewakili semuanya.

Tsunade terlihat menarik nafas lega kemudian berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Desa kita menghadapi siaga dua, kalian harus bersiap-siap dengan serangan orang yang membawa Naruto pergi." Tsunade berjalan menuju Sasuke yang tengah memandang keluar jendela. Dia yakin diantara mereka semua yang paling mengerti keadaan ini adalah Sasuke, karena dia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terperangkap dalam kegelapan.

"Kau punya rencana Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade pelan. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan, bertanda dia juga tidak tau cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita merencanakan penangkapan Naruto Tsunade-shisou" Usul Shikamaru dengan wajah khasnya.

"Kau sudah memiliki rencana cadangan Shika?" Kini Tsudane beralih mendekati Shikamaru.

"Mungkin kita akan melakukan hal yang serupa, sama seperti saat kita mengejar Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pancaran cahaya ungu kehitaman terlihat dari sebuah ruangan disalah satu mansion tersembunyi di tengah hutan yang tidak pernah terjamah manusia sekalipun. Dengan suara yang sedikit bising, cahaya itu terus memancar terang dengan seorang pria di tengahnya.

Cakra merah juga terlihat bercampur dengan cahaya ungu itu, dengan gelembung merah yang juga menguap keatas. Lingkaran jutsu sudah melingkari peria tersebut, yang menyebabkan simbol di dahinya ikut menyala karena efek jutsu tersebut.

"Aku kira ini sudah selesai," Ujar seorang pria yang sedari tadi bersandar di ambang pintu. Pria itu mendekati pria yang sedang ada di tengah lingkaran jutsu itu dan langsung menonaktiv-kan jutsu yang dia buat tadi.

"Hn, lalu rencana apa lagi yang ada di otakmu?" Tanya pria itu datar, sambil memakai bajunya kembali.

"Santai Naruto, kita saja belum berkenalan un?" Jawab pria itu tertawa licik.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku, dan sekarang cepat katakan siapa kau?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat, kemudian membuka topeng rubah yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya.  
"Kenalkan, aku adalah Menma Uzumaki"

Mata Naruto membulat seketika melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu. Wajah yang sama, bentuk muka, mata, tiga garis di pipinya, pria ini benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto, hanya rambut berwarna hitam yang membedakan mereka. Ini benar-benar seperti cermin.

"Terkejut hah? Pasti kau sedang bertanya-tanya siapa aku?" Tukas Menma menyeringai iblis.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih sangat terkejut melihat semua ini.

Dengan pelan Menma menepuk pundak Naruto, "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita satu, bukan orang yang berbeda" Jawab Menma dengan santainya.

"Tidak mungkin," Kilah Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Menma dari bahunya. Pria ini mungkin saja berbohong dan menggunakan jutsu peniru.

"Perlukah aku tunjukan?"

CLIK!

Menma menjentikan jarinya. Seketika saja mereka berada diruangan gelap dengan genangan air yang membanjiri mereka hingga sebatas mata kaki.

"Ku kira tidak secepat ini, Uzumaki?!" Seru Kyuubi dari dalam segel yang mengurungnya. Ia tak menyangka orang ini akan membawa Naruto kesini secepat ini.

Dan lagi, Naruto kembali tercengang. Bagaimana Menma bisa masuk dalam tubuhnya dan membawanya kehadapan Kyuubi. Apa benar mereka ini satu?

"Jangan kaget begitu Naruto, aku sudah katakan kalau kita adalah satu." Ujar Menma sambil menatap Naruto angkuh.

"Cepat katakan sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto cepat yang dengan segera disambut tawa iblis dari Menma dan Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki, kau belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada tuanmu dan langsung membawanya kesini tanpa penjelasan? Kau benar-benar picik" Tegur Kyuubi dengan seringaian panjang diwajahnya.

"Sekarang namaku adalah Menma Uzumaki" Cetus Menma tak suka jika dia dipanggil dengan marga Naruto.

"Cepat!"

"Baik-baik, aku akan menjelaskannya." Menma menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Aku adalah mahluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan dalam hatimu Naruto, aku tidak di kendalikan, aku bertindak sesuka dan semauku sendiri. Sebaik-baiknya seseorang, pasti memiliki sisi gelap juga un? Dan ketika orang itu sudah merasa kegelapan datang menyelimuti tanpa ada kesadaran dan kendali yang matang, mahluk sepertiku akan tercipta sebagai organisme baru. Dan hidup dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang ada didalam hatimu Naruto. Aku adalah kau, karena aku tercipta karenamu, karenamu Naruto!" Jelas Menma tersenyum puas, sangat amat puas melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gulungan itu Uzumaki?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Menma!" Protes Menma pada Kyuubi.

"Baiklah terserah apa maumu" Balas Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku akan membalas semua orang yang membuat Naruto mengalami hal pahit dimasa lalunya. Terasingkan adalah kondisi yang menyebalkan. Aku terbelenggu, dan turut tersiksa dengan sikap orang-orang itu yang mengecammu sebagai monster Naruto! Dan aku, bersama Kyuubi merencanakan untuk menghancurkan Konoha menggunakan gulungan itu" Jelas Menma mantap, yang disambut angukan yakin oleh Kyuubi.

"Dia benar Naruto, dia datang padaku dengan rencana yang bagus. Awalnya juga aku tidak percaya bahwa dia bukan kau, tapi mahluk yang tercipta dari rasa benci yang terkubur dalam di hatimu. Setelah Uzu- Menma maksudku menceritakan ini semua, aku yakin dia bisa membalaskan dendammu, karena kami perduli padamu Naruto" Sambung Kyuubi dengan nada yang merendah.

"Baiklah jika itu penjelasanmu" Ucap Naruto ringan. "Aku tau gulungan itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Jadi kenapa harus menghancurkan Konoha jika kita bisa menghancurkan dunia? Kita bisa berada dipuncak tertinggi berkat gulungan itu. Kekuatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa habis, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan dua Uchiha busuk itu, ini tidak ada apa-apanya" Tambahnya dengan seringaian licik, ini benar-benar membuatnya buta.

"Bocah pintar! Kau benar-benar briliant Naruto!" Puji Kyuubi senang.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Naruto, Kyuubi, sebelum kita menguasai dunia, biarkan kita bersenang-senang dul dengan Konoha. Show time"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke pada anggota di belakangnya. Hari ini mereka akan mencari Naruto, membawa Naruto kembali untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ya!" Jawab semuanya kompak.

"Aku harap kalian dapat membawa Naruto kembali," Ucap Tsunade tersenyum masam.

Dengan sigap Lee langsung mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan, "Itu sudah pasti, karena Naruto adalah teman kita semua, sahabat yang sangat berarti!" Teriaknya bersemangat.

"Aku percayakan pada kalian" Sambung Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dalam misi ini kita bagi menjadi empat team. Team satu, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kiba. Team kedua, Ino, Sai, dan Lee. Team tiga, Tenten, Shino, dan Chouji. Dan team empat, Aku, Hinata, dan Ne-" Perkataan Shikamaru tercekat, yang lain juga ikut terdiam, kepergian Neji masih belum bisa mereka terima sepernuhnya.

"Dua orang untuk team empat" Potong Sasuke cepat, jujur ia sangat benci jika suasana menjadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ini rencananya. Pencarian akan berlangsung selama satu minggu, jika kita tidak menemukan Naruto, kita harus segera kembali kedesa dan menggunakan rencana dua, yaitu bertahan sampai serangan datang. Tapi jika kita berhasil menemukan Naruto, kita harus melakukan penyerangan. Disaat seperti ini kalian tidak boleh ragu untuk menghajarnya, anggap dia bukan Naruto yang kita kenal. Ketika penyerangan berlangsung, sebisa mungkin kita pisahkan Naruto dari pria rubah itu, kita pencar dengan team yang sudah terbagi tadi. Jangan melawan jika kalian hanya sendirian, minimal kalian memiliki teman untuk menyerangnya. Dan ingat, kita harus saling menjaga, aku sudah mempersiapkan bantuan jika kita terdesak nanti. Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan ini, jika kau sudah kewalahan, larilah, cari kawanmu yang terdekat. Kalau itu tidak juga memungkinkan, kalian harus secerdik mungkin bersembunyi. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah rencana panjang lebarnya tadi.

"Yosh!" Jawab semuanya.

"Tunggu Shika!" Cegat Shizune saat Shikamaru dan yang lain telah siap untuk pergi. Lalu dengan cepat Shizune menghampiri Shikamaru dan meletakan sebuah kantung di tangan Shikamaru.

"Ini pil pemulih tenaga, pakai seperlunya. Dan hati-hati" Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, arigatou Shizune-san" Balas Shikamaru membungkukan badan.

'Naruto, aku akan membuatmu sadar dan kembali ke desa, sama seperti janjimu dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dalam kegelapan yang menyesatkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Naruto! Tidak akan!'

**TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

**Wahaaaaa! Gomen lama publish! Sekali lagi San minta maaf karena nggak bisa update kilat! Juga gomen karena ceritanya nggak panjang.  
**

**Dan apakah cerita ini bertambah aneh, tidak nyambung atau sebagainya? San sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, sekarang ujian sekolah, dan UN sudah menyambut satu bulan lagi, jadi harus pintar-pintar bagi waktu #Ko malah curhat ya? Dasar author aneh, tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca cerita ini dan tidak bosan juga memberi review^^**

**Jadi dimohon masukannya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

* * *

**Part 6**

Ini hari pertama pencarian Naruto di mulai. Dengan mengandalkan penciuman Kiba-Akamaru, serta byakugan milik Hinata, mereka terus melacak sisa cakra hitam yang ditinggalkan Naruto semalam.

"Berhenti!" Perintah Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya keudara, yang langsung membuat semua kawannya berhenti.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? Bukankah kita harus cepat sebelum jejak cakra itu hilang?" Tanya Kiba bingung, dan yang lainpun rupanya setuju. Kalau sampai jejak cakra itu hilang, entah kemana mereka harus mencari Naruto.

Shikamaru terdiam, tapi bukan karena tanpa alasan, namun ia yakin pria rubah itu tidak akan memberikan jalan semudah ini. Karena dia pasti tau jika Konoha memiliki ninja pelacak yang hebat termasuk Kiba dan Hinata.

SRING!

ZRAGH! ZRAGH!

Tiba-tiba Sai melukis seekor singa dan langsung berlari kencang kedepan tanpa ada aba-aba dari Shikamaru atau yang lainnya.

CRATT!

Lukisan jurus Sai lenyap tak berbekas ketika hendak melewati sebuah pohon yang berada tepat di depan Shikamaru dan berhasil membuat semuanya diam mematung.

"Sudah aku kira," Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Dia, pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita. Pasti ada jebakan yang topeng rubah itu pasang. Karena dia tau, kita akan bisa melacak cakra hitam yang Naruto tinggalkan semalam" Tambahnya lalu berjalan ke arah kawan-kawannya yang masih diam mematung karena terkejut.

SLAP! SLAP!

Sasuke melemparkan dua buah kunai ke arah barat dan timur. Dan ternyata kunainya juga lenyap tak berbekas, sama seperti serangan Sai tadi.

"Sial!" Umpantnya.

"Kita terkepung Shikamaru" Kini Shino mulai angkat bicara, sambli mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru, ia mulai menerbangkan beberapa serangganya. "Depan, atas, kiri, kanan, bawah, sudah tertanam portal yang sama" Tambahnya ketika melihat serangganya juga ikut lenyap.

"Bagaimana portal itu bisa mengurung kita? Sedangkan kita baru saja melewatinya tadi?" Tanya Ino yang kelihatannya sedikit panik.

"Ini jutsu yang menditeksi gerak, yang akan aktiv bila ada sesuatu yang melewatinya" Jawab Sasuke tenang, di keadaan seperti ini ia harus tetap tenang agar bisa berfikir jernih.

"Tapi bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? Jika memang ini jutsu yang aktiv jika ada yang melewatinya, mungkin jutsu ini akan aktiv sedari tadi, karena aktivitas hewan yang ada disini bukan?" Seru Lee yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Benar juga itu Sasuke"

"Jutsu ini sudah terancang" Lagi-lagi ucapan Shikamaru berhasil membuat kawan-kawannya bingung dan makin memutar otak.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" Tanya Sakura mewakili teman-temannya.

"Sasuke benar, justsu ini memang jutsu yang menditeksi sebuah gerakan yang hendak melewatinya. Dan Lee juga benar, seharusnya jutsu ini sudah aktiv sedari tadi karena aktivitas hewan-hewan yang ada disini. Jadi makanyaku bilang jutsu ini sudah terancang dengan sangat baik. Dengan kata lain-"

"Jutsu ini akan aktiv jika hanya kita yang melewatinya. Jutsu ini telah menyimpan jenis cakra dan panas tubuh kita" Cekat Sasuke memotong penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu." Imbuh Shikamaru pada perkataan Sasuke. "Pria rubah itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tidak saja karena kekuatannya yang begitu luar biasa, ternyata otaknya juga pintar" Lanjutya.

"Jadi, jutsu ini sudah diatur. Jutsu yang akan aktiv jika merasakan cakra dan panas tubuh orang tertentu" Gumam Sasuke beragumen sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?!" Seru Lee panik.

"Jangan memperkeruh keadaan Lee. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang berfikir!" Tukas Ten-ten pada teriakan Lee tadi.

"Ini tidak akan mudah" Ujar Sai pelan.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, udara disini semakin menipis.." Ujar Hinata yang mulai merasa sesak, juga ketika ia melihat lewat byakugannya, udara memang semakin menipis disini.

"Ini terlalu bahaya, jika kita terus disini kita akan mati kehabisan udara" Imbuh Sakura.

"Pasti ada cara" Geram Sasuke karena sharingannya tak dapat menemukan celah kelemahan pada jutsu ini. Apa memang tak ada cara untuk keluar dari sini.

Shikamaru mulai merfikir lagi, setelah ia edarkan pandangannya kesegala arah tanpa menemukan kelemahan pada jutsu ini. Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari sini. Tidak ada jutsu yang sempurna, bahkan jutsu dewa sekalipun.

"WOFH!" Akamaru mulai menggonggong, udara disini semakin menipis.

Sudut kiri, kanan, atas, sial! Portal transparan ini tidak memberikan petunjukan apapun! Bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sini. Mereka tidak tau dimana batas-batas jutsu ini berada, salah melangkah sedikit saja mereka pasti akan lenyap termakan jutsu ini. Dan tidak mungkin juga mereka hanya terus berdiam diri, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Shikamaru, kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama" Kata Ino memperingati.

Bagaimana ini?!

"Ahya!" Sentak Shikamaru menepuk kepalantangannya sendiri. "Aku ingat. Ini justu Kyosukyo, jutsu kegelapan yang terlarang. Hanya dapat digunakan oleh shinobi yang berada diatas jounin karena memiliki resiko tinggi pada penggunanya jika salah meletakan jutsu ini. Jika terkena maka dampaknya akan sangat fatal, jutsu ini berbaur dengan udara, menditeksi cakra atau hawa panas yang dikeluarkan tubuh terhadap DNA yang sudah tersimpan sebelumnya. Berarti, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari sini" Jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sasuke.

"Susanoku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamarupun mengangguk, "Ya, susano adalah tipe jutsu kegelapan bukan? Jadi, kau harus menggunakan susanomu Sasuke. Kegelapan yang berbenturan dengan kegelapan akan membentuk elemen lain, elemen yang dapat menghancurkan kedua kegelapan itu tanpa ada dampak bagi shinobi pengguna. Setidaknya itulah yang aku baca di perpustakaan" Jelas Shikamaru meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sasuke berjalan kearah melewati Shikamaru, bersiap untuk merapal jurus dan mengeluarkan susano miliknya.

"Sai, bangun kubu untuk pelindung!" Perintah Shikamaru untuk mengamankan teman-temannya. Pasti akan ada ledakan hebat sesudah ini.

Dengan segera Sasuke mulai mengaktivkan mangenkyou sharingannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin lagi menggunakan jurus mata itu, tapi tak ada cara lain karena itulah cara satu-satunya untuk mengaktivkan susano.

Cakra-cakra berwarma ungu sudah menyeruak keatas dan memenuhi setengah wilayah portal transparan ini, bertanda Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya. Pertama kerangka, jaringan sel, otot belikat, dan stuktur-struktur lainnya, susano Sasuke sudah mulai terbentuk.

"Hati-hati Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura saat susano Sasuke mulai mengarah pada diding portal yang entah dimana.

Panas. Satu rasa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Dinding portal itu sudah berhasil ia sentuh rupannya. Sekarang tinggal menambahkan satu tangan susano lagi untuk menstabilkan kekuatannya.

"Sial! Ini panas sekali!" Umpat Sasuke ketika ia rasakan cakra susanonya semakin terbakar.

Sambil terus meluapkan cakranya, Sasuke menatap portal itu sudah terditeksi dengan menjalarnya cakra susano untuk membentuk sebesar apa portal itu mengurung mereka. Ternyata portal berbentuk kubus dengan banyak mantra yang tertempel disudut sisinya.

"HHHYAAAAA!"

BUAARRRR!

BUAAARRRR!

BUARRR!

Portal itu lenyap seketika. Shikamaru memang pintar, dapat menganalisis jutsu yang tak kasat mata seperti ini.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke!" Teriak Lee bersorak ria, setelah Sai membuka kubu pelindung hasil lukisannya.

Sasuke terdiam, dirasakan sakit pada kedua matanya. Ini, pasti efek dari mata itu. Dan benar saja, kini darah segar mengalir melewati kedua matanya, dengan rasa perih yang tidak bisa terlukiskan.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi matanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu?" Tanya Sai yang menatap Sasuke datar.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Shikamaru, kau bilang tidak akan ada dampak apa-apa? Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah terlihat kesakitan!" Protes Ino sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Haaaahhh..." Shikamaru malah menguap dan membalikan badan.

"Itu bukan dampak yang disebabkan oleh portal itu Ino, tapi karena Sasuke menggunakan mata mangenkyou sharingannya" Jelas Chouji yang tak ingin Ino salah paham terhadap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Perintah Shikamaru mendahulukan berlari.

"YOSH!" Sahut teman-temannya semangat kemudian mulai mengikuti langkahnya. Dengan bertahan pada posisi awal, yaitu Kiba-Akamaru, Hinata dan Shikamaru yang berada di barisan paling depan.

Kini mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dan memutuskan tidak ada istirahat untuk malam ini karena cakra Naruto semakin tipis didaerah sekitar sini. Haripun sudah menjelang malam, tapi mereka terus saja berkutat dengan waktu, tak membiarkan cakra Naruto hilang begitu saja. Tidak peduli dinginnya malam ini terasa merasuk kedalam tulang, dan membekukan badan. Ini adalah salah satu perjuangan untuk mendapatkan sahabat mereka kembali, mengembalikannya kejalan yang seharusnya, mengubah pikirannya untuk kembali positiv. Perubahan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini telah membuat mereka sangat terkejut, dan mencoba berpikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Naruto. Karena terakhir mereka melihat Naruto ditempat latihan, ia masih bersikap wajar, tak ada yang aneh sedikitpun. Shikamarupun tidak dapat menganalisis terlalu jauh tentang masalah ini karena info ia dapat terlalu sedikit dan tidak sedikitpun memberikan titik terang. Jika Naruto benar-benar menjadi seorang nuke-nin, ini pasti akan sangat berbahaya, karena perang dunia shinobi ke-5 sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Limaratus kilo meter lagi kita kearah utara! Memasuki daerah tebing yang berbatu, serta ada sebuah jurang didepannya!" Seru Kiba mengintrupsi kepada rekan-rekan dibelakangnya.

Ten-ten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan peta merasa sedikit bingung, karena tidak ada lokasi jurang yang tergambar didalam petanya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Ten-ten yang lumayan keras.

Semuanyapun berhenti.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Didalam peta, tidak ada tanda-tanda jurang disekitar sini. Hanya terdapat hutan kecil dan pemukiman warga" Jawab Ten-ten sambil terus menatap petanya dengan teliti.

Kiba sedikit mendecak kesal, "Jadi kau pikir indera penciuman dan pendengaranku ini salah? Sudah jelas tercium bau tanah tebing disini. Aku sama sekali tidak menditeksi adanya pemukiman, pendengaran Akamarupun sama, karena memang tidak ada pemukiman penduduk disini!" Protes Kiba yang mungkin sudah terbawa emosi karena kondisinya yang sudah kelelahan saat ini.

"Jadi kau pikir aku berbohong hah!" Balas Ten-ten tak kalah terbakarnya.

"Ya! Kau sudah meremehkanku sebagai ninja pelacak!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu! Aku hanya mencoba memberi tau apa yang aku lihat dipeta!"

"Dasar k-"

"Berisik!" Teriak Sasuke yang berhasil membuat keduanya membungkam mulut rapat-rapat, kemudian mengambil peta yang ada ditangan Ten-ten. Sedangkan Kiba, hanya membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Dasar sok kuasa!"Rutuknya kecil.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengamati petanya. Disini memang tidak ada lokasi jurang dan tebing, hanya ada hutan kecil dan pemukiman warga.

"Ten-ten berbicara benar, dan Kibapun tidak mungkin salah. Tapi disini memang tidak ada jurang dan tebing" Ujar Sasuke menatap datar kearah Kiba dan Ten-ten yang kelihatannya masih berseteru.

"Apa kau membaca peta yang benar Sasuke?" Tanya Shino, "Karena Kiba memang benar, didepan terdapat jurang dan tebing, aku sudah mengirim seranggaku tadi." Imbuhnya.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke mantap, "Peta ini benar, tidak ada yang salah"

"Biar aku yang memeriksanya" Seru Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihat berdebatan antara kawan-kawannya.

"Byakugan!"

Pandangan Hinata mulai menerawang jauh kedepan, mencoba melihat medan apa yang akan mereka tempuh untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Kiba memang benar, disini hanya ada tebing dan sebuah jurang diujung. Hinata mencoba sedikit mendekat lagi. Ternyata Ten-ten juga tak sepenuhnya salah, karena terdapat pohon-pohon yang sudah hancur berantakan. Berarti Kiba dan Ten-ten memang benar, terdapat hutan disini namun sudah hancur. Jika dilihat dari kondisi pepohonan yang masih hijau dan segar, pasti hutan ini baru saja dihancurkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, tak lama setelah mereka sampai kesini. Dan pemukiman penduduk, jangan katakan bila

"Pemukimannya telah dimusnahkan"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkesiap, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"K-kiba dan Ten-ten, mereka tak b-berbica bohong. Disini me-memang terdapat hut-tan, tetapi sudah hancur. Dan tentang jurang, i-itu adalah pemukiman penduduk yang sudah dimusnahkan beberapa jam yang lalu" Jelas Hinata sedikit gemetar, matanya tebuka lebar karena pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Cepat! Kita harus memeriksanya!" Tukas Shikamaru.

Merekapun mulai berlari lagi, menuju tempat yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. Dan benar saja, ini memang hutan yang sudah dihancurkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pepohonannya masih segar, seperti ada benda besar yang baru saja melewatinya, atau suatu jurus yang memusnahkan hutan ini dengan sangat kasar.

"Semuanya! Cepat kesini!" Teriak Chouji yang berada dibibir jurang.

Semuapun langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara, untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ini sangat kejam.." Gumam Sakura yang reflek menutup mulutnya ketika melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Desanya memang benar-benar sudah dimusnahkan. Mayat-mayat warga desanya masih terlihat baru dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Adapun jasad yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, mungkin tercabik, ada juga yang terliat seperti terkena ledakan sehingga tubuhnya tercecer kemana-mana. Pembantaian ini, memang belum lama dilakukan.

"Orang macam apa yang tega melakukan semua ini! Sangat tidak memiliki perasaan!" Tukas Lee geram.

"Ini desa Youto. Padahal ini desa kecil, yang tak memiliki shinobi satupun. Tapi kenapa harus terbantai seperti ini" Kini Sai yang mulai berargumen.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa mencium bau lain selain bau darah yang sangat kuat disini!" Umpat Kiba sambil berdecak kesal.

Shikamaru mulai berpikir kembali. Kemudian turun kebawah untuk mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan pembantai sadis ini. Ia mulai mengecek satu-persatu mayat yang bergelimpangan disini. Ada bekas tusukan, tebasan, sayatan, cabikan, ledakan, dan adapula yang tubuhnya langsung dihancurkan oleh suatu jurus. Ini benar-benar sangat sadis. Kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling, menatap satu persatu puing-puing rumah yang terbakar. Dan binggo! Ada sebuah sobekan baju dan sebuah kunai, itu pasti jejaknya, karena tak mungkin warga yang notabennya kebanyakan seorang petani dan pedagang akan mengunakan kunai dan senjata ninja yang lainnya.

"Lacak ini!" Seru Shikamaru yang langsung memberikan kunai dan kain yang ia temukan kepada Kiba.

Kiba sedikit mengangkat alisnya, hidungnya tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini.

Shikamaru langsung memutar bola matanya ketika melihat ekspresi Kiba yang seperti itu, tahu maksud Kiba kalau hidungnya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

"Cium ini!" Shikamaru memberikan sesuatu yang baru saja ia rogoh dari kantungnya.

"Kapulaga? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Sudah cium saja! Dasar cerewet!" Balas Shikamaru dengan wajah yang terlihat malas-malasan.

Tanpa mau bertanya apa-apa lagi Kiba langsung menyesap aroma kapulaga yang Shikamaru berikan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Un! Tunggu, hidungnya sudah kembali normal, dia dapat memcium beberapa jenis bau selain darah disini.

"Sekarang lacak kunai dan kain itu!" Perintah Shikamaru ketika melihat ekspresi Kiba sudah berubah.

Sedikit merengut kesal, akhirnya Kiba mulai mengendus kunai dan kain yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi. Ini, aroma yang sangat ia kenal, tapi ia tidak bisa percaya kalau dia yang melakukan ini.

"Bagaimana Kiba?" Tanya Ino mewakili teman-temannya.

"Tidak," Kiba hanya mengeleng pelan, matanya terbuka lebar. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai penciumannya saat ini. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungki dia yang melakukan ini semua" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah, dan langsung membuang kain serta kunai yang dipegangnya.

"Bicara yang jelas Kiba!" Desak Saskue yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"A-aku, aku.. Tidak, tidak mungkin jika Naruto yang melakukan semua ini" Jawab Kiba dengan keringat dingin yang menetes melewati pelipisnya.

Semuapun hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan Kiba tadi, merekapun mungkin sependapat dengan Kiba, Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal sesadis ini.

"Apa kau tidak salah Kiba?" Tanya Sakura, memastikan Kiba benar-benar tenang saat melacak sipemilik kain dan kunai tersebut.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Itu bagian dari baju Naruto, dan kunai itu juga milik Naruto, karena aku ingat dia pernah mengukir lambang Konoha disetiap kunainya." Jawab Kiba sambil mengingat kejadian dimana Naruto pernah mengukir semua kunainya dengan lambang Konoha, dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat bangga menjadi shinobi yang terlahir di desa Konoha.

"Itu tidak aneh," Cetus Shino, membuat semua temannya menoleh kearahnya. "Bukannya aku tidak berpihak pada Naruto atau menjelekannya. Kita semua tau jika Naruto tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal sekejam ini. Tapi ini memang benar Naruto, tepatnya Naruto yang sedang terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Jadi tak aneh lagi jika Naruto melakukan ini" Jelasnya, agar semua tak salah paham jika ia mengatakannya langsung to the point.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Pekik Hinata sekeras mungkin. "Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun melakukan hal keji seperti ini! Ini bukan Naruto! Ini bukan Naruto! Aku yakin ini bukan Naruto!" Jeritnya lagi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan percaya bila Naruto yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tau Naruto, dia tau sifat Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin tega.

"Sabarlah Hinata" Ujar Sakura yang langsung menenangkan Hinata yang sedang diluar kendali emosinya. "Shino sudah katakan tadi. Ini memang bukan perbuatan Naruto, kegelapan yang ada didalam dirinyalah yang telah melakukan ini. Percayalah, Naruto tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia hanya sedang tertidur lelap, ia tak sadar dengan apa yang kegelapan telah lakukan padanya" Tambah Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Ini bukan Naruto, bukan, ini bukan Naruto..."

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat! Hari juga sudah menjelang pagi, kita lanjutkan perjalanan ketika matahari sudah tinggi" Seru Sasuke yang sepertinya mau mengerti dengan kondisi yang terjadi. Disaat kondisi kelelahan seperti ini pasti kawan-kawannya tidak dapat berpikir dengan tenang, dan pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, aku percaya kau tidak melakukan ini. Sakura-chan benar, kau hanya sedang terlelap jauh didalam kegelapan, tanpa sadar apa yang telah kegelapan itu lakukan pada tubuhmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan berhianan terhadap Konoha, aku sangat yakin Naruto-kun. Dan aku akan selalu percaya padamu, walau apapun kenyataannya nanti.'

**TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

**WAH! GOMENNESAI NIH SAN LAMA BANGET UPDATENYA. SOALNYA ADA BANYAK KENADALA, SEKALI LAGI SAN MINTA MAAF YA. SEMOGA KALIAN TIDAK BOSAN MEMBACA CERITA YANG NGARET INI. DAN BUAT GUEST YANG UDAH MINTA UPDATE TERUS, MAAF SAN NGGAK BISA UPDATE KILAT UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU, TAPI TERIMAKASIH BUAT RIVIEWNYA LHO^^**

**JADI DIMOHON RIVIEW PAR READERS SEMUA, BUAT SAN SEMANGAT UNTUK NGELANJUTIN CERITA INI dAN UPDATE KILAT. ARIGATOU! ^^**


	7. Started

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

* * *

**BAlASAN REVIEV KEMARIN!**

**Sebelumnya maaf ya karena baru bisa balas reviev kalian semua, karena San memang tidak terlalu pintar membalas review kalian semua. Dan sekali lagi San minta maaf karena ngga bisa update kilat, gomennnnn...!**

**NamikaZe NatHanaeL RedfieldZ**** : Haha, saya nggak ahli dalam menulis jurus^^ Dan tidak tau nama jenis banyak jurus dalam Naruto. Tapi terimakasih riviewnya^^**

**Hana Midori-chan : Iya arigatou! Dan terimakasih riviewnya.**

**Guest, Bewinkkkk, Fanfick Naruto Lover, and god and angle : Oke, oke, San akan usahain.^^**

**Neroritsu : Iya arigatou^^**

**Mendokusai : Kayanya ngga akan ada war shinobi 5 deh, karena pasti capternya bakal banyak banget. Dan buat ngikutin semua aliansi shinobi San juga ngga terlalu hapal. Jadi gomen karena tidak bisa buat yang Mendokusai mau.**

**Earl grey bernvoureth : Naruto memang jatuh terlalu dalam^^ *Seneng nyiksa orang*. Tapi otak dibalik semua ini bukan Kyuubi, melainkan Menma. Jadi ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya.. Jangan bosen baca fic gaje ini *Maksa***

**Guest : Buat Guest juga selamat menghadapi UN!**

**Guest : Hahaha, ada-ada saja****. Masa ada malaikat Naruto^^ Tapi makasih reviewnya. Ohya sebelum riview tolong kasih pen name ya, biar San ngga binggung ini Guest/ readers yang lain.**

**Kim : Arigatou!**

**Anon : SIAPPPP! Shikamaru cs pasti ketemu sama Naruto nanti, dan akan bertarung sengit. Wah-wah kayanya Anon sudah bisa baca apa yang ada di pikiran San deh^^ Terimkasih reviewnya!**

**LIM : Oke siap! San akan buat yang lebih sadis! *Evil laugh***

**Nah segitu dulu yang dapat San balas riviewnya. Gomen kalau yang belum bisa terbalas reviewnya. Makasih ucapan semangat UN-nya! Semoga yang sedang UN juga lulus dengan hasil terbaik. Dan sekarang, kita mulai kelanjutannya.**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**HAPPY READING! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Matahari sudah menyingsing tinggi diatas, pancaran cahayanya yang terang dan menyilaukan, membuat sekelompok remaja yang tengah tertidur pulas harus bangun dengan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Inilah saatnya untuk kembali mengejar apa yang mereka cari.

"YOSH! Sudah siang! Ayou bangun!" Teriak Lee yang kelihatannya heboh sendiri setelah ia yang tadi bangun paling akhir.

"Haahhh... Padahal aku masih mengantuk" Racau Shikamaru sambil terduduk malas diatas sebuah batu besar.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mandi dulu? Errr, biar lebih segar" Tawar Sakura dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Ide bagus!" Sahut Kiba cepat. "Setelah kemarin harus kelelahan seharian, tidak salah bukan jika kita menyegarkan diri dulu. Setelah itu, kita akan mengejar Naruto kembali, dengan semangat!" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi mana ada pemandian air panas disini?" Seru Shikamaru yang kembali bersuara setelah tadi terus berusaha menahan kantuknya yang luar biasa.

"Ada," Balas Shino menyimpan senyuman kecil dibalik baju panjangnya. Ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ide Sakura dan Kiba itu sangat bagus, ini memang sangat melelahkan.

"Dimana?" Tanya Ino dengan mata aquamerine-nya yang berbinar-binar.

"Satu kilo meter lagi ada pemukiman selanjutnya. Pasti ada pemandian air panas disana" Jawab Shino dengan nada datar.

"Ya, di peta juga tergambarkan begitu. Desa Koiso, desa yang lumayan besar" Sambung Ten-ten pada ucapan Shino tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, mungkin ia juga setuju karena memang ia juga merasa lelah saat ini.

Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Hinata. Mungkin yang paling terpuruk diantara mereka semua adalah Hinata, karena kekasihnya sekarang entah hilang kemana dengan segala kegelapan yang tengah menyelimutinya. Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah berdiri membelakangi sebuah pohon, dengan wajah yang masih tidak bersemangat, sama seperti kemarin saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang melakukan pembantaian di desa Youto itu.

"Hinata?" Tegur Sakura pelan sambil meraih pundak Hinata.

"Y-ya Sakura-chan?" Sahut Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura sedikit menghela nafas, "Kamu tidak tidur?" Tanya Sakura, melihat mata Hinata yang seperti itu, pasti Hinata tidak tidur tadi.

"Iya," Jawab Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Dengar," Sakura mengangkat kepala Hinata untuk mendongak kearahnya. "Jika kamu seperti ini terus, kamu tidak akan bisa melakukan pencarian ini lagi. Kondisimu itu tidak boleh seperti ini, kita harus semangat untuk mengejar Naruto. Jika kita bersedih, siapa yang akan membuat Naruto kembali melihat cahaya terang, siapa yang akan membuat Naruto kembali dari kegelapannya. Apalagi jika itu kamu, Naruto pasti akan sulit kembali jika kau terus seperti ini" Jelas Sakura, mencoba membuat Hinata tegar, tidak bersedih seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan," Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih telah membuatku semangat" Lanjutnya lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Naruto teman kami juga, dia juga sangat berarti bagi kami" Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata, lalu melepaskannya dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kita cepat. Teman-teman akan menuju pemandian air panas untuk menyegarkan diri" Ucapnya.

"Hai!" Jawab Hinata mengangguk cepat.

_(^_^)_(^_^)_

"Jadi portal itu tidak berhasil. Jadi bagaimana dengan mereka semua?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Mereka selamat dan melanjutkan pencarianmu." Jawab Menma sambil meneguk cangkir minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Berarti jurus itu payah" Ketus Naruto masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Hmpphhtttt!" Menma sedikit tersedak. "Jurus tingkat tinggi seperti itu kau bilang payah?! Apa kau bodoh!" Balas Menma meninggikan suaranya.

"Jutsu Kyosukyo, itukan nama jurus yang kau prektekan dari gulungan itu? Jutsu dengan tingkat diatas jounin, dan hanya bisa digunakan dengan pengguna ber-elemen meiton." Kini Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah lampu lentera yang menerangi ruangannya, lalu membuka kaca lentera itu dan mengeluarkan jurus. Api hitam yang memakan api merah yang ada didalam lentera.

"Sebelum kau gunakan jutsu, perhatikan dulu kelemahannya. Kau hanya memikirkan tingkat kelebihan tanpa melihat kelemahan jurus Kyosukyo itu. Kau, seperti berlari tanpa melihat lubang" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Menma yang sepertinya tidak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia, rupannya sudah menjadi pintar.

"Yare.. Kau bilang kau adalah mahluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan, kenapa kau tidak tau? Kau terlalu meremehkan shinobi Konoha. Kau tidak memandang siapa saja yang mengejarku, mereka adalah ninja-ninja hebat, dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata." Naruto sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Jutsu dewa sekalipun akan memiliki kelemahan jika diteliti dengan serius. Kau kira jutsu itu jutsu yang sempurna hm? Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu berarti kau memang payah! Kyosukyo adalah jutsu berelemen meiton, yang memiliki frekuensi cakra tingkat tinggi. Mengandalkan DNA yang telah disimpan sebelumnya untuk bisa aktiv secara otomatis. Setelah seseorang masuk kedalam jutsu itu maka orang itu akan terkurung didalamnya, tanpa ada udara yang dapat masuk lagi. Jika orang itu menyentuh dinding Kyosukyo maka orang itu akan lenyap seketika, menjadi abu. Jika orang itu hanya berdiam diri maka dia akan mati kehabisan udara. Tapi, jika Kyosukyo ditabrakan dengan elemen meiton lainnya, maka ia akan hancur. Dan kau bodoh tidak mengaktivkan jurus besi api saat mereka terkurung disana" Jelas Naruto datar lalu beranjak menuju ambang pintu. "Jika kau tidak bisa, aku saja yang akan menghabisi mereka. Karena aku tidak suka menunggu" Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Menma hanya tertawa puas didalam hatinya. Naruto sudah berkembang sangat pesat. Sungguh Menma memang ceroboh, tapi ia puas mendengar Naruto yang sangat berambisi menghabisi teman-temannya. Tali persahabatan yang ia buat selama ini, kini telah rapuh dan terguncang akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dan mungkin, sekarang Naruto tidak lagi menganggap semua sahabatnya itu berharga. Melainkan hanya sampah yang tidak berguna.

_(^_^)_(^_^)_

SHUT! SHUT! SHUT!

Seperti kilat mereka melewati dahan-dahan pohon. Rupanya setelah mandi dan menginap semalam di desa tadi membuat badan mereka menjadi sangat segar. Dan sekarang mereka kembali memulai pencarian Naruto dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Inilah waktunya persahabatan mereka diuji.

Ini Hari ketiga, tapi cakra hitam yang Naruto tinggalkan masih saja kental. Sebenarnya sebesar apa kekuatan itu. Mata byakugan Hinata dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan dimalam hari sekalipun. Cakra itu walaupun berbaur dengan udara namun membentuk sebuah titik laju.

BRAK!

"Ugh!" Lenguh Kiba yang baru saja jatuh saat melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Pasti ada yang mengganggunya karena Akamaru juga terjatuh.

"Ada aa Kiba?!" Tanya teman-temannya dengan serempak.

"Arrrgggghhhh! Ini sangat menyiksa! Hentikan suaranya! Hentikan! Arrrhhhgg!" Teriak Kiba sambil menutupi telinganya. Akamaru juga terlihat meraung-raung, seperti ada sebuah suara yang membuat Kiba dan Akamaru tersiksa seperti ini. Bagaimanapun pendengaran mereka sangat tajam.

Sakura segera berlari kearah Kiba, lalu segera memeriksanya. Sedangkan Ino langsung menangani Akamaru.

"Ada suara yang mengganggu mereka berdua" Seru Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Tapi kami tidak mendengar suara apapun?" Sahut Sai sambil meneliti keadaan sekitar.

"Kenapa ini sangat menyulitkan sekali! Jebakan ada dimana-mana!" Desis Shino mendecak sebal.

"Bagaimana ini..?" Tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kiba terus seperti ini, atau gendang telinganya akan pecah.

Sasuke terus memutar otak. Pasti pria rubah itu telah memberi masing-masing jebakan untuk mereka. Sekarang Kiba, siapa selanjutnya. Kemudian ia mengaktivkan mata sharingannya, melihat aliran cakra yang mengalir pada tubuh Kiba dan Akamaru. Ada sebuah asap berwarna kuning yang terus menjalar melewati telinganya.

"Jadi seperti itu" Gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menemukan titik terang untuk menyelamatkan Kiba dan Akamaru.

Sakura dan Ino segera menjauh ketika Sasuke mendekati Kiba dan Akamaru, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, seolah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Jarum akupuntur?" Pinta Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya kearah Ino. Dan setelah Ino memberikan dua buah jarum akupuntur Sasuke mulai menetralkan jarum itu dengan membakarnya.

Perlahan ia sibakan rambut Kiba dan menusukan jarum itu pada leher bagian belakang, begitupun dengan Akamaru. Rupanya Sasuke menutup saraf pendengarang mereka. Tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setidaknya benda itu akan disitu sampai suara itu hilang.

"Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan" Ujar Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

Semuapun melihat kearah Kiba dan Akamaru. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah membaik, jadi mereka mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah meloncat bersama Shikamaru.

Kiba memperhatikan teman-temannya yang terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun? Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Saat ia palingkan pandangannya kearah Akamaru, diapun tidak bisa mendengar gonggongan Akamaru, padahal ia bisa lihat jelas mulut Akamaru sedang melolong.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kiba setengah berteriak sambil menusuk telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Berisik!" Tukas Chouji sambil mengacungkan bonggemannya kedepan.

"Hah!?" Tanya Kiba mencondongkan telinganya.

"Sudahlah Chouji, percuma saja kau berbicara dengan Kiba. Dia itu sedang tuli, jadi biarkan saja" Ujar Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Chouji.

"Hey! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa! Jelaskan, apa suara itu memecahkan gendang suaraku! Hah!" Teriak kiba dengan intonasi nada yang lebih tinggi, karena diapun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, hanya terlihat Sai yang sedang membuka gulungannya, mungkin dia akan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang tuli untuk beberapa saat kawan. Jadi diamlah" Ucap Kiba saat membaca gulungan yang Sai beberkan kearahnya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Apa! Tuli! Pendengaranku yang berharga tuli! Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Kiba histeris dan langsung mendapat jitakan hebat dari Ino.

"Hati-hati dengan jarumnya" Ujar Sasuke datar, tanpa melirik kearah Ino dan Kiba.

"Ahhh ya, maaf. Aku akan hati-hati" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Kiba masih saja memukul –mukulkan telinganya.

Perjalanpun dilanjutkan dengan lancar, walaupun Kiba masih saja perotes tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi keseriusan yang lain untuk tetap fokus mencari Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir, kiranya apa lagi jebakan yang menanti mereka hadapi. Mungkin akan lebih menakutkan dari yang sebelumnya. Apakah selanjutnya akan ada monster buatan yang menyerang mereka seperti waktu di desa? Atau juga mungkin ada mahluk yang lebih mengerikan. Pasti ada kejutan nanti.

"Cakranya semakin kental!" Seru Hinata yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti dengan yang lain juga.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura mendekati Hinata yang kelihatannya sedang gugup.

Hinata sedikit mengeuk ludahnya. "Ca-cakranya, semakin terlihat sangat j-jelas. I-itu-"

"Itu berarti kita sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto! Aku tidak siap memukul wajah bocah itu!" Sambung Lee cepat kemudian langsung berlari sekencang mungkin. Barangkali Naruto memang ada disini.

BRUGH!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menghalangiku Shino!" Protes Lee saat Shino menarik kakinya dengan serangga sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Jangan ceroboh" Sahut Shino datar dan singkat.

Sedangkan Kiba, terlihat mendapat penciuman baru. Untunglah hidungnya ini masih bisa digunakan. "Dia, ada disini" Gumam Kiba yang terlihat melamun. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dan kosong. Ini benar bau Naruto.

"Siapa Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke yang mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Namun Kiba masih tetap diam.

Ohya, ia lupan kalau ia menutup saraf pendengarannya tadi. Dan mungkin bunyi itu sudah menghilang karena mereka sudah sangat jauh dari tempat itu.

"Bau siapa yang kau cium Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan jarum yang ia tusukan dileher belakang Kiba tadi. Begitupun Sakura yang melepaskan jarum dileher belakang Akamaru.

"Naruto" Jawab Kiba singkat, tanpa banyak bertanya tentang pendengarannya yang sudah kembali.

"Cepat cari ruang terbuka!" Perintah Shikamaru yang langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari hutan. Karena jika mereka bertarung didalam hutan pasti akan merepotkan.

Semua berlari mengikuti komando Shikamaru dari belakang. Jantung merekapun kini berdebar tak karuan. Apakah mungkin tiba-tiba Naruto ada disini.

"Bentuk formasi!" Perintah Shikamaru lagi saat mereka sudah keluar dari hutan. Mungkin tebing akan lebih memudahkan mereka.

Semua membentuk formasi memutar, mata mereka masing-masing terfokus pada arah yang mereka tempati. Bisa saja Naruto datang dari segala arah. Keringat dingin mulai menetes melewati pelipis masing-masing. Disini sepi, tak ada suara. Apa mungkin akan ada serangan tiba-tiba.

"Rupannya kalian semua sudah siap ya? Sungguh hebat" Seru suara dibalik sebuah pohon yang berdiameter cukup besar. Sehingga membuat Sasuke dan yang lain makin waspada.

Perlahan muncul sesosok pria berjubah hitam, dengan topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu, aku ini bukan hantu" Ujar Menma sambil terus mendekat. "Aku sarankan kalian menyerah saja, sebelum Naruto datang kemari." Sambungnya.

"..."

"Aku berikan dua pilihan," Menma menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Kalian menyerah dan menjadi budak kami, atau mati dihabisi sahabat baik kalian sendiri? Bagaimana hm? Tawaran bagus bukan?" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah orang aneh!" Sembur Lee dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, itu pilihan kalian sendiri. Tidak ada penawaran ulang" Sahut Menma yang langsung melepas jubah hitam yang metupi tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba berlari kearah Lee yang tepat berada didepannya.

SREGH!

BRAKH!

Tubuh Menma tiba-tiba terpental kebelakang. Sial! Rupannya dia sudah datang.

"Jangan sentuh mangsaku, Menma" Ucap seseorang yang sudah pasti mereka kenal. Naruto Uzumaki dengan penampilan baru. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam serupa, bola mata yang berwarna hitam kelam, tanpa ada ikat kepala didahinya. Dia sungguh berbeda.

"Kau bisa membuat topengku hancur bodoh!" Tukas Menma sambil membenarkan letak topengnya yang sedikit bergeser tadi.

"Persetan dengan topeng busukmu itu. Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanku?" Sekarang Naruto menatap Lee yang kelihatannya sangat ketakukan. Lalu ia menepuk puncak kepala Lee dan berkata, "Aku yang akan menghabisi sahabat-sahabat baikku sendiri"

Semua masih diam membantu. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Tapi mereka tidak salah dengar Naruto baru mengatakannya dengan jelas. Apakah akan terjadi pertarungan diantara mereka.

"N-naruto-kun" Gumam Hinata pelan, sambil terus diam tak bergerak.

"Oh, kau," Sahut Naruto yang kemudian beralih mendekati Hinata. "Apa kabarmu hime?" Lanjutnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"..." Hinata masih tetap diam membisu. Sungguh ia baru melihat Naruto menyeringai seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin jadi yang pertama?" Tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Maksudku adalah," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu mencengkram wajah Hinata dengan kuat, "Apa kau ingin menjadi orang pertama yang aku habisi!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sangat datar, sehingga tatapan matanya terlihat sangat menusuk.

DAP!

Naruto menahan kaki Sasuke yang hendak menendangnya. "Rupannya kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin dihabisi!" Seru Naruto lalu membanting Sasuke kebelakang hingga membentur sebuah batu besar.

"Sadarlah Naruto!" Teriak Lee yang hendak memukul Naruto namun gagal. Karena Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya, entah sejak kapan, dan langsung menendang tubuhnya yang langsung melesat menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang ada dihutan.

Sedangkan Naruto kembali mundur kearah Menma berada. Mengedarkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya, lalu kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Cepat, hadapi aku"

**TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

**Wah gomen lagi! San baru sempet publis hari ini karena UN smp baru dimulai! Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya dengan cerita yang ngaret ini. Dan San harap kalian juga masih mau memberikan review walau memang tidak layak. Jadi R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**Chapter 8**

Suasana seketika itu saja menjadi sangat tegang. Ketidak pastian kini tengah merundung hati mereka semua, apakah mereka harus melawan Naruto atau tidak.

Semua masih diam, tak ada yang bergerak namun tetap siaga pada kuda-kuda masing-masing. Tenggorokan mereka terasa tercekat, sedangkan jantung mereka berdebar tak karuan. Keputusan ini sangatlah sulit.

"Ayo hadapi aku! Apa kalian taku?!" Tantang Naruto yang masih tetap pada seringaian jahatnya.

"..."

"Apa kalian takut?" Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. "Bukankah kalian ingin aku kembali?" Tantang Naruto lagi. Namun dengan tatapan yang berubah datar.

"Jangan bermain-main lagi Naruto, cepat habisi mereka. Bukannya kita harus cepat? Konoha sedang kacau sekarang!" Teriak Menma dari kejauhan.

Konoha katanya. Apa yang dia maksud dengan menyebut nama Konoha? Apa dia dan Naruto akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang juga.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan menyebut nama Konoha?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

Naruto diam sejenak, lalu ia menoleh kearah Menma kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Kau pintar nona, tebakanmu benar 100%. Jadi cepat lawan Naruto dan-"

"Tidak akan!" Cekat Lee yang sepertinya sudah bangkit. Dengan jalan yang sedikit sempoyongan, Lee berjalan mendekat, "Naruto adalah teman kami, dan kami kenal benar Naruto itu seperti apa. Naruto adalah seorang shinobi yang sangat mencintai desanya, ia ninja yang hebat, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghasut Naruto!" Teriak Lee lalu kembali berlari kearah Menma dan mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di ulu hati Menma.

"Jangan bercanda bocah," Menma menarik tangan Lee lalu mengangkatnya keatas. "Tinjumu itu seperti anak kecil" Ejeknya dengan notasi suara yang merendahkan.

DAP!

Menma kini menahan tendangan Lee dengan satu tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan teman-temanmu jika ingin melawan kami!"

DRAK! BRUG! BRUG!

Tubuh Lee kembali terlempar, dengan berkali-kali tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tanah. Sebenarnya siapa pria itu.

"Itu tidak benar kan Naruto?!" Kini Kiba yang angkat bicara, dengan harapan Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu semua.

"Hm" Jawab Naruto singkat. "Aku tidak bohong" Lanjutnya.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Mereka sungguh takut dengan Naruto yang sekarang, bahkan mereka tidak menyangka Naruto akan semenakutkan ini.

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu Naruto?! Kau janji akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa, menjaga desa sekuat tenaga! Kau bilang kau akan menjadi orang terkuat agar bisa menjadi Hokage!" Dengan sedikit emosi Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto, walaupun sekarang dalam hatinya ia sedang ketakutan menatap Naruto dihadapannya.

"Kau menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kegelapan, tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini Naruto? Kumohon sadarlah, kami sangat berharap kau kembali pada dirimu lagi, tak seperti sekarang. Aku mohon Naruto, kami sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Hinata sambil memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya kini terasa berbeda, dingin, dan kaku.

"Aku sudah sadar Hinata," Sahut Naruto dengan datar, Hinatapun langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto tak sedikitpun menatapnya.

"Aku ini sudah sadar. Aku yang dululah yang belum sadar, ternyata kalian itu tidak berguna. Aku hanya membuang waktuku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan, padahal aku tidak perlu itu. Karena kekuatanlah yang membuat aku diakui" Sambung Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Kenapa Naruto!" Hinata memukul pelan dada Naruto, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!" Lanjutnya terus memukul dada Naruto dengan sedikit keras.

Pukulan Hinata berhenti, bukan karena alasan, namun karena tangan Naruto yang menahannya. Kini bisa Hinata lihat mata hitam Naruto yang sekarang kelam, tidak secerah mata shapirenya dulu.

"Menyerahlah nona, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah pendirianku. Dan sekarang kembalilah, jaga teman-temanmu agar tidak terbunuh!" Kecam Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu melompat kebelakang untuk menemui Menma.

"Cepat Naruto! Aku tidak sabar lagi!" Seru Menma dengan keras, sehingga membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah," Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru dan yang lain. "Aku hitung sampai 5 dan kalian harus siap untuk menyerangku, atau aku yang akan menyerang kalian duluan?" Tawar Naruto dengan datar.

Namun semuanya masih terdiam pada posisi masing-masing, tak ada yang bergerak maupun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Naruto. Mereka benar-benar belum siap melawan.

"Satu,"

Naruto mulai menghitung, namun semuanya masih tetap diam.

"Dua,"

"Tiga,"

"Empat,"

ZRUBBBB!

"Lima,"

"Berpencar!" Teriak Shikamaru saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka, entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan melarikan diri kapten!"

BUAKH!

Satu tendangan telak mendarat diperut Shikamaru hingga ia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Sejak kapak, hah..hah... kau ada dibelakangku?! Akh!" Rintih Shikamaru ketika ia rasakan sakit dan panas didalam tubuhnya. Padahal itu Cuma tendangan, tapi mengapa sesakit ini.

"Nimpo itsumaria!" Seru Sai melepaskan mantra lukisannya.

CRAT! CRAT!

Namun sayang, Naruto baru saja menggagalkan tehniknya hanya dengan jentikan tangan. Sebenarnya sebesar apa kekuatan kegelapan dalam tubuh Naruto.

Semua tetap siaga, bisa saja Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang dan menghajar mereka. Tapi mereka lihat Naruto masih dalam posisinya, dengan tatapan datar namun mengerikan.

"Aku beri kalian kesempatan untuk menyerangku lebih dulu, tapi kalian malah menolaknya" Seru Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Dan sekarang, akulah yang akan menyerang kalian!" Sambungnya dengan keras.

ZRUUUBB!

BUGGHH!

BUAKKKHH!

ZRRAAAGGGHHH!

Tiba-tiba semuanya sudah terhempas segala arah. Gerakan Naruto bagai kilat yang tidak terditeksi, bahkan bayangannya saja masih tertinggal ditempatnya tadi, tapi sekarang ia sudah berhasil menghajar semua temannya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Kalian lambat!" Seru Menma sambil menggerakan ibu jarinya kebawah.

"Dia cepat sekali.." Rintih Kiba memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tendangan Naruto tadi terasa begitu sangat kuat.

"Ya, bahkan lebih cepat dari Sasuke" Sambung Shino yang bernasib sama dengan yang lain.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali menatap tajam kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku cepat bukan?" Kini Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa shinobi-shinobi kuat lebih banyak memilih kekuatan kegelapan. Itu karena kekuatan itu sangat mengesankan. Bersama dengan kalian membuatku terhambat, aku tidak percaya diri, ketergantungan, bertingkah bodoh karena ingin kalian menganggapku. Mengingat hal itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa inilah yang terbaik untukku sa-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan idiot! Kau adalah sahabat kami! Kami mengakuimu!" Cekat Lee dengan wajah yang terbakar karena kesal.

"Heh, kalian memang mengakuiku, tapi itu setelah aku memiliki kekuatan yang dapat aku tunjukan! Kekuatan yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan 2 Uchiha bodoh itu!" Balas Naruto dengan notasi suara tinggi, namun masih tetap dengan mimik wajah yang datar, "Dengan kekuatan aku bisa mendapatkan apapun. Dengan kekuatan aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku. Teman, sahabat, keluarga, maupun saudara, itu hanya membuatku hal itu lah yang membuatku lemah. Karena aku terlanjur mengenal apa itu persahabatan, apa itu keluarga, apa itu kasih sayang, mengenal rasanya diakui, diperhatikan, bahkan aku mengenal apa itu cinta." Naruto sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Karena itu, menumbuhkan rasa saling perduli yang kuat, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa belas kasihan yang membuatku tidak bisa mengembangkan kekuatanku lebih jauh. Maka dari itu, sekarang aku membunuh semua perasaan itu, melenyapkannya hingga tak bersisa. Tali persahabatan yang dulu susah payah aku jalin pada semua orang, kini aku putuskan. Tidak ada rasa kasihan, rasa peduli, rasa takut akan sesuatu, atau perasaan apapun itu, bahkan aku melenyapkan rasa cintaku sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan dingin dan datar, seperti tidak ada beban sedikitpun untuk mengatakan semua itu dengan lantang.

Semua mulai bangkit, walaupun masih terasa sakit pada perut dan punggung masing-masing. Mereka menatap mata Naruto yang masih terpejam. Entah kenapa mereka merasa sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Walaupun mereka tau Naruto tengah terjatuh dalam kegelapan saat ini, namun mereka dapat melihat diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Ini murni Naruto, murni tanpa ada pengaruh dari dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Entahlah itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti mereka dapat melihat itu benar-benar Naruto yang mengatakannya.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kalian membantuku untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu? Bagaimana jika kalian membantuku dengan cara kalian lenyap ditanganku sekarang juga!"

"Menghindar!" Intrupsi Sai cepat ketika melihat sebuah bola rasengan hitam muncul dari tangan Naruto.

SRING! SRING! SRING!

BUARRRR!

Ledakan hasil rasingan suriken Naruto berhasil meledak diantara mereka. Untunlah mereka segera lari dan menghindar. Telat sedetik saja mungkin mereka sudah menjadi abu saat ini.

"Jadi mereka melarikan diri kehutan untuk memisahkan kita ya," Ucap Menma yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Naruto.

"Ya. Berarti kita memang harus berpencar" Sahut Naruto datar.

"Yare~ Menyusahkan" Keluh Menma yang langsung saja menghilang.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," Sambung Naruto kemudian mengikuti langkah Menma mengejar Shikamaru dkk yang ternyata memang berpencar menjadi dua.

"Apa sudah saatnya Shikamaru?" Tanya Sai yang berada di belakang Shikamaru, dengan gulungan yang siap ia pakai kapan saja.

"Belum. Sasuke masih menghilang sejak Naruto melemparnya tadi. Jadi lebih baik kita tunggu Sasuke dulu" Jawab Shikamaru yang kelihatannya masih memegangi perutnya.

SRING!

BWARRRTTT! BWARRRTTT!

"Sial! Pria rubah itu sangat menyusahkan!" Umpat Shikamaru saat Menma melepaskan bola rasingan hitam kearahnya.

Team terbagi menjadi dua untuk memisahkan Naruto dari Menma. Namun rupanya rencana mereka gagal, karena sekarang mereka kembali terkumpul. Ternyata Naruto dan Menma sengaja mendesak mereka dengan serangan-serangan jarak jauh, agar mereka kembali berkumpul dan mudah dihancurkan.

SHUT!

SHUT!

SHUT!

Mereka kembali mengambil posisi siaga. Naruto berhasil memojokan mereka diujung hutan, dengan tebing-tebing tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Terpojok huh?" Kecam Naruto dari belakang Menma.

Semua semakin menjaga jarak, sampai mereka bersandaran dengan dinding tebing dan tak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan Naruto semakin mendekat, raut wajahnya yang datar memberikan kesan dingin yang luar biasa, apa lagi jika mereka menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"Sungguh sangat ironi, seorang sahabat yang dibantai oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Sekali-kali cobalah kalian merasakan mati, mungkin akan menjadi pengalaman yang paling mengesankan." Hina Menma sambil membenarkan letak topengnya.

SSUUUIIITTT!

Sebuah rasingan shuriken kembali muncul dari tangan Naruto.

"Waktu kejar-kejaran sudah habis, ini saatnya penghabisan." Desis Naruto pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh semuanya.

Naruto semakin mendekat dan mendekat, rasa taku yang teramat sangat kini telah timbul dihati mereka. Apakah mungkin mereka akan mati sekarang juga, mati tampa bisa membuat Naruto sadar kembali? Apakah ini akan terjadi.

"JANGAN MENYERAH!"

ZZZRRRTTTT!

DUARRR!

"SASUKE!?" Teriak semuanya ketika melihat Sasuke baru saja mendaratkan chidorinya pada dada Naruto hingga tertembus kedepan.

"Akh!"

"Jika kau tidak bisa dikembalikan secara baik-baik! Bagaimana jika kau mati saja!" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung mengembangkan chidorinya hinga menjalar kemana-mana.

BUAAmMM!

DDDRRRTTTT!

Suasana hening seketika. Kumpulan asap terlihat menutupu sekeliling akibat chidori Sasuke tadi. Apakah Sasuke berhasil? Apakah Sasuke berhasil membunuh Naruto.

Asappun mulai hilang, kini mereka bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi. Setetes demi setetes darah mulai berjatuhan dari tangan Sasuke yang memang belum melepaskan tangannya dari dada Naruto yang ia tembus.

Dengan raut pucat pasi mereka memaksakan untuk melihat. Mata Naruto yang membulat dengan mulut yang menganga dan mengeluarkan darah, dadanya terlihat berlubang walaupun tangan Sasuke masih ada disana. Sasuke berhasil, dia berhasil membunuh Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun..." Gumam Hinata yang tak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Naruto telah mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Teriak Lee histeris.

"Apa kau bodoh! Kenapa kau membunuh Naruto!" Tambah Chouji dengan histeris.

Sasuke masih terdiam, dia masih mencerna tindakan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tangannyapun gemetar. Lalu Sasuke perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto, lalu menatap lumuran darah yang membasahi tangannya.

Brugh!

Tubuh Narutopun tumbang ketanah, dengan badan yang tidak lagi bergerak.

'K-kenap, kenapa aku lakukan ini! Naruto...' Sasuke memandang tubuh Naruto yang tersungkur dihadapannya. Dia diam, tak bergerak, Naruto sudah benar-benar mati.

"Kau ceroboh Sasuke!" Kecam Menma yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

'Aku terlalu terbawa emosi, kenapa kau sebodoh ini Sasuke! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat. Kau telah gagal Sasuke, kau telah gagal membawa Naruto kembali, bahkan tidak untuk selama-lamanya.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus menatap tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa, ia tak lagi merasakan cakra Naruto. Tapi kelihatannya pria rubah itu masih tenang-tenang saja, dan seharusnya jika Naruto benar-benar mati maka cakra Kyuubi akan terlepas semua.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan membuat mereka bingung. Kau telah membuat kekasih dan teman-temanmu menangis, sekarang cepatlah, jangan mempermainkan mereka!" Seru Menma yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Jasad Narutopun kini berubah menjadi semacam tanah liat, dengan seseorang tak dikenal didalamnya.

Semua kembali tercengang, ternyata itu bukan Naruto, melainkan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana bisa aura cakranya sama seperti yang Naruto miliki, dan jika benar dia hanya sekedar orang yang sedang menyamar, seharusnya jurusnya sudah hilang sejak tadi. Karena setiap jurus yang ia gunakan adalah jurus yang membutuhkan cakra besar, yang secara tidak langsung akan mengikis justu peniru yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa b-bisa sperti ini?!" Gumam Shikamaru yang sepertinya memang tertipu oleh semua ini.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu!" Seru Menma membuyarkan lamunan semuanya. "Aku tau bocah itu akan datang terlambat, jadi aku sengaja membuat replikanya dengan menggunakan tubuh seseorang. Tapi yang jelas dialah yang mengendalikannya, dengan kata lain orang ini terkena brain controle." Lanjutnya lalu tertawa lepas.

"Jika dia bukan Naruto lalu dimana Naruto yang asli!" Teriak Sasuke yang mulai geram.

"Dibelakangmu Sasuke!"

"Huh!"

BUAKH!

Hening~... Bukan karena tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar kearah mereka, tapi karena melihat Naruto yang ada dihadapan mereka. Separuh wajahnya dipenuhi dengan bercak berwarna ungu, jubah hitam-putih dengan mata yang kelabu, dan wajah datar yangterlihat sangat dingin.

"Dia lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi," Guman Sakura dengan mata yang masih terbelalak kaget.

Naruto terdiam, memperhatikan raut wajah teman-temannya dengan seksama. Kemudian ia berjalan ketempat jasad orang yang telah dibunuh Sasuke tadi.

DUKH!

Naruto menendang jasad itu keatas, kemudian mengeluarkan semacam api berwarna hitam dan mengacungkannya keatas. Taklama kemudian api itu menjadi pusanan kecil, seperti sebuah rasingan yang terbuat dari api. Dan ketika jasad itu turun..

CRRRAAATTTT! CCCRRRRAAATTTT!

Jasad itu sudah hancur, beberapa bagian tubuhnya berserakan dengan darah yang mengucur deras. Jasadnya seperti tercabik, sama seperti jasad-jasad yang mereka lihat di desa itu. Ternyata benar Naruto yang melakukan semua ini.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto," Seru Menma sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Diam!" Tukas Naruto mendelik sinis kearah Menma. Naruto memang tidak ingin banyak bicara saat ini.

"Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto lebih berbahaya dari tiruannya tadi" Bisik Shikamaru sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Ya, dia lebih diam dari pada yang tadi. Bisa ku lihat dari pancaran matanya, tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidak perlu dulu menganggap dia itu Naruto, jangan takut untuk menyerangnya. Ini memang keputusan yang sangat berat, tapi kita harus melakukannya" Balas Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Bukan berarti Sasuke juga tega melakukan ini, namun ini memang perlu. Jika mereka tidak berani menghajar Naruto, bagai mana mereka bisa menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan orang yang sudah termakan kegelapan memang harus memakai kekerasan, sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang, kemudian menjentikan satu jarinya pada semua kawan-kawannya.

"Apa kita harus melakukan itu Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura yang mungkin merasa keberatan. Namun Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kita harus bisa," Sambar Sasuke ketika melihat teman-temannya saling menggeleng. "Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkannya, kalian harus bisa menghajarnya. Buat dia sadar dari kegelapan yang menutupi cahayanya. Kalian harus mengorbankan perasaan kalian, menghapus sejenak ingatan kalian tentang Naruto! Karena Naruto yang ada dihadapan kalian ini bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya!" Sambung Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ini memang harus dilakukan.

"Kalau begitu siapa diantara kalian yang ingin menghajarku duluan?" Tantang Naruto dengan dinginnya, dengan suara berat yang menusuk bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hah!"

"Ya, buktikan ucapan Uchiha itu. Kalau kalian memang bisa menyadarkanku" Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah!" Lee menyodorkan dirinya kedepan. "Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu kembali Naruto, aku akan melakukannya!" Lanjut Lee dengan serius.

BRUSSHHH!

Lee mulai memusatkan cakra pada kedua tangannya, lalu dalam hitugan detik ia mulai berlari kencang kearah Naruto.

"HYAAAAAA-UHM!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai, saat pukulan Lee tiba-tiba berhenti di depan wajahnya. "Kau tidak tega? Kenapa kau ragu menghajarku Lee, apa kau terlanjur menganggapku sahabat?"

Lee masih mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini, Naruto benar, ia masih ragu untuk mendaratkan pukulannya pada wajah Naruto.

"Cepat pukul aku, teman"

DEGH!

Lee langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu teriris mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Teman, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Naruto!" Tukas Lee menarik kembali kepalan tangannya. "Teman, seharusnya kita saling mengasihi, saling menjaga, melindungi, bukan seperti ini! Tali persahabatan yang kau buat sudah terlalu kuat Naruto! Bukankah kau bilang teman adalah segala-galanya, persahabatanlah yang telah menguatkanmu! Kau bilang, selama semua temanku masih ada, aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau ingat Naruto!" Tukas Lee lagi sambil menatap tajam bola mata kelabu milik Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku ini sudah memutuskan semua tali persahabatan itu. Jadi, sekarang kalian tidak ada artinya lagi bagiku." Balas Naruto datar, tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun pada wajahnya.

"Keterlaluan!"

BUAKH!

"Pukulan bagus," Ucap Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Kau berhasil mengalahkan keraguanmu, teman."

BUAKHH!

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU LAGI!"

BUAKKH!

"KARENA KAU BUKAN NARUTO!"

TAP!

Naruto menahan tangan Lee dengan cepat.

"Aku ini Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

TAP!

Naruto kembali menahan kaki Lee yang diarahkan kearahnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini,"

DUKH!

Naruto menendang tubuh Lee keatas.

"Aku memututuskan tali persahabatan kita!" Desis Naruto lalu menendang tubuh Lee yang melayang diatas kebawah.

"Lee!" Teriak semua hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sasuke benar, kita harus tega melawan Naruto. Seperti Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji melawan edotensei Asuma-sensei dulu" Ujar Lee yang kembali bangkit.

Ternyata ucapan Lee itu berhasil membangun sebuah keyakinan pada hati teman-temannya. Disinilah persahabatan mereka diuji, ini adalah cara untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat tali persahabatan yang telah Naruto tanam dan mengaitkannya pada semua orang. Teman, akan selalu menjaga temannya. Dan Sahabat, akan selalu menjaga sahabatnya, walaupun mereka harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

"Terimakasih Naruto, akhirnya kau secara tidak langsung menyadarkan kami semua, kalau tali persahabatan yang kau buat memang benar-benar kuat"

**TOBECONTINUE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Jadi, apa kalian akan memberi aku kejutan?" Naruto menatap datar kearah teman-temannya. Bisa terdengar dari nada suara Naruto tadi, ia terdengar meremehkan.

'Kau bodoh Naruto, sangat bodoh karena menantang keyakinan Lee' Gumam Ten-ten dalam hati.

"Baiklah! KONOHA GATE!" Teriak Shikamaru memerintahkan untuk membentuk formasi.

"HAI!"

SHUT! SHUT! SHUT!

Semua sudah pada posisi masing, masing. Membentuk dinding pertahan yang menyerupai diding yang melingkari Konoha.

"Kita harus hati-hati," Bisik Sasuke pada Shikamaru, lalu Shikamaru memberi kode pada teman-teman yang lain dengan cara menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Heh," Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil. "Formas kuno. Tapi tak apa, ini pasti mengesankan" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian kecil.

Genggaman Lee sudah mengerat kuat. Kekesalannya pada Naruto kini sudah membuncah.

'Kenapa dia tak sadar-sadar, apakah tali persahabatan yang selama ini terjalin tak sedikitpun ia rasakan? Sabar Lee, kita tunggu sebentar sampai dia benar-benar keterlaluan' Batin Lee sambil terus mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Cepatlah teman, hmmmm... maksudku, bekas teman baikku" Ejek Naruto tapi masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"GERBANG SATU TERBUKALAH!"

WUZZZZ! WUUUZZZZ!

"LEE! Jangan gegabah!" Teriak Kiba berharap agar Lee kembali pada posisinya.

Namun rupanya Lee tidak meladeni ucapan Kiba tadi, ia masih terus memutari Naruto untuk membuka jurus urarenge-nya.

"GERBANG KEDUA, TERBUKALAH!"

WUZZZZ!

SRRINGG!

"Bagaimanapun aku harus menyadarkanmu!"

BUAKH!

Lee menendang tubuh Naruto keatas dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GERBANG KETIGA, TERBUKALAH!"

WUZZZ!

"Karena kau, sangat berarti bagi kami!"

DUKH!

Satu tendangan lagi Lee lancarkan hingga Naruto kembali jatuh kebawah.

"CEPATLAH SADAR!" Teriak Lee kembali menendang Naruto sebelum Naruto jatuh menyentuh tanah.

BUKH!

DAKH!

DAKH!

DAKH!

Lee terus menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, tidak membiarkannya menyentuh tanah sedikitpun. Menghabiskan tenaganya dengan membuka gerbang terakhir, yaitu gerbang ke tujuh.

Walaupun sebenarnya Lee tidak tega, namun iya tetap terus melancarkan serangannya. Entah sudah sesakit apa tangannya sekarang, tapi ia terus menghajar Naruto. Mungkin memang kekerasan yang dapat menyadarkannya.

"Nimpo, kusuroi!"

BUZZHHH!

Sebuah burung elang muncul dari gulungan Sai, rupannya ia juga ingin membantu.

Lalu Sai naik keatas burunga buatannya itu, mengarahkannya terbang keatas Naruto dan Lee yang sedang bertarung. Atau tepatnya Lee yang menghabisi Naruto saat ini.

"Nimpo, daigutso!" Gumam Sai menjatuhkan beberapa ledakan yang ia bentuk seperti laba-laba kearah Naruto dan Lee. Pasti Lee juga sudah paham untuk apa ia terbang diatasnya.

SHUT! SHUTT!

Lee langsung melompat kebelakang ketika ia lihat laba-laba buatan Sai sudah mendekat.

BUUAAAMMM! DOMM! DOMM! DOMM!

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Lagi-lagi asap menghalangi pandangan merka. Tapi tunggu, sosok bayangan hitam terlihat mendekat dari gumpalan asap putih itu, mungkinkah dia..

"Dia hanya mengalami luka ringan!" Ucap Sakura ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari gumpalan asap itu. Ya, Naruto keluar dari gumpalan asap itu dengan luka ringan. Jubahnya memang terkoyak habis, tapi badan dan wajahnya, hanya mendapat luka ringan.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, seharusnya dia terluka sangat parah. Mengingat pukulan dan ledakan tadi, ini sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya" Tambah Ino dengan tatapan takjub bercampur ketakutan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Lee, dan berhenti ketika jarak mereka sudah mencapai tujuh meter.

"K-kena-kenapa kkau h-hanya, kkenapa ka-u hany-hanya-"

"Mendapat luka ringan?" Cekat Naruto cepat pada ucapan Lee yang terbata-bata tadi, sedangkan Lee hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat ini semua.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan!" Teriak Menma yang sedari tadi menonton dari sisi kiri, enam puluh meter dari posisi Naruto bertarung. "Kalian pikir Naruto akan terluka parah dengan serangan kelas rendah seperti itu? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kalian anggap Naruto itu siapa? Seseorang yang lemah hah? Dasar rendahan!" Kecamnya lagi dengan penuh penghinaan.

"Tutup mulutmu Menma!" Bentak Naruto dingin, "Kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar racauan mu yang tidak berguna!" Lanjutnya, dan kelihatannya Menma hanya diam. Kemudian Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya kearah Lee. "Apa kau sudah puas? Apa ingin lagi?"

Lee kembali mengeratkan tangannya, "Naruto.. Rasa sakitmu, rasa dendamu, rasa pedih yang kau rasakan hingga membuatmu seperti ini, sebenarnya rasa sakit apa itu? Berdasarkan apa kau mengungkit rasa sakit itu?!" Tanya Lee dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Rasa sakit itu, karena-"

SRING!

Sebuah tanda muncul dikening Naruto. Tanda bintang segi enam dengan segel kegelapan yang melingkarinya. Kemudian Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, dengan Menma yang segera mendekatinya.

"AKH!" Rintih Naruto yang langsung jatuh ketanah dengan mulut yang memuntahkan darah.

'Sial! Sudah ku duga efek jurusnya belum sempurna. Seharusnya dia bersabar untuk mencerna jurus dari gulungan itu! Dasar keras kepala' Umpat Menma sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?!" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menahan rasa sakit yang membuncah di dada dan kepalanya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, tertekan, dan tersayat.

"Ini efek dari jurus terlarang itu. Sudah kubilang kau harus menunggu sampai prosesnya selesai, tapi kau malah pergi pegitu saja. Dan sekarang kau harus cepat menghabisi mereka, jangan bermain. Karena kita akan melakukan persembahan ulang" Jawab Menma setengah berbisik, kemudian kembali mundur menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menghilangkan rasa perih yang mendera matanya tadi. Kemudian kembali menatap kearah teman-temannya.

"Matanya, kau lihat matanya Sasuke," Bisik Sakura ketika melihat bola mata Naruto kembali kewarna semula, yaitu blue shapirenya yang damai.

"Ya, mungkin ini sisi lemahnya. Kita harus menghajarnya sekarang" Sahut Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam saku ninjanya.

Shikamaru sudah mengerti ketika Sakura mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Kemudian ia membentuk tanda tambah dengan menyilangkan telunjuk jarinya. Ini saatnya untuk menyerang.

BUFH!

Ten-ten segera membuka gulungannya ketika mereka sudah menyebar kemudian merapal jurus dan mengeluarkan ratusan kunai dari gulungannya.

TRANK! TRANK! TRANGKK!

Naruto menepis kunai-kunai itu hanya dengan satu tangannya, yang membuat Kiba dan Chouji mundur ketika hendak menyerangnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan serangan jarak jauh!" Seru Sai yang sedari tadi sudah terbang memutar Naruto di atas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

BRAGGGHHH!

Sakura langsung melayangkan tinjunya ketanah. Membuat Naruto kewalahan menghindar karena ia masih merasakan pusing pada kepalanya.

Semuanya mulai menyerang secara bersamaan, dengan Naruto yang terus menghindar tanpa ada perlawanan. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya membuat Naruto harus mengalah, atau jika tidak tubuhnyalah yang akan hancur.

"KONOHA SENPO!"

BUAARRR!

Tendangan Lee lagi-lagi meleset. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!

Sasuke terus mengamati Menma disela pertarungan sengitnya dengan Naruto. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, kenapa orang itu tidak membantu? Apa dia terlalu meremehkan mereka sehingga hanya perlu satu orang yang melawan? Atau orang itulah yang mengendalikan Naruto selama ini.

WuZZH!

Sasuke langsung memisahkan diri dari kumpulan teman-temannya yang terus berusaha menghajar Naruto, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghilang kebelakang pria bernama Menma itu.

ZZZRRRTT!

"Shinsi rendan," Desis Sasuke ketika berada dibelakang Menma.

"Apa- ukh!" Rintih Menma ketika Sasuke menendang tubuhnya keatas.

Ya, Sasuke menggunakan jurus shinsi rendang untuk melayangkan tubuh Menma keatas, lalu menendangnya beberapa kali dan menggabungkan goken untuk menghempaskan tubuh Menma kebawah.

BUZZZHHH!

Sebuah lubang tercipta akibat hempasan tubuh Menma kebawah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berada diatas sibuk untuk merapal jurus.

"Katon hosenka no jutsu! Chidori senbon!"

WUZZZHHH! WUZZZHH!

CRRATTT! CRRRAATTT!

Segera saja puluhan bola api kecil dan ribuan jarum petir keluar dari rapalan tangan Sasuke secara bergantian. Menghantam tubuh Menma yang tergeletak dibawah.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal Sasuke mengamati serangannya dari atas pohon. Karena tidak mungkin juga ia mengamatinya dari dekat, karena orang itu terlalu berbahaya. Sasuke kembali mengatur nafas, menatap gundukan batu yang mengubur tubuh Menma. Tak lama kemudian batu-batu itu mulai bergerak, dan memunculkan tubuh Menma yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"A-apa?!" Desis Sasuke terkesiap ketika melihat Menma yang keluar dari bebatuan itu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini, padahal tubuhnya sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa bergerak? Kekuatan apa ini?

"Jadi kau sejak tadi mengincarku?" Ucap Menma pelan, sambil menyeret kakinya yang hancur keluar dari tumpukan bebatuan itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya kejadian ini. Kepalanya yang hampir putus masih bisa bergerak. Dan tubuhnya yang tak lagi utuh masih bisa bergerak dan berjalan, walaupun beberapa organ tubuhnya keluar berantakan.

"Yare~ Seharusnya yang kau lawan itu sahabatmu, bukan aku. Heh, menyerang dengan jurus anak-anak begitu, dasar bodoh!" Racau Menma sambil terus mengumpulkan bagian tubuhnya yang tercecer.

'Sebenarnya dia manusia apa iblis!' Umpat Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Menma kembali menyatu secara perlahan, memperbaharui sel saraf yang tadi sudah hancur dan rusak. Sungguh Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati ini dalam diam.

"Hey! Jangan melihatku terus! Coba lihat kearah kawan-kawanmu, tentukan mereka masih hidup sekarang"

Degh!

Apakah mungkin?

"SAKURA! SHIKAMARU! DIBELAKANGMU!" Teriak Sasuke pada Shikamaru dan Sakura ketika Naruto hendak melancarkan saringannya. Namun rupannya ia terlambat, Naruto terlanjur menghempaskan tubuh Sakura dan Shikamaru dengan saringan hitamnya, membuat mereka berdua tergeletak tak berdaya bersama yang lainnya.

"Sejak kapa.." Gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar kearah teman-temannya yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah membanjiri mereka semua, dan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Sejak kau mngedipkan mata. Naruto terus menghindar, itu bukan karena dia tidak bisa menangani mereka semua, tapi karena rasa sakit akibat segel jurus yang belum selesai. Dan rupannya dia sudah bisa menetralisirnya, karena sekarang dia akan menghabisi kalian semua" Ujar Menma dengan nada mengejek. Lalu ia menatap mata Naruto, ternyata matanya sudah berubah hitam kembali.

Sasuke mulai mengerut kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya mati disini, tidak untuk saat ini!

"HABATAKU CHIDORI!" Teriak Sasuke yang segera terbang dan menghajar Naruto dengan chidori hitamnya.

CCCRRRRIINGGG!

BUAAKKHH!

DUGH! DUGH! DUGh!

Tubuh Naruto segera terhempas kebelakang akibat serangan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru dan Sakura yang terbaling lemah dan bersimbah darah, dengan tatapan mereka yang hampir terpejam.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, ukh! Cepat, kau layangkan bola api keatas, beri tanda pada mereka kalau kita sudah tidak sanggup, akkhh!" Ucap Shikamaru sembari menahan sakit di dadanya. Rupannya rasingan Naruto sudah menghancurkan beberapa aliran sarafnya.

"Sasuk-ke, ini serum jika kau mendapatkan luka parah. Ini bisa menahan pendarahan untuk beberapa waktu, dan ini juga bisa memulihkan tubuhmu namun dengan cara berkala dan terbatas" Tambah Sakura dengan suara serak yang sepertinya ia paksakan.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke meletakan tubuh Sakura dan Shikamaru bersama teman-temannya yang lain, jauh dari posisi bertarungnya saat ini.

'Akan aku coba mengalahkannya dengan tanganku sendiri' Batin Sasuke lalu mengaktivkan mata saringannya.

"Haaaahhhhh..."

Sasuke mengatur nafas kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya. Naruto semakin mendekat, dan rasanya dia tidak akan main-main.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan ini Uchiha, aku benci bermain-main. Sebaiknya kita akhiri ini dengan cepat" Ujar Naruto sambil memutar lengannya dan melemaskan beberapa otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke yang semakin menyiagakan posisinya. "Tapi kita harus membatasi area kita dengan mereka," Tambahnya menatap kondisi teman-temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tawaranmu?"

"Jika aku kalah, silakan kau membunuhku dan mereka semua" Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Tawaran bagus" Naruto maju beberapa langkah kearah Sasuke. "Gufu sukai no jutsu" ucapnya. Lalu munculah badai angin besar yang melingkari mereka berdua.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mulai?" Tantang Naruto membuka jubahnya yang sudah terkoyak karena serangan bertubi-tubi tadi.

"Aku," Jawab Sasuke cepat lalu langsung berlari cepat kearah Naruto. Kemudian mengeluarkan dua ular dari lengannya untuk mengikat Naruto.

"Kaze no yaiba!" Balas Naruto menebas ular-ular Sasuke ketika mereka ingin melilitnya.

Sasuke segera mundur ketika Naruto juga mundur, melemparkan fuma shuriken untuk melancarkan jebakannya. Dan ketikan Naruto ingin meloncar, Sasuke menarik kawat baja transparan yang mengikat di fuma shurikennya, membuat fuma shuriken itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kena kau,"

TRANK!

"APA!"

Ternyata Naruto menepis fuma suriken dengan lengannya. Tapi rupannya Sasuke kehabisan akal, ia langsung mengunakan jurus ryuuka untuk merambatkan api ke kawat baja yang mengikat pada fuma shurikennya.

BUUAAAMM!

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul, saat Naruto menggunakan odama rasengan untuk menepis fuma shuriken Sasuke kembali.

"Konoha senpo!" Teriak Naruto menendang fuma shuriken Sasuke ke depan, tepat dimana Sasuke berada.

CRAT!

Kedua fuma shuriken itu hampir saja membelah tubuh Sasuke menjadi dua, tapi tetap saja shuriken itu merobek lengannya.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

BUFH!

"Senpo, odama rasengan!"

"Eiso chidori!"

CRAP!

BUFH!

"Heh, kau rupannya sudah serius Uchiha. Baguslah" Ucap Naruto saat eiso Sasuke berhasil menembus pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan bercanda jika menyangkut sahabatku sendiri. Termasuk kau Naruto" Sahut Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hmmm, aku hanya mantan sahabatmu Uchiha. Karena aku sudah memutuskannya dua hari yang lalu, kau ingat?" Naruto mulai memajukan langkahnya, membuat eiso Sasuke semakin tertembus pada pundaknya.

"Ekkhhhh! Walaupun kau katakan itu, tapi bagiku kau akan menjadi sahabatku untuk selamanya" Balas Sasuke sambil terus menahan eiso chidorinya, berharap agar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun rupanya Naruto tidak mengerti itu, ia masih saja melanjutkan langkah kecilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sudah sedalam apa eiso Sasuke menembus pundaknya.

"Ramei!" Desis Sasuke terpaksa menjalarkan chidorinya kesegala arah. Dan benar saja, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, entah kemana.

DAP! DAP!

Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat ke posisinya tadi, dengan mata hitamnya yang sedikit memudar.

'Ini tidak akan bertahan lama' Batin Naruto saat ia rasakan panas pada matanya lagi. Rupannya jurus itu kembali bereaksi.

Perlahan badai angin yang mengelilingi merekapun pudar. Kemudian Sasuke lari menjauh agar pertarungan mereka tidak mengenai teman-temannya. Dan disinilah Sasuke berada, di ujung tebing dengan air yang mengalir deras dibawah.

Set, set, set!

"Goryuka no jutsu!"

BRUFFHHH!

Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto dengan bola api raksaksa yang sangat panas. Membuat awan malam memerah dan tak lama kemudian munculah awan badai karena jutsu tadi membuat atmosfir memanas.

"Kau ingin bertarung di tengah hujan? Konyol" Kecam Naruto dengan tubuh yang terlihat terbakar.

"Bukan hanya hujan, tapi badai" Sahut Sasuke siap merapal jurus. "Kirin!"

ZZRRUUUZZZZHH!

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tersambar petir dari awan badai yang diciptakan Sasuke. Tapi seperti yang Sasuke kira, Naruto tidak akan kalah jika hanya dengan serangan ini. Naruto masih dapat bertahan walaupun badannya sudah terbakar dan listrik yang mngaliri tubuhnya.

"Cepat maju Naruto" Tantang Sasuke menggerakan tangannya kedepan.

"Baiklah,"

SRING!

"Tak ada ampun bagimu Uchiha"

BUAKH!

Naruto segera saja menendang tubuh Sasuke kesamping. Lalu ia menghilang dan menghalau tubuh Sasuke yang terpental tadi. Begitulah seterusnya, ia tak membiarkan Sasuke melawan barang sejentik saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menahannya dengan tangkisan, walaupun hanya pada beberapa tendangan. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri Naruto memang sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari laju cahaya.

Naruto melempar tubuh Sasuke kebawah, bersiap untuk melancarkan gokennya ke wajah Sasuke agar ini cepat selesai.

"Chidori nagashi!"

CCCRRRATTTT!

Tubuh Naruto balik terpental kebelakang, untunglah Sasuke sigap.

BUFH!

"Hanya bayangan!"

DUAKHHHH!

"AKHH!" Rintih Sasuke saat Naruto menghajarnya dari bawah tanah. Ternyata yang tadi hanya bunshin. Tapi sejak kapan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto mengeluarkan bunshin setelah bunshin yang ia hancurkan tadi.

"Akh! Haahhh... hhaaahhh.. hahhhh.. urhg!"

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau terlihat begitu lemah. Menyerah saja, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat" Ujar Naruto datar, dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

Sasuke segela mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tidak akan! Kau telah menyadarkanku dari kegelapan, dari rasa dendam yang menyelimutiku saat ini. Kau memberi tahuku bahwa dendam yang selama ini aku simpan hanyalah dendam semu, dendam yang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Dan sekaranglah saatnya aku membalas budimu, aku akan membuatmu kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya, jalan yang menunjukan cara ninjamu sebagai ninja konoha!" Bentak Sasuke keras, walaupun ia tau Naruto tidak akan memperdulikannya.

"Lupakan itu Uchiha,karena itu tidak akan ada artinya" Sahut Naruto masih dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke masih diam. Kenapa cakranya serasa terkuras habis, biasanya pertarungan seperti ini bukan apa-apa untuknya. Dan selama ini ia menggunakan jutsu dengan skala cakra yang tidak terlalu besar, seharusnya cakranya masih tersisa banyak, bahkan sanggup untuk dua hari pertarungan penuh. Tapi kenapa hanya pertarungan sembilan jam saja cakranya sudah habis, apa Naruto menggunakan penghisap cakra.

'Ini sudah batasku. Aku harus melakukannya disisa cakra terakhirku'

"Katon goakyu" Gumam Sasuke perlahan kemudian menyemburkan bola api keatas, berharap ia dapat tertolong.

"Kata-kata terakhir Uchiha?" Desis Naruto yang melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah Sasuke, sambil terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ukhh! Aarrgghh!" Racau Sasuke ketika merasakan kunai-kunai itu menembus tubuhnya.

'Sial, kunai ini sudah dialiri cakra!'

"Tak ada kata terakhir?" Ulang Naruto yang terus mendekati Sasuke, dengan mini rasensuiken yang berputar di telunjuk tangannya.

"Sadarlah bedebah! Cih!" Jawab Sasuke meludahi pipi Naruto dengan darah dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, itu kata terakhirmu"

BBUUUAAAAMMM!

DDDUUUUAAARRRR!

BBBLLLAMM! BLAMM! BLAAMMM!

Senyum licik sudah terpancar diwajah Naruto. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat puas, namun dilain sisi ada sedikit rasa sakit yang meremas dadanya, entah rasa sakit karena apa. Namun senyum licik Naruto terpaksa harus hilang, karena ternyata Sasuke tidak mati, ada sebuah gumpalan pasir kuat yang melindunginya.

"Menyebalkan! Ini pasti dia, ini pasti Gaara!" Umpat Naruto kecil, dengan perasaan yang diselimuti emosi kuat.

Pasir itupun runtuh, dan seketika itu juga tubuh Sasuke diseret mendekat kearah mereka. Bantuan dari desa Suna dan Kumogakure.

"Kau terlalu sok kuat Sasuke" Ucap Kankuro yang langsung melempar tubuh Sasuke ketandu untuk di tangani oleh para ninja medis.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah mengevakuasi semua temanmu. Mereka dalam kondisi stabil, walaupun mereka mengalami luka yang lumayan parah. Kecuali Shikamaru dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang keritis karena jantungnya hampir percah" Jelas Temari yang sepertinya mengerti akan kerisauan yang tergambar diwajah Sasuke.

"Yo Naruto?! Hal idiot apa yang mengekang pikiranmu?!" Tanya Bee sambil mengacungkan tinjunya kedepan. Namun Naruto hanya diam.

"Naruto, apa yang telah mempengaruhimu?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara bijak. Namun Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Pria, pria yang bernama Menma, pria yang menggunakan topeng rubah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, aarrhhgg!" Seru Sasake yang terdengar di paksakan.

"Pasukan medis cepat tangani dia" Perintah Kankuro cepat, lalu menurunkan gulungan yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Suna tsunami," Tanpa aba-aba Gaara memunculkan tsunami pasir untuk menghantam Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Khazekage!" Teriak semuanya. Menurut mereka Gaara terlalu terburu-buru menangani hal ini.

Tak lama setelah tsunami pasir itu menghantam Naruto, Naruto muncul dengan santai, tanpa ada luka yang menggores kulitnya.

"Ternyata benar, dia dilindungi kegelapan itu" Ujar Gaara sambil terus mengamati Naruto yang masih diam.

"Jadi maksudmu, dia tidak dipengaruhi?" Tanya Temnari cepat.

"Ya" Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kegelapan itu melindunginya, melindunginya dari segala hal yang dapat melukainya. Jika ia dipengaruhi, jalur cakra kejahatannya tidak akan membulat seperti itu, melainkan akan membentuk pusaran untuk melindunginya karena cakra kegelapannya tidak murni, tidak melindunginya sepenuh hati ketika dia ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri" Jelas Gaara cepat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Karena aku benci semua orang" Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Atas dasar apa?" Kini Gaara mulai menatap Naruto iba.

"Karena rasa sakit, kare- Akkkhhhh! Aaarrrggghhhh! Aaarrrggghhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Rupanya jurus itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar. Memna benar, seharusnya ia menyelesaikan persembahaannya dulu. Agar jurus ini dapat berjalan dengan seimbang, tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Siaga! Dia akan berubah menjadi ekor sembilan!" Seru Bee memberi aba-aba ketika ia rasakan elemen cakra Kyuubi sudah menyeruak keluar. Untunglah dia juga Jinchuriki, jadi dia bisa merasakan hawa Jinchuriki lain.

"Ggrrrrrr...! GGWWAAA!" Naruto kembali berteriak ketika ia rasakan kulitnya mengelupas, dan membakar tubuhnya.

SHUT!

TTRAP!

"Hentikan!" Cegah Menma yang langsung menutup aliran cakra Naruto, agar ia tidak berubah menjadi ekor sembilan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cakramu tidak stabil. Jika kau masih tetap nekad maka tubuhmu yang akan hancur" Jawab Menma cepat dan langsung membopoh tubuh Naruto untuk pergi.

"Siapa kau!" Teriak Gaara dan Bee bersamaan.

"Aku, adalah dia" Jawab Menma cepat, dan..

BUFFF!

... Dia segera menghilang.

"Sial! Cepat bawa mereka kembali ke Konoha, pasti Naruto dan orang itu akan menuju Konoha sekarang" Perintah Gaara yang berjalan cepat menemui Sasuke diatas tandu. "Jelaskan padaku saat kau pulih"

**TOBECONTINUE...**


	10. Perang akan dimulai!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

**:::::DOT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 10 **

"Ughhh..."

"Tahanlah Naruto," Ujar Menma sambil membaringkan tubuh Naruto keatas batu besar, tempat ia akan melakukan persembahan ulang.

"Sial! Efek jurusnya sangat parah! Kita harus cepat" Racau Menma sambil terus menyiapkan perlengkapan persembahan.

"KASU!"

"NO!"

"SAN!"

"SHI!"

"YOKU!"

"MAJI!"

SRING!

Sebuah segel muncul mengelilingi Naruto, segel yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian Menma mengambil gulungan terlarang itu dan mulai membuka kunci jurusnya, dan mendirikan beberapa jasad orang mati untuk dimanfaatkan titik fokus cakranya.

Asap berwarna ungu terlihat membedah tubuh Naruto, memperbaharui sel-selnya yang rusak dan menon aktivkan jurus yang belum selesai tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan, menahan rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya dibedah tanpa obat bius atau penenang lainnya.

"B-berapa lama laggiihhh! Arghhhh!" Tanya Naruto yang terus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

Menma menghela nafas sebentar, "Masih sembilan jam, lebih singkat dari yang kemarin karena kau sudah mendapat jutsu dasarnya" Jawab Menma sambil terus menjaga eksestensi dari gulungan itu agar tidak hilang kendali dan mengontrol agar tidak membuat Naruto menerima cakra hitam yang berlebih.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto kesal. Memang ini lebih cepat dari yang kemarin. Ia harus disiksa seperti ini selama 12 jam, dengan beberapa sel yang ditanam dari tubuhnya dari mayat-mayat yang Menma kumpulkan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menambahkan sel tambahan" Ucap Menma sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah bertarung melawan rasa sakit diatas batu itu.

"Cepat kau ambilkan!" Teriak Naruto, sedangkan Menma hanya dapat merutukinya dalam hati.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar" Sahut Menma yang langsung pergi, setelah sebelumnya ia sudah mengunci segel gulungan itu agar formatnya tidak berubah.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mengamati asap-asap ungu yang keluar dari gulungan terlarang itu. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya sudah sedikit menghilang, mungkin ia sudah sedikit terbiasa. Kemudian Naruto menatap cermin yang ada disampingya, menatap dua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Mata bagian kanan berwarna biru, sedangkan bagian kiri berwarna hitam legam, dengan bercak ungu di wajah bagian kirinya.

"Ini indah.." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum liciknya.

Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Menatap betapa rumit tubuhnya sekarang. Pembedahan ini sungguh sangat mengesankan. Dan menatap beberapa jasad disekelilingnya yang tengah dihisap sampai mengering, sungguh malang.

BRUGH!

Tiba-tiba Menma melemparkan sebuah tubuh kearah Naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah jasad itu dan mulai mengoyaknya.

"Kau bawa tubuh orang biasa! Seharusnya kau bawa tubuh ninja yang hebat!" Seru Naruto yang sepertinya tidak suka jika sel yang ditanam dalam tubuhnya berasal dari orang biasa.

"Diamlah cerewet. Sel terakhir yang kau butuhkan hanya sel penunjang, tidak terlalu hebat tapi sangat penting." Balas Menma tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari mayat itu.

"Dan bisakah kau buka topengmu saat bicara denganku,"

Menma berhenti sebentar, kemudian pandangan beralih menatap Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Menma datar.

"..."

"Yare~~ Baiklah, aku lepas" Menmapun melepas topeng rubahnya. Menunjukan wajahnya dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto terus menatap wajah Menma dengan teliti. Ternyata wajahnya sama memiliki bercak ungu sepertinya, dan segel kegelapan didahinya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan saringan itu?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Dari seorang Uchiha" Jawab Menma yang kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Uchiha.."

"Itachi" Cekat Menma cepat.

"Dari-"

"Gagak yang Itachi tanamkan pada tubuhmu" Cekat Menma lagi. "Kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya bukan? Jadi aku ambil" Lanjutnya.

"Hm" Sahut Naruto singkat.

"hhmmmhhhh..." Menma beranjak dari posisinya, sambil membawa sebuah organ ditangannya. "Sudah aku dapatkan. Kau tahan sekali lagi"

Kemudian Menma mulai menanam sel baru di tubuh Naruto. Walupun memang tubuhnya sama merasakan rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan selama ini. Karena mereka sama, terikat dalam roh yang sama tapi tampil dari sosok Naruto yang lain.

Jantung keduanya terasa teremas hebat ketika sel itu mulai bisa menyatu. Kira-kira butuh waktu 10 menit agar sel itu dapat melebur dengan sempurna. Kemudian asap-asap itu mulai menutup tubuh Naruto, menjahit sayatan demi sayatan yang mereka buat tadi untuk membedah tubuh Naruto.

"Rushonen,"

SSRRRRRTTTTT! SSSUUUIIII!

Asap- asap itu kembali masuk kedalam gulungan. Proses pembedahan sudah selesai, kini tinggal persembahan untuk dewa kegelapan dengan mengorbankan satu mayat lagi, agar jurusnya terkunci dengan sempurna.

"Sekarang kau istirahat. Tunggu 7 jam lagi sampai pembaharuannya selesai." Ujar Menma kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto, bersiap untuk melakukan persembahan. Setelah sebelumnya iya melenyapkan jasad-jasad tidak berguna itu.

"Dasar bedebah! Dia bilang 9 jam, tapi pembedahannya hanya terjadi selama 2 jam? Kuso!" Umpat Naruto sambil menatap keatas, memandang dinding batu diatas sana.

"_Namaku,Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa!"_

"_Aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat! Agar semua orang bisa mengakuiku! Bukan menganggapku sebagai monster!"_

"_Memangnya siapa dirimu?! Beraninya kau menghina jabatab Hokage?! Hokage adalah orang terkuat di desa!Orang yang paling disegani!"_

"_Aku kuat karena ada teman-temanku!"_

"_Selama masih ada orang yang harus aku lindungi, aku akan tetap hidup! Karena mereka masih memiliki harapan"_

"_Teman adalah segala-galanya! Walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku, aku akan terus melindungi teman-temanku!"_

"Cih! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan hingga dulu mengatakan itu" Decil Naruto yang langsung membuyarkan semua lamunannya. "Membayangkan itu hanya membuatku semakin ingin menghancurkan Konoha," Gumamnya lagi.

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang melewati wajahnya beberapa kali. Dingin, hawa disini semakin dingin melihat tubuh Naruto yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa saat ini. Segera saja Naruto membuka matanya, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena ruangannya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gelap.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan membawaku kemari seenaknya" Ucap Naruto dingin, karena ia tau pasti sekarang ia ada di tempat Kyuubi.

"Hahahaha... Tenanglah Naruto, aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Sahut Kyuubi lalu mulai menyalakan lilin-lilin disekitar Naruto agar dirinya bisa terlihat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto cepat dan datar.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali. Kau tidak seharusnya berada didalam kegelapan seperti ini" Jawab Kyuubi langsung pada titik masalahnya.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Kilah Kyuubi cepat. "Pengaruh orang itu terlalu kuat, sehingga merubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku ingin kau kembali Naruto. Ini salah, semua ini salah!" Tambah Kyuubi memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"..."

"Maafkan aku yang telah mempengaruhimu Naruto. Tapi yang aku berikan padamu hanyalah sebuah ilusi, itu tidak benar! Semua temanmu menganggapmu, mereka menyayangimu apa adanya. Bahkan semua orang juga sama, kau telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa kau adalah ninja yang kuat, ninja dapat membuat perubahan. Mereka sama sekali tidak membencimu Naruto, mereka menyayangimu" Tegas Kyuubi lagi.

"Omong kosong!" Sahut Naruto dingin. "Kau yang menghasutku, dan kau yang menyuruhku untuk kembali? Tidak akan pernah Kyuubi. Semua ilusi yang kau berikan telah berhasil membuatku membenci semua teman-temanku, terimakasih karena telah mengingatkan luka lamaku Kyuubi. Dan sekarang tidak ada yang namanya kembali ke jalan yang benar, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai peran ini, kekuatan yang sangat hebat ini tidak mungkin aku lepaskan begitu saja!" Tambahnya sambil menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Memancarkan keseriusan yang tidak dapat digoyahkan.

GGOOOOAAARRRR!

Kyuubi meraung keras. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Naruto sudah benar-benar terlarut dalam kegelapan dan tidak bisa disadarkan. Ia sangat menyesal menerima tawaran Menma, iya menyesal telah mengikuti permainan Memna hingga membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan sesuatu padamu Naruto.."

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Naruto?!" Teriak Kyuubi saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya, dengan bentuk cakra yang sama dengan cakra murni Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuubi? Senang bertemu denganmu secara langsung" Ucap pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu bocah? Dimana rambut kuning mu?" Tanya Kyuubi heran karena melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang. Rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam, dengan mata sebelah kiri yang menyerupai saringan, dan senyum liciknya yang aneh.

"Aku bukan Naruto" Seru pria itu dengan seringaian jahatnya yang semakin melebar.

"Jangan bergurau bocah! Aku tidak suka gurauanmu itu!" Seru Kyuubi tidak percaya.

Pria itu kemudian tertawa, "Aku tidak bergurau wahai Kyuubi. Aku bukan Naruto, melainkan sisi kegelapan yang tumbuh karena dendam di hati Naruto" Jawab pria itu lagi, sembari perlahan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Tatap aku Kyuubi, lihat apa aku ini Naruto?" Ujar Menma yang sekarang sedang berdiri diperbatasan segel.

Kyuubi menatap pria itu dalam-dalam, kemudian berkata "Siapa kau?" Saat ia menemukan kejanggalan pada pancaran mata itu.

"Uzumaki Menma," Jawab Menma dengan halus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu, yang aku ingin tau kau berasal dari mana? Kenapa kau menyerupai Naurto?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Menma.

"Kau tidak tuli kan? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi." Jawab Menma memiringkan ke samping. "Baiklah akan aku perjelas, kau sepertinya tidak mengerti-"

"Aku tidak suka berbelit! Langsung pada inti masalah nya!" Paksa Kyuubi dengan raungan kerasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto itu satu. Aku mahluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan yang ada didalam hati Naruto saat ini, kegelapan akan dendam dan kebenciannya dimasa lalu. Aku bangkit karena rasa itu bangkit lagi. Dengan kata lain banyak orang yang membenci Naruto saat ini" Jelas Menma begitu meyakinkan. Tapi Kyuubi tidak semudah itu percaya, ia belum yakin kalau orang ini berkata jujur, bisa saja dia ninja peniru yang ingin menghasutnya.

"Jangan membual! Bagaimana bisa orang-orang membenci Naruto setelah ia menyelamatkan dunia?! Naruto itu orang baik, pasti tidak ada orang yang membencinya!" Sangkal Kyuubi penuh kepercayaan.

"Jika tidak ada orang yang membencinya, bagai mana aku bisa muncul? Naruto tengah diselimuti perasaan dendam disekelilingnya. Aku juga merasakannya karena kami terikat. Aku merasakan rasa pedih apa yang Naruto rasakan selama ini, karena aku dulu hanya bisa tertidur, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketahuilah Kyuubi, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto seperti ini terus, kita harus membalaskan dendamnya dengan menghancurkan Konoha. Kau menyayangi Naruto seperti saudaramu sendiri bukan? Kalian juga sama kesepian. Jadi tolonglah aku membuat Naruto diakui diseluruh dunia, diakui bahwa dia itu bisa!" Jelas Menma lagi, namun kini dengan segala keyakinan yang bisa meyakinkan siapapun, dengan sedikit pengaruh dari saringannya.

"Naruto disakiti..."

"Ya, kau tidak tau hinaan yang mereka semua layangkan pada Naruto. Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan merasakannya, perasaan yang sama ketika kau ditinggal oleh Rikudo Sennin!" Sambung Menma lagi.

"..."

"Apa kau belum mengerti juga Kyuubi! Jika kau menyayangi Naruto seharusnya kau membantunya! Bantu aku untuk membuat semua orang mengakuinya dengan tulus, menjadikannya pusat perhatian sebagai shinobi terhebat! Buat mereka malu karena telah menghina Naruto! Balas mereka yang hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai monster dan memanfaatkannya sebagai mesin perang!" Teriak Menma sejadi-jadinya.

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar. Mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru Menma katakan tadi. Ia memang menyayangi Naruto, Kyuubi sudah menganggap Naruto seperti sahabatnya sendiri, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto disakiti, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu semua. Sudah cukup kecaman orang-orang panda Naruto selama ini. Kecaman yang membuat Naruto merasa diasingkan, di jauhi, hingga ia tidak mengenal rasa kasih sayang sejak kecil.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau harus membuat kegelapan pada hati Naruto muncul. Buatlah ilusi kebenaran tentang semua orang yang membencinya, buat ia sadar betapa semua orang itu tidak pernah menganggapnya. Biarkan dendamnya meluap agar ia bisa sadar, sadar dengan kebenaran yang terjadi"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Itulah yang membuatku percaya untuk mengikuti permainanmu. Namun aku baru sadar bahwa itu semua salah. Aku baru tersadar ketika melihat perjuangan teman-temanmu kemarin, mereka begitu tulus untuk membawamu kembali Naruto! Jangan ikuti kegelapan ini lagi, sebelum kau jatuh ketempat yang sangat dalam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Ubah dirimu sekarang juga! Jangan termakan hasutan Menma, jangan dengarkan apa yang ia katakan karena itu semua hanyalah bohong!" Seru Kyuubi setelah tadi ia bercerita panjang lebar.

"Dan itulah aku, aku memang sudah jatuh ketempat yang paling dalam, tanpa bisa keluar lagi. Sama seperti kekuatan ini, kekuatan yang tidak bisa aku lepas" Balas Naruto datar.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr... Aku bukanlah mahluk yang penyabar! Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudara Naruto, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu! Lupakan semua hasutanku! Jadilah Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang dipenuhi aura positiv, Naruto yang ceria, jangan tenggelam dalam kegelapan semu seperti ini!" Bentak Kyuubi yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Wah, wah, wah.. ada yang sedang menghasut rupanya," Tiba-tiba saja Menma datang dari belakang Naruto. "Tipuan apa lagi yang ingin kau berikan padanya Kyuubi, jangan membuat Naruto bingung"

"KAU! KAU MAHLUK HINA MENMA!" Sahut Kyuubi sambil menggebrakan dirinya ke pagar pembatas segelnya.

"Tidak baik berteriak Kyuubi-san. Hmmm... Aku tidak suka penghianatan seperti ini, jadi aku nyatakan mulai detik ini kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Naruto Lagi. Sampai kau sadar dengan apa yang tengah kau lakukan" Ujar Menma yang langsung menjentika jarinya untuk membawa Naruto kealam nyata.

"Naruto! Ingat kata-kataku! Sadarlah sebelum terlambat! Karena semua orang itu menyayangimu!" Teriak Kyuubi berusaha yang terus saja berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruto, namun rupannya harus ia tahan mentah mentah karena inilah saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Naruto, karena Menma telah mengunci segel di pusar Naruto agar tidak ada diantara mereka yang dapat berhubungan lagi.

"Naruto, besok kita akan melakukan penyerangan. Jadi bersiaplah"

**(^_^)(^_^)**

DAP! DAP! DAP!

Clek!

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian semua?" Tanya Shizune ketika tiba di ruang rawat para ninja.

"Kami baik-baik saja Shizune-sama. Hanya Lee yang kelihatannya mengalami penegangan otot karena pertarungan tadi malam" Jawab Ino mewakili semua jawaban teman-temannya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Shizune yang tidak melihat Sasuke berada diruangan ini.

"Dia sedang bicara dengan Gaara, Bee, dan semua petinggi dari desa api tentang Naruto. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali" Jawab Kiba yang memang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Sasuke.

"Ohya Shizune-sama!" Cegat Ino ketika Shizune hendak keluar ruangan. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata?" Tanya Ino cepat.

Shizune menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembukannya perlahan. "Shikamaru dan Sakura masih keritis.." kemudian ia menjeda kalimatnya, dan kembali mengatur nafas. "Sedangkan Hinata masih koma. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi pembekuan saraf pada daerah otak dan rusak pada area glomelurusnya" Jawab Shizune sedikit terdengar berat.

Semua serempak langsung menundukan kepala. Jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, mereka benar-benar ingin melupakan ingatan mereka. Melihat Naruto yang berubah sekejam dan sejahat itu, membuat mereka sangat takut untuk melawannya lagi. Apa lahi mendengar kondisi Hinata yang sedang koma, membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Kenapa kemarin Hinata harus membela mereka mati-matian dari serangan Naruto, jika hanya membuat kondisinya seperti ini.

"SHIZUNE-SAMA!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang suster berlari menghampiri Shizune, dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shizune tetap berusaha tenang.

"Hyuga Hinata, kondisinya semakin memburuk!"

~~~~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~~~~~~

Sebuah ruangan terlihat begitu tenang, dengan dua orang pria yang tengah berbincang serius. Satu pria duduk diatas sofa, dan pria yang satu lagi berbaring diatas rolli.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyesap air teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada penyerangan balik, kita hanya bisa menunggunya menyerang Konoha" Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Walaupun ia menyimpan beribu kekhawatiran dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan seluruh petinggi. Hokake, Tsucikage, dan Mizhukage sudah menyetujuinya. Mereka akan melakukan penjagaan 1km jauh dari pintu gerbang Konoha. Taktik yang akan kita jalankan adalah tiga gerbang pertahanan dimana akan dibentuk tiga lapis kelompok penjagaan mengelilingi Konoha. Kumogakure, Sunagakure, dan Otogakure akan menjaga Konoha dari dalam, evakuasi penduduk akan dilakukan saat penyerangan tiba. Aku akan meledakan bom pasir bertanda mereka harus mengungsi keruang bawah tanah yang terlah aku buat. Dengan begitu tidak akan menyebabkan korban jiwa pada penduduk sipil" Ujar Gaara menerangkan semua rencana yang akan dia gunakan untuk mempertahankan Konoha.

"Bagaimana dengan segel pengekang, untuk mengekang agar Naruto tidak akan lari kemana-mana?" Usul Sasuke.

"Kita mengekang Naruto, bagaimana dengan pria yang membantunya kemarin? Dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan sepertinya pria itu lebih berbahaya" sahut Gaara menolak usulan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Hhhhhhh... Kau yakin ini akan berhasil Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan apa semua rencana ini akan berhasil.

"Pasti. Kau harus mengeluarkannya Sasuke. Tapi jangan sampai kau terhasut kembali. Ini yang bisa kita harapkan, kegelapan yang akan melawan kegelapan." Jawab Gaa dengan mantap. Kemudian kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bersiap" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari rollinya.

"Tetaplah di rolli Sasuke, aku akan keluar untuk memanggil beberapa ninja medis. Aku pastikan semuanya akan siap besok sore. Karena aku tau Naruto akan melakukan serangan malam, kondisinya juga buruk akibat pertarungan kemarin"

"Hn. Terimakasih" Jawab Sasuke. Kemudian Gaara keluar untuk memanggil beberapa ninja medis.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali Naruto. Aku akan memaksa cahaya dalam hatimu itu keluar dan memakan kegelapanmu. Besok perang sebenarnya akan kita mulai"

**TOBECONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan riview!**

**Yang minta lanjut chap : Oke siap!**

**Yang minta update kilat : Sudah San usahakan sebisa mungkin :D**

**Buat yang udah bilang bagus : Arigatou :3**

**Guest : Chap selanjutnya mudah-mudahan tamat :D**

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : Semuanya akan Happy ending Leo^^ terimakasih riviewnya :D**

**Earl grey bernvoureth : Haha waduh, San jadi malu karena typonya separah itu. Tapi lucu juga sih, rendang hehe San emang suka rendang :D Persembahan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Memna adalah persembahan untuk mengaktivkan jurus kegelapan dari gulungan terlarang dengan raga-raga orang mati agar jurusnya bisa menyatu dengan sempurna, lalu melakukan pengorbanan kepada dewa kematian dengan mengambil jantung anak usia 11 tahun kepada dewa kegelapan *lagenda jepang* Dan untuk Shika dan Saku, mereka aka selamat **** Gaara dan Bee, mereka akan membantu sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Naruto kembali. Oke segitu saja balasan San, terimakasih sudah meriview dan setia membaca.**

**Dami Kuroshi : Memang kenal,- dami bisa baca balasan riview Earl grey benvoureth oke :D**

** : Sama-sama^^**

**Oke sekian balasannya, semoga jelas :3**

**Mohon tunggu chap selanjutnya! Dan tolong like pag San ya di facebook:3 ceritanya sama aja sih hehe, cari aja San Yumaru di facebook untuk like (Promosi) Arigatou!**


	11. Final! Last chapter!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : Naruto & All**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::::DONT LIKE DONT READ:::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capter 11 (Last capter!)**

Suasana sekitar Konoha terlihat sangat sunyi walaupun terdapat ribuan orang disana. Shinobi-shinobi ataupun para warga sipil terlihat bungkam mulut, tatapan mereka tertuju pada senjanya langit. Matahari hampir tenggelam, tapi awan masih terlihat memerah, dengan deru angin yang terkesan lembab.

"Semua sudah siap tuan, kita tinggal tunggu serangan datang" Bisik seorang shinobi dari desa Kumogakure pada Raikage mereka.

"Raikage? Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

Raikagepun mengangguk, "Tunggu" Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Keringat dingin sudah menetes deras, peperangan akan terjadi lagi. Apalagi jika ingat lawannya adalah Naruto, orang terkuat yang dapat mengalahkan duo Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito, pasti kali ini akan lebih sulit.

Sasuke memperhatikan semua kubu yang berdiri disini, dia sedikit berpikir mengapa kubu medis ada dibarisan paling depan? Apa mungkin hanya pengalihan atau mereka sudah kehabisan otak karena tegang. Yang pasti ia sangat ragu menghadapi peperangan ini. Tapi ketika dipikir lawannya hanya Naruto dan pria bernama Menma itu, apa memang cuma dua orang atau mereka akan membawa pasukan? Tapi aliansi mana yang mau bergabung dengan dua orang itu, mengingat semua negara besar diseluruh dunia sudah berdamai, apa mungkin masih ada yang berhianat?

"Sasuke?" Sapa Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa, tetap mencoba untuk setenang mungkin.

Sakura sedikit menarik nafas berat. "Kondisi Hinata kelihatannya sangat buruk, sensorik pada otaknya kacau akibat pembekuan darah disana, menyebabkan semua aliran sensorik maupun motorik kesemua tubuhnya juga kacau. Ada beberapa pitan sendi pembulu darah yang tersumbat, hingga ia tidak dapat sadar untuk waktu yang lama. Jika ia terus seperti ini, dia tidak akan selamat" Jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit murung. Padahal Sakura dan Tsunade sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, tapi Hinata belum juga bisa diselamatkan dari kondisi komanya.

"Kehilangan satu orang bukanlah hal yang buruk. Masih ada ribuan orang yang akan berjuang untuk membuat Naruto sadar," Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"K-kenapa kau bicara sepert-"

"Bergabung dengan kubu pertahanan didepan gerbang, bersiap jika serangan datang. Area desa harus bersih dari peperangan ini" Sela Sasuke cepat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendecah sebal pada Sasuke karena dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisi Hinata saat ini.

'Maaf Sakura, Hinata. Bukannya aku tidak perduli, tapi aku harus membunuh perasaanku sebentar untuk kembali membangkitkannya.'

Sasuke kembali mengamati sekitar yang terlihat sangat tegang. Kemudian ia melompat keatas gerbang untuk melihat kondisi lima kilo meter sekitar Konoha.

"Kelihatannya masih aman" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Ini seperti mendan peperangan pada perang shinobi keempat. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Naruto? Mengingat mereka kekurangan orang saat ini, karena banyak shinobi hebat yang tewas di medan perang saat itu.

"Aku akan melakukan pengawasan udara" Ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn. Beri laporan pada kubu pengguna doton (elemen tanah) untuk berjaga diarea depan" Balas Sasuke tetap pada nada datarnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau bukan pemimpin ataupun kage. Kau tidak dapat memerintah seenak itu. Semua sudah diatur oleh para kage, mereka sudah ada pada posisi terbaiknya" Sindir Sai yang langsung membuka gulungan jurus dari pundaknya.

"Tch, lalu untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit sebal.

"Hmmm... Beberapa detik lagi serangan dimulai. Kurang lebih itu yang serangga Shino katakan padanya. Naruto akan membawa pasukan besar" Jawab Sai, kemudian ia langsung melesat menggunakan burung lukisannya.

Sasuke semakin menelan ludah berat, mendengar Sai mengatakan Naruto akan membawa pasukan besar. Ini benar-benar perang. Ternyata Naruto serius ingin menghancurkan Konoha.. Dia memang sudah termakan kegelapan...

BBBUUUUAAAAMMMM!

"KUBU DOTON DISERANG!" Teriak shinobi pengintai yang berada beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

Perang sudah dimulai..

BBBBUUUUMMMM!

Kelihatannya Gaara sudah meledakan bom pasirnya. Berarti ini saatnya penduduk sipil dievakuasi oleh pada ninja medis. Ternyata ini gunanya, mengapa kubu medis berada paling depan. Mereka selain bertugas mengobati shinobi yang terluka nanti, mereka juga bertugas melindungi warga dan membuat semua warga tertap tenang.

"Kubu katon (elemen api) dan kubu bakuton (elemen peledak) bantu kubu donton untuk mengamankan daerah satu! Kubu raiton (elemen listrik) dan kubu suiton (elemen air) bersiap untuk daerah dua! Sedangkan kubu fuuton (elemen angin), kalian bergabung dengan kubu ranton (elemen badai) untuk berjaga pada area tiga! Sedangkan pengguna kekegenkai yang lain bertahan pada kubu kage untuk menahan serangan agar tidak memasuki desa!" Perintah Tsunade dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapat tindakan dari para shinobi yang ia suruh tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun, melihat semua peperangan ini. Ledakan sudah terjadi dimana-mana, sedangkan ia harus menunggu disini sebagai bagian dari kubu para kage dan pengguna kekegenkai lainnya. Apakah ini pilihan yang benar, melihat mereka di kubu depan kewalahan untuk menghadapi serangan ini..

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Shikamaru ketika melihat Sasuke melesat pergi melewati garis pertahanan desa.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, cepat kejar Sasuke. Jangan biarkan sikap arogannya itu membuyarkan pertahan kubu satu!" Perintah Tsunade yang sebenarnya sudah tau Sasuke pasti akan kabur seperti ini, Uchiha memang tidak sabaran.

"Hai!"

SHUT! SHUT!

Merekapun berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke. Berharap kali ini ia tidak seenaknya sendiri.

"Sasuke! Tsunade-shisou memerintahkanmu untuk tetap bertahan!" Teriak Lee pada Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya.

"..."

"Jangan kacaukan ini Sasuke!" Tambah Shino. Namun Sasuke belum juga berhenti.

"Kagemane!"

BRUGH!

Sasuke segera jatuh kebawah, diikuti Shikamaru yang memang sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Jangan egois sendiri! Coba dengarkan apa yang menjadi perintahmu! Kita disini bekerja sebagai aliansi shinobi, bukan perorangan. Kalau tidak bisa bekerjasama silakan kau lawan Naruto sendirian!" Tegur Shikamaru kesal, karena sikap Sasuke yang sangat egois. Toh nanti juga merekakan mendapatkan giliran menyerang, sikap arogan seperti ini hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang.

"..."

"Semua sudah dalam strategi masing-masing Sasuke. Jika semua shinobi terkuat membantu daerah satu, maka mereka akan kehabisan tenaga. Mereka tidak bisa lagi mengamankan area pertahanan, kau mengerti?" Ucap Shikamaru memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke.

"Benar kata Shikamaru, kau harus bisa bekerjasama dengan yang lainnya. Kita ini menghadapi peperangan, bukan perlawanan individu" Tambah Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya hanya itu masukan yang dapat ia katakan.

SHUT!

"Ah, kebetulan ada kalian disini!" Tiba-tiba saja Genma berhenti ketika melihat Shikamaru dkk ada di tengah daerah tiga, dan langsung menghampiri mereka yang sepertinya sedang berdebat.

"Ada apa Genma-san? Apa daerah satu sudah tidak bisa?" Tanya Shino mewakili teman-temannya.

"Mereka masih bisa bertahan, namun kita punya masalah dengan pasukan musuh-"

"Memang siapa musuhnya?!" Potong Lee sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Genma, membuat semua orang sedikit sweatdrop.

TAK!

"Dengarkan dia bicara dulu Lee!" Seru Kiba setelah ia berhasil menjitak kepala Lee tadi.

Genma sedikit mendehem untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Musuh kita mahluk kegelapan yang semula berjumlah limaratus orang, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah ada ribuan, atau mungkin akan menjadi puluhan ribu karena mereka terus membelah diri jika diserang" Jelas Genma sambil memijat dahinya pelan.

"Mahluk yang sama ketika pencurian gulungan itu," Ujar Sasuke yang kembali bersuara.

"Ya, kami sudah melawannya ketika Naruto baru pergi dari desa. Mahluk kegelapan yang bisa mati hanya dengan perintah orang bertopeng rubah yang bersama Naruto" Sambung Shikamaru melengkapi kalimat Sasuke.

"Tapi kami di kubu satu tidak melihat Naruto maupun pria bertopeng rubah yang kau katakan tadi. Daerah itu hanya mendapat serangan dari mahluk-mahluk aneh. Ninja pengintai yang mengamati di daerah tersembunyi yang berada sepuluh kilo meter dari sini juga tidak melihat adanya Naruto dalam pasukan musuh itu. Jadi dimana Naru-"

BBBUUUAAAAMMM!

"LINGKAR KUBU DAERAH DUA, SELATAN, TEPAT ARAH JAM ENAM! KUBU ITU MENDAPAT SERANG MENDADAK!" Teriak shinobi informasi yang baru saja melewati Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"SIAL! Dia menyrang dari belakang!" Umpat Sasuke yang langsung saja berlari kearah sumber suara, diikuti yang lainnya untuk segera menyusul Sasuke, memastikan itu benar serangan langsung dari Naruto.

"Kau yakin itu Naruto Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru, memastikan pikiran Sasuke memang benar, atau mungkin ini hanya serangan mahluk-mahluk itu.

"Serangan dari depan hanya untuk mengalihkan kita, agar serangan kita tetap memusat pada musuh disana. Naruto menggunakan strategi pengalihan dan menyerang dari belakang, karena didaerah itu shinobi yang berjaga hanya setengah, setelah setengah laginya membantu kubu arah utara!" Jelas Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa bungkam, tak ada gunanya menyangkal ucapan Sasuke. Yang terpenting semua harus langsung siap untuk menghalau Naruto di kubu selatan sana.

SHUT! SHUT! SHUT!

Mereka terus melompati pepohonan rimbun disekitar Konoha, karena mereka memilih rute barat untuk sampai kesana, dan sepertinya yang lain juga ikut menyusul walaupun hanya sebagian.

"Aku berhenti disini, aku akan beri tahu kubu kage informasi ini" Seru Choji yang langsung memisahkan dari yang lainnya, untuk memberika informasi ini.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

DAP! DAP!

Tiga buah kunai baru saja melewati kepala Sasuke, entah kunai dari mana..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Toushiro!" Teriak seorang shinobi dari desa Sunagakure pada rekannya yang baru saja melesatkan kunai-kunai itu kearah Sasuke.

SSSRRRREEETTT!

Mereka semua langsung berhenti dan menghampiri shinobi bernama Toushiro itu, termasuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Toushiro? Kau hampir saja mengenai shinobi Konoha?" Tanya shinobi Sunagakure itu sekali lagi.

"A-aku tidak tau, ti-tiba-tiba saja t-tanganku b-ergerak sendiri" Jawab Toushiro gelagapan, memandangi dua tangannya yang tadi bertindak sendiri.

"Awas dibelakangmu!"

DUAKH!

Tendangan telak dari Lee pada mahluk hitam dengan mata merah yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Toushiro.

"Jangan katakan kalu mereka ini bisa menjadi transparan!" Ujar Kiba yang langsung pada posisi kuda-kudanya.

"GUK!"

CCRRAAATTT!

"Tebasan bagus Kiba" Puji Lee pada Kiba yang baru saja membelah mahluk aneh itu menjadi dua dengan kunainya.

"Itu seperti membelah tomat," Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum puas kearah mahluk hitam yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua itu.

"Jangan senang dulu," Cekat Sasuke yang membuat Kiba langsung melunturkan senyum puasnya. "Coba kau perhatikan apa yang terjadi" Lanjutnya menunjuk tubuh mahluk hitam didepan mereka.

Mereka mulai memperhatikan mahluk hitam itu. Dan ternyata benar apa yang baru Genma katakan tadi, mereka memang bertambah jumlahnya menjadi dua.

"Apa! Organisme baru!" Seru Kiba mengereyit kesal.

"Hn, sudah kubilang kau jangan senang dulu" Ejek Sasuke tersenyum tipis, akhirnya dia bisa membalas Kiba yang tadi menceramahinya.

"Baiklah! Beritahu aku kau bisa membelah diri sebanyak apa!" Tantang Kiba siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk segera menyerang mahluk hitam itu.

BBBUUUUAAAMMMM!

BBBLLLAAAMM!

BBBLLLLAAAMMM!

"BANTUAN CEPAT! MEREKA SUDAH KEWALAHAN!" Teriak beberapa shinobi Kirigakure kepada semua shinobi yang hendak membantu kubu selatan.

"Tinggalkan dia Kiba, dia akan mendapat perlawanan dari shinobi lain" Ujar Shino sambil menarik tangan Kiba menjauh.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" Umpat Kiba yang terpaksa mengikuti langkah Shino dan yang lainnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menuju kubu selatan. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk sampai kesana karena jaraknya memang lumayan jauh jika mengambil arah barat ini. Dari udara bisa terlihat beberapa ninja yang bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk terbang sedang berlalu lalang, termasuk Sai yang terlihat memantau mereka dari udara sana.

"Katon, hosenka no jutsu!" Seru Sasuke melemparkan beberapa bola api kedepan.

BUF! BUFF! BUFF!

"Kenapa kau membakar hutannya Sasuke?!" Tanya Lee sedikit tidak trima saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyemburkan api untuk membakar sebagian hutan.

"Agar lebih terlihat mudah saat perang nanti" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

SSSSRRRRTTTT!

Kini mereka kembali berhenti, menahan langkah kaki mereka untuk tetap diam memijak tanah. Dipandangnya kubu selatan yang sudah hancur berantakan, namun kelihatannya shinobi-shinobi yang berjuang masih terkendali.

"Sasuke! Dibelakangmu!" Teriak Kiba ketika melihat salah satu mahluk hitam berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Chidori nagashi," Gumam Sasuke pelan, dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terlindungi oleh chidori nagashi miliknya.

"HHHUUUUAAAAA!" Teriak mahluk itu kemudian jatuh ketanah.

Semua kembali memperhatikan, apakah mahluk itu akan membelah diri menjadi dua organisme baru lagi. Dan ternyata tidak, mahluk itu benar-benar mati, apakah mungkin ini sama dengan bom peledak milik Deidara yang hanya bisa mati dengan raiton.

"KUBU RAITON! SERANG MEREKA DENGAN PEMBELAH PETIR!" Teriak Sasuke memberi komando pada kubu raiton, karena ini cara satu-satunya untuk mengalahkan mahluk menjijikan itu.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali berlari, memantau pertarungan yang terjadi di kubu selatan, memantau apakah Naruto benar ada disini. Mode sharingan sudah ia aktivkan, namun belum juga bisa menditeksi Naruto ada di kubu selatan ini.

BBBBBUUUUAAAMMM!

BBBUUUUAAAMMMM!

BBBUUUUUAAAMMMM!

Kini ledakan terjadi di mana-mana, tidak saja di kubu selatan, namun kubu barat, timur, dan utara juga mendapat serangan yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Naruto dalam peperangan ini.

"SAI!" Pangil Sasuke pada Sai yang sedang beterbangan diatasnya.

Dengan sigap Saipun langsung turun untuk menghampiri Sasuke dibawah. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kubu barat dan timur, di kedua kubu itu apa team udara melihat ada Naruto yang menyerang disana?" Ujar Sasuke yang balik bertanya. Dari pada ia harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk memeriksa keadaan yang ada, lebih baik seperti ini.

"Tidak, kubu-kubu itu hanya mendapat serangan yang serupa dengan kubu lainnya. Namun mahluk-mahluk itu kini sudah memasuki daerah tiga pada kubu utara, sedangkan pada kubu barat dan timur mereka sudah berhasil menjebol kubu satu dan sekarang sedang menyerang daerah dua," Jawab Sai dengan intonasi nada yang begitu serius. Kondisi ini memang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan Sasuke?" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara. Melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, ia tau sekarang Sasuke sedang berpikir keras.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia sibuk berargumen pada dirinya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi.

'Jika dari keempat kubu Naruto hanya melakukan penyerangan dengan mahluk buatannya, lalu dari mana ia akan muncul? Mungkinkah ketika para shinobi sudah dalam kondisi sangat kelelahan dia baru melakukan serangan, sehingga hanya mendapatkan sedikit perlawanan dari pihak kami. Mungkin saja seperti itu, karena mahluknya terus membelah diri ketika terbunuh, membuat pasukan besar hingga puluhan ribu, itu pasti sangat membuat kami kewalahan. Dan jika itu benar, berarti kami harus menyisihkan setengah dari pasukan untuk diam, agar tidak kekurangan orang. Tapi sama saja itu dengan bunuh diri. Atau kami menyerang secara bergilir? Aliansi satu menyerang, sedangkan aliansi dua istirahat, dan begitulah seterusnya. Mungkin itu bisa' Benak Sasuke terus memutar otak tentang srategi yang akan dia gunakan nanti,agar penyerangan ini bisa seimbang untuk melawan pasukan Naruto yang tidak kenal kata habis.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan maka otakmu dangkal Sasuke," Ketus Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak terima, bagaimanapun ia keluarga Uchiha, tidak terima jika ada orang yang menyebutnya bodoh.

"Aku tau rencana apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi jika tencananya seperti itu akan mudah tertebak oleh musuh. Itu rencana yang sudah kita pakai dalam perang shinobi ke-4, dan rencana itu pasti sudah sangat kuno," Jawab Shikamaru sedikit malas-malasan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit setuju. "Dengan melakukan serangan bergilir, itu tetap saja membuat kita kewalahan. Aliansi akan kerepotan jika melakukan balik arah, dengan kondisi mereka yang mungkin tidak memungkinkan. Kita harus menyerang bersamaan, agar kekuatan berimbang. Disekitar kubu juga pasti sudah tersebar kubu raiton untuk memusnahkan musuh dengan pembelah petir atau jutsu petir yang lainnya, juga pasti akan ada kubu penyegel yang sudah siaga untuk ikut membantu, jadi percuma saja jika kita melakukan serangan bergilir seperti dulu" Lanjut Shikamaru yang kini menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, kau benar. Jadi sekarang, apa kita akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, setelah ia menahan sikap egoisnya.

"Kubu timur, barat, selatan, utara, Naruto tidak ada dalam keempat kubu yang mengitari desa. Mungkin saja ia akan menyerang dari-"

"Tengah desa!" Tebak Sasuke cepat dan tepat, persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat! Yahuuu!" Teriak Kiba yang langsung memacu Akamaru untuk berlari kearah desa.

Debaran didada Sasuke sudah semakin kencang. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa area desa itu sepi, hanya beberapa shinobi medis yang berjaga. Dan rupanya Naruto sudah paham itu, mengingat ia sangat mengerti benar seluk beluk desa, bahkan beberapa jalan pintas rahasia untuk memasuki desa secara diam-diam.

Selagi Sasuke dan yang lain sedang kerepotan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, dua orang pria sedang berdiri disalah satu patung hokage yang terpahat tepat dibelakang kantor hokage. Mereka terus mengamati keadaan yang sedang terjadi disini, serta mengamati mahluk mereka yang kelihatannya semakin berkurang jumlahnya.

"Mungkin temanmu sudah sadar kau akan menyerang dari tengah Naruto," Ujar Menma ketika melihat team Sasuke sudah menyebar kedalam desa.

"Hm. Kita mulai penyerangannya sekarang" Sahut Naruto singkat. Lalu dengan cepat beralih dari atas patung hokage pada tiang listrik tertinggi di tengah desa.

Naruto kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar. Rencananya berhasil, semua terfokus pada serangan empat arahnya, dan mengira dia akan ikut menyerang pada salah satu empat daerah itu.

"NARUTO!" Teriak seseorang dari bawah sana, membuat Naruto membuyarkan segala lamunannya tadi.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu saat ia tengah menikmati pemandangan ini. Ia menatap tajam kearah orang itu, memang seorang Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan, persis seperti yang semua orang katakan.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! TOLONGLAH!" Teriak orang itu lagi, dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dengan santai Naruto menarik nafas pelan, lalu ia turun secara perlahan kebawah. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya pelan kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ja-ngan-ber-can-da" Eja Naruto datar. Menatap bola mata kelam Uchiha dihadapannya ini dengan sangat sinis.

SHUT! SHUT!

TRANK!

Beberapa kunai yang dilemparkan Shikamaru terpental sia-sia, hanya dengan kayuhan jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Kuso!" Umpat Shikamaru kesal.

Naruto membuka kancing jubah yang terletak pada lehernya dengan santai, dan segera menanggalkan jubah hitam itu dari tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya memakai baju hitam dan rompi shinobi konoha, dengan lambang clan Uzumaki yang sudah ia lenyapkan di punggung rompi itu.

SSSSWWWWIIIITTTTT!

BBBUUUAAAAMMMM!

Tiba-tiba saja semua tinjuan sudah mendarat dihadapan Naruto. Dan seperti yang ia duga, pukulan itu hanya sebuah gertakan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah rubah!" Teriak pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi besar. Raikage dari Kumogakure.

"Ternyata semua sudah berkumpul," Ucap Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Naruto. Melihat seluruh aliansi tengah terpusat kearah Naruto, membuatnya merasa senang. "Apa kalian sudah siap? Bagaimana dengan mahluk-mahluk itu?" Lanjut Menma dengan intonasi mengejek.

"Yo, mahlukmu itu sangat lemah kumoyaru, komeyaru! Kami semua sudah menyegelnya" Jawab Bee dengan nada khasnya.

"Hmmm... Begitu rupanya..." Menma terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyayat ujung ibu jarinya dengan kunai. "Kalau begitu, aku harus menambahkan mahluk baru!" Teriaknya, kemudian segera membuat segel ditanah untuk memunculkan ribuan mahluk kegelapan dari bawah sana.

"RASINGAN!" Teriak Naruto mulai melancarkan serangannya pada kelompok aliansi terdepan, namun dihalangi oleh Raikage.

"Sadarlah bedebah!" Seru Raikage kemudian bembenturkan tubuh Naruto kebawah.

"Sadarlah!" Tambah Sakura yang langsung menghantam tubuh Naruto dibawah dengan kaki supernya.

"Jurus api, tarian api!"

BUFF! BUFF! BUFF!

Menma melemparkan puluhan api dari badannya, sembari menunggu Naruto bangkit. Ternyata jurus terlarang itu belum meresap semua, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

SHUT! SHUTT!

Naruto berlari kearah gerbang desa, dengan kecepantan yang tidak bisa terlihat, kecuali..

BBUUUAAAMMM!

Raikage yang kembali menghajarnya hingga terpental jauh kedepan sana.

"Ini baru permulaan," Ucap Naruto pelan. Perlahan bangkit dan mendekat kearah orang-orang dihadapannya.

Kini ia bisa menatap langsung tatapan kebencian dari orang-orang itu, ia bisa melihat betapa semua orang membencinya! Termasuk temannya sendiri!

"Kalian," Naruto mendongakan wajahnya kearah kumpulan orang dihadapannya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan kebencian yang sangat dalam. "Memang tidak ada yang berguna!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

Segera saja asap-asap ungu keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, memunculkan segel yang ada pada dahinya. Cakranya tiba-tiba saja bertambah kuat, hingga membuat orang-orang itu mungkin sangat kesulitan untuk menelan ludah mereka sendiri karena merasakan cakra hebat Naruto.

"Doton, kureru sentai!"

BBBUUUAAAAMMM!

Dengan segera hantaman keras Menma membuyarkan orang-orang yang tengah berkeremun itu, termasuk pada kage yang kelihatannya juga tidak bisa menghindar.

"HHUUUUAAAAA!"

Ribuan mahluk-mahluk hitampun kembali menyerbu semua aliansi shinobi, dan kali ini mereka kelihatannya lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, sibuk bertarung dengan Naruto diatap gedung akademi. Tsucikage, Raikage, Hokage, Mizukage, dan Kazekage, kini sedang bertarung sengit dengan Menma yang lari kearah daerah barat. Sedangkan yang lain tengah kewalahan menghadapi ribuan mahluk hitam yang terus menerus bertambah.

"Mahluk-mahluk itu tidak mempan dengan pembelah petir!"

"Ya, mereka juga tidak mempan dengan segel maupun jutsu pengekang!"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"

"Serang saja! Selagi kalian bisa!"

Mereka saling bersautan, memberi informasi pada semua aliansi yang tengah melakukan perlawanan. Mahluk kali ini sepertinya tidak memiliki kelemahan, bahkan lebih tangkas dari yang tadi.

"RAIKIRI!"

"ODAMA RASINGAN!"

BBUUUAAAAMMM!

DUAK!

BUKH!

BUKH!

"Akh!" Rintih Sasuke saat punggungnya tertancap sebuah kayu. Setelah Naruto menendang wajahnya tadi.

"Sakura, obati Sasuke sebentar. Biar aku dan Kiba yang menahannya" Komando Shikamaru cepat.

"KONOHA SENPO!" Teriak Lee yang baru muncul dari udara.

BRRRUUAAGGHHH!

"Sial meleset!" Umpat Lee karena ternyata tendangannya tidak mengenai Naruto, padahal ia sudah akurat.

Suasana hening sejenak, mereka semua mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya dengan benar. Serta memulihkan sedikit tenaga mereka yang terkuras.

"Sudah Sakura, aku sudah lebih baik" Ujar Sasuke yang segera berdiri setelah mendapatkan pengobatan dari Sakura tadi.

"Tapi lukamu belum pulih benar?" Sakura mencoba meraih pergelangan Sasuke namun Sasuke mengilahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Lalu mereka semua memperhatikan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dan asap-asap ungu juga terlihat semakin kental menyelimuti badannya.

"Heh, hahahah... hahahahah! Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Naruto dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar, wajahnya yang menyeringai mengerikan, membuat Sasuke yang lain menjadi sedikit ketakutan disana.

"Aku, tidak suka bermain-main lagi! Kalian akan aku musnahkan! Ahahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Serunya lagi dengan lantang. Kemudian merobek seluruh baju yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa itu Shikamaru?" Tanya Lee sedikit gemetar, melihat jahitan-jahitan kasar yang berderet di perut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti itu bukan hal yang baik" Jawab Shikamaru yang sama gemetarnya.

BBBUUUAAAMMM!

ZZZZRRRRGGG!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dari arah barat, tempat Menma dan para kage bertarung tadi. Kemudian terlihat sebuah segel berbentuk kubus besar desana, entah untuk apa.

"Jangan coba mengaktivkan biju atau sage mode!" Bentak Menma yang membelakangi Naruto.

"Kenapa? Dan bagai mana dengan pada tua bangka itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau lupa aku sudah memutuskan kontakmu dengan Kyuubi? Kau hanya bisa berubah sebatas ekor enam, tidak lebih. Jika kau menggunakan lebih dari itu maka segel kontakku akan lenyap, mengerti! Dan tentang para kage, mereka semua sudah aku kurung dalam segelku. Mereka tidak akan bisa kemana-mana" Jawab Menma santai.

"Baik, semuanya akan lenyap sebelum mata hari terbit" Gumam Naruto mulai memuntahkan cakra dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sekarang cakra ungu itu bercampur dengan cakra Kyuubi yang berwarna merah, menjadikan percampuran warna itu menghasilkan warna hitam pekat. Cakra hitam pekat yang segera mengupas kulit Naruto dan mengubahnya menjadi ekor enam.

"GGGWWWAAAAAARRRRR!" Teriak Naruto memaksimalkan kekuatannya, bersiap untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah berbisik, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai mengaktivkan mata mangenkyo saringannya, mengumpulkan cakra dan menciptakan mahluk kegelapan. Yaitu Susano, monster yang tak ingin ia gunakan dari mata terkutuk ini lagi.

"Prajurit Susano ya? Lumayan, mungkin Naruto bisa bersenang-senang dengan itu" Ejek Menma yang kelihatannya masih santai-santai saja dari tadi.

"Urusanmu sekarang dengan kami bodoh!" Tukas Kiba, dan berhasil membuat Menma mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Beraninya kau! Mungkin setelah ini kau akan aku kuliti!" Balas Menma mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Kiba.

SSRRRINNNNGGG!

TTTRRRRAAANKKK!

TTRRRAAANNKKKK!

Pertarunganpun kembali dimulai dengan sangat serius. Mereka akan bertarung mati-matian untuk membuat Naruto sadar kembali, walaupun itu artinya mereka akan mati. Tapi jika ini tidak berhasil entah apa yang akan mereka perbuat lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengalahkan naruto walaupun itu tidak mungkin, mereka akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk merebut Naruto kembali.

SSSSUUUUIIIITTT!

DDUUUAAAMMM! DDUUUAAAMMM!

Naruto menyemburkan bola energi dari dalam mulutnya. Namun Sasuke berhasil mengangkis dengan tameng dari tangan Susanonya yang keras. Sedangkan dipihak Shikamaru, mereka melawan Menma dengan taijutsu, dengan beberapa rapalan jurus kecil dari Shikamaru dan Kiba.

DAP! DAP! DAP! DAP!

Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang berlari mengitari tembok pertahan desa, sambil sesekali mencoba menyerang menggunakan tangan Susanonya, namun Naruto terus saja menghindar. Kemudian Naruto melompat kebelakang dan kembali menyemburkan bola energi kearah Sasuke.

DDUUUAAAMMM! DDUUUUAAMMM!

Asapa sudah menutupi sebagian are pertarungan karena ledakan bola energi itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dan mengayuhkan tinjuan dari tangan Susanonya ke tubuh Naruto.

BBRRRUUUGGGHHH!

BRRAAAARRRR! BBBRRRRAAAAARRR!

Tubuh Naruto akhirnya terpental dan menembus beberapa bangunan warga. Sasuke kembali mengejar, namun sekarang gantian, Naruto kini berhasil meledakan Sasuke dengan bola enegginya.

BBBUUUMMMM!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah akademi, tempat Menma dan yang lainnya bertarung.

"Topengnya sudah retak" Bisik Sakura, setelah tendangan telaknya tadi berhasil mengenai wajah Menma.

"Ya, kita kembali lakukan serangan" Sahut Shikamaru mulai mengambil kuda-kudanya.

'Dasar bodoh! Kenapa ia bertarung sekeras itu!' Umpat Menma dalam hati, merasakan tubuhnya sakit dan terbakar, karena Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh cakra hitamnya untuk membuat ekor enam. Menma dan Naruto ini memang tersambung, Menma dapat merasakan segala perasaan Naruto namun sebaliknya tidak. Kali ini Menma merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ditubuhnya, pasti ini sama dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

"Jangan lengah bodoh!" Teriak Lee mendaratkan tendangannya tepat di perut Menma.

"Ukh! Aku tidak bisa melawan!" Desis Menma karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"KONOHA SEN-"

BBUUUAAAMMMM!

Serangan Lee harus terpaksa ia hentikan, karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh dan Susano Sasuke terpeltal kearahnya.

"SASUKE!" Terak semuanya bersamaan.

"Kau sudah tamat Uchiha..!" Geram Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke, dan melancarkan kibasan ekor rubah kearahnya.

BBBRRRAAAKKKHHH!

ZZZZRRRRGGG!

"Amenterasu!" Seru Sasuke mengarahkan api hitam kearah Naruto namun Menma menghalanginya. Jadilah sekarang api hitam Sasuke bersarang di separuh tubuh Menma.

Menma sedikit terkikik kecil ketika melihat api hitam itu membakar tubuhnya. "Api abadi, api yang lebih panas sepuluh kali lipat dari api biasa. Namun sayang, api ini tidak mempen terhadapku" Ujar Menma setengah mengejek, lalu..

SSSSSLLLLEEEEKKKK!

Ia membelah sebagian tubuhnya sendiri mengunakan kunai yang sudah dialiri cakra, membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya hangus dimakan api hitam itu. Karena selang beberapa waktu kemudian, tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula.

"K-kau lihat i-itu Sakura? Sial! Mahluk apa dia itu!" Desis Shikamaru kesal, karena Menma tidak juga mati.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa, d-dia... Aku juga tidak tau" Sahut Sakura yang sangat ketakutan.

"Ggggrrrrrr... Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua. Kalian akan aku lenyapkan!" Kecam Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, termasuk Sasuke yang kini sudah tidak bisa apa-apa karena kehabisan cakra. Apakah mungkin mereka akan mati disini.

"Fu, fu, fu~~ Pemandangan yang sedari tadi aku nanti" Ujar Menma yang sekarang sedang duduk, seperti seorang penonton yang ingin melihat acara pertunjukan. Tepatnya pertunjukan pembantaian.

BBBRRRRUUUUFFFF!

Naruto mengibaskan ekornya kearah Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, dan Sasuke. Membuat mereka terpental kebawah sana.

Naruto kembali mendekat, melangkahkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit kearah mereka semua.

"Dunia, akan segera berakhir disini. Ahahahahahah! Tidak ada yang lain kecuali orang yang berlutut dan menyembahku! Hahahahaha!" Tawa Naruto semakin keras. Melihat teman-temannya menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa kearahnya, bertanda mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA-"

"TTUUNGGUU!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Sambil merambat disekitar bangunan yang runtuh, gadis itu bejalan terpogoh-pogoh, memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan walau ia tau ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"H-hina-hinata..." Gumam semuanya, menatap tidak percaya jika Hinata tiba-tiba ada disini, padalah kondisi terakhir yang mereka ketahui tentang Hinata adalah dia sedang koma. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini.

"Aku tau, N-naruto-ku, Naruto-kun tidak akan mungkin melakukan ini semua.. I-ini hanyalah ilusi kegelapan yang mempengaruhimu Naruto-kun.. Aku percaya Naruto-kun tidak mungkin melakukan ini.." Ucap Hinata gemetar, mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang ia miliki saat ini.

Hinata terus berjalan sedikit demi sedikit kearah Naruto, dengan pandangannya yang meremang. Ia terus berjalan walaupun harus terjatuh beberapa kali, hingga sekarang ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kembalilah Naruto-kun.. Aku mohon..." Pinta Hinata dengan air mata yang berlinang di mata amesthysnya, berharap Naruto ingin mendengarkannya saat ini.

"Menjauh!" Tukas Naruto mengibaskan ekornya hingga Hinata kembali tersungkur ditanah.

Namun Hinata tidak ingin menyerah, walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat tidak mendukung kondisinya. Hinata menyeret tubuhnya untuk kembali mendekat kearah Naruto, merangkak sedikit demi sedikit untuk sampai dihadapan Naruto kembali.

"Hinata..." Tangis Sakura yang tidak tega melihat kondisi ini. Seharusnya Hinata tidak nekat seperti ini.

Naruto terus menggeram, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk kembali mundur. Namun nyatanya gertakan itu tidak membuat Hinata takut, ia terus memberanikan dirinya mendekati Naruto.

"Kembalilah untukku dan yang lainnya, karena kami sangat menyayangimu Naruto-kun..." Kini Hinata memberanikan diri mendekap tubuh Naruto yang sangat panas, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai melepuh karena cakra panas itu.

"Aku tau Naruto-kun tidak akan melukaiku terlalu jauh. Naruto-kun bisa saja membunuhku saat itu jika Naruto-kun mau. Walaupun aku memang kalah, tapi aku tau saat itu Naruto-kun mengurangin pukulan Naruto-kun padaku, meski pukulan itu masih terasa sangat kuat. Aku mencintai Naruto-kun, begitu juga yang lainnya. Kami tidak ada yang membenci Naruto-kun, rasa benci kami sudah lenyap sejak lama karena Naruto-kun berhasil melnyapkannya, dengan cara yang tidak kami duga. Naruto-kun sekarang sudah berhasil membuat diri Naruto-kun diakui oleh semua orang, hingga mereka sekarang berganti mengagumi sosok Naruto-kun. Menjadi hokage adalah impian Naruto-kun sejak kecilkan? Dan lagi-lagi Naruto-kun berhasil mewujudkan itu walaupun Naruto-kun belum mendapatkan gelar hokage. Tapi sekarang Naruto-kun sudah menjadi orang terkuat di desa Konoha ini, yang berarti Naruto-kun bisa menjadi hokage kapan saja. Minato-jiisan juga sudah menitipkan desa ini padamukan Naruto-kun? Begitu juga dengan kami semua yang sangat yakin bahwa Naruto-kun bisa. Keluarlah dari kegelapan ini Naruto-kun, bangkitan cahaya kecil dalam hatimu yang sedang tertidur, hingga mesa melahap semua kegelapan yang ada. Aku akan terus percaya dengan Naruto-kun walaupun itu salah, aku akan selalu membela Naruto-kun walaupun aku terus ditentang, aku akan terus selalu melindungi Naruto-kun walaupun itu mempertaruhkan nyawa, dan aku akan terus setia bersama Naruto-kun walaupun banyak orang yang berusaha memisahkan. Karena aku, sangat mencintai Naruto-kun... Mencintaimu sampai mataku tidak bisa terbuka... lagi..." Ucap Hinata dengan derai air mata yang mengalir deras diwajahnya. Hingga tubuhnya melemas, dan matanya tertutup karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya lagi.

Tapi dengan itu semua Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto kembali sadar, kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat kebenaran yang seharusnya. Ini semua salah, hal yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Hinata telah berhasil membuat cahaya itu terbangun, dan melahap kegelapan dalam hati Naruto.

"Cepat bunuh dia Naruto!" Bentak Menma sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan meletakannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Kumohon, jaga dia sebentar" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil kearah mereka semua.

Kemudian ia berdiri membelakangi mereka, tepatnya mereka sekarang tengah melindungi mereka semua.

"Jangan membangkang Naruto! Cepat bunuh mereka!" Bentak Menma lagi.

"Tidak akan Menma! Aku tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang mencintaiku! Tidak akan!" Tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Kau- membuatku kecewa Naruto. Aku sudah memberikan segalanya yang aku punya untukmu tapi kau malah menghianatiku!" Seru Menma mulai mengeluarkan cakra ungu untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ggggrrrrr... Kau yang berhianat iblis! Kau membohongiku! Dan sekarang kau yang akan aku lenyapkan!" Balas Naruto kemudian menghilang dan menghajar wajah Menma dengan keras.

CCCRRRRAAAKKK!

Retakan di topeng Menma semakin membesar, hingga memenuhi semua bagian topengnya. Mulailah sedikit demi sedikit topeng itu remuk dan jatuh, sehingga mulai memperlihatkan wajah dibaliknya. Kulit wajah berwarna tan, tiga garis dipipi, hingga sekarang memperlihatkan semua wajah dibalik topeng itu.

"A-apa! D-dia,, d-dia..." Semua tergagap, tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapan mereka karena terkejut ketika melihat wajah Menma. Karena, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu!" Seru Menma puas, melihat ekspresi tegang dari orang-orang itu. "Kalau Naruto tidak bisa, terpaksa aku yang akan melenyapkan kalian semua!" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

"GGGWWWWAAAA!"

SHUT! SHUT!

TRANK!

TRRAAANKKK! TRRRAAAKKK!

BUUUFFFHHH!

BRUGH!

DAKH! DAKHH!

BBUUAAKKKHH!

Naruto dan Menma bertarung bagai kilat, tidak ada yang bisa melihat gerakan mereka sama sekali. Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam, berharap Naruto memenangkan pertarungan ini. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, mereka merasakan cakra Naruto semakin melemah, apa jangan-jangan..

ZZZZZRRRRRGGGHHHH! BBRRUGH!

Tubuh Naruto segera terseret ketanah, bembuat jejak lubang disekitar sana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Naruto! Tidak akan pernah bisa!" Kecam Menma dengan senyum liciknya.

"Heh, aku ini seorang shinobi Konoha, tidak akan mudah menyerah dengan orang sepertimu! Kau hanyalah mahluk sesaat, mahluk yang muncul karena kegelapan pada hati manusia. Kau itu hampa, tidak hidup! Bahkan jika aku mati, kau juga akan mati" Sahut Naruto membalas senyuman licik Menma dengan senyumannya yang lebih licik.

"Tau ap-"

JJJLLLEEEB!

Naruto menusukan kunai pada perutnya sendiri, kemudian melakukannya berulang-ulang untuk menyakiti Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! AARRGGGHhH!" Rintih Menma memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Kita ini satu bukan? Kita ini tersambung dalam jiwa yang sama, ukh! Jadi, aku pikir kalau kita mati bersama akan lebih mudah" Ucap Naruto yang terus menusuk-nusukan kunai pada tubuhnya.

ZZZRRRRAAAASSSHHHH!

Semua tertegun, Narutopun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menebas separuh tubuh Menma menggunakan pedang kecil yang ada di saku ninjanya.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Teriak Menma yang langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan jutsu kegelapannya.

BBBRRRUUGGH!

"UKH!"

"GGGWWWWARRRRR! JANGAN SAKITI SAHABATKU!" Jerit Naruto mengeluarkan semua cakra yang ada dalam tubuhnya, mengeluarkan semua cakra yang bisa ia keluarkan semua.

"HENTIKAN ITU NARUTO!" Perintah Menma dengan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto.

"Tidak ak-"

DEGH!

"Akh!"

Darah tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulut Naruto, karena ia rasakan dorongan kuat dari perutnya.

"Hahahaha! Sudahku katakan kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Kyuubi secara keseluruhan. Dasar bodoh!" Seru Menma menyeringai puas melihat tubuh Naruto terpuruk dibawah sana.

Pandangan Naruto mulai kabur, tubuhnya sudah cukup merasakan sakit selama ini, tapi untuk yang sekarang ia sudah sangat tidak kuat. Jika dia berakhir disini, siapa yang akan mengalahkan Menma? Dia harus kuat, dia harus bisa mengalahkan Menma disini!

"NARUTO!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Aku Kyuubi bocah! Sekarang dengarkan aku, tidak ada waktu lagi sebelum tubuhmu benar-benar tumbang. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah membunuh segala perasaan negativ dalam hatimu sepenuhnya. Semua dendammu, prasangka burukmu, semua kemarahan dan hal buruk tentang semua orang bunuh itu semua!" Perintah Kyuubi setengah memaksa.

'Membunuh semua hal negativ dalam hatiku? Itu dia'

Naruto kembali bangkit, lalu terseyum penuh arti kearah Menma, menatap mata kelam Menma dengan bola matanya yang kembali membiru.

"Aku disini bertahan karena teman dan sahabatku. Tidak ada yang membenciku, karena sekarang mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membenciku. Dan kau, hanya mahluk kegelapan yang tidak berguna, yang akan segera hilang dimakan waktu. Selama aku memiliki teman-teman yang menyayangiku, semua orang yang percaya padaku, serta Hinata yang sangat aku cintai, aku tidak akan membiarkan mahluk sepertimu ada didunia ini! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ada selama ikatan ini masih ada bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dan sekarang aku telah sadar, dendam hanya membawa kesakitan pada diriku sendiri. Dan dendam, tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti" Jelas Naruto, membuat senyum penuh arti di wajahnya bertambah lebar.

"Hhhhhwwwaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Jangan lakukan! Jangan lakukan!" Teriak Menma menjadi-jadi, ketika ia rasakan tubuhnya mulai terkikis menjadi abu dan rapuh. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti tubuh Menma mulai musnah menjadi abu dan membaur dengan udara.

Semuanya hanya tercengang melihat kejadian ini. Ternyata tidak perlu memakai kekerasan atau pertarungan sengit untuk mengalahkan mahluk seperti Menma. Hanya tinggal menyadarkan sumbernya ini akan berakhir dengan sendirinya.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Naruto akhirnya tumbang, tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membaringkannya disamping tubuh Hinata, dan mempersatukan tangan mereka berdua.

"Kau berhasil mengalahkannya Naruto,"

**_(^_^)_(^_^)_ *4 bulan kemudian***

Mata Naruto terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka, setelah beberapa waktu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi ia rasa pasti ia telah tidur cukup lama, entah berapa lama.

"Hey lihat, matanya terbuka!"

"Apa dia benar-benar sadar saat ini?"

"Ssssttttttt! Kalian jangan berisik! Nanti dia terganggu. Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Walaupun masih meremang, bisa ia lihat ada banyak orang disini yang menunggunya sadar. Dan setelah semuanya jelas, ternyata benar ada banyak orang disini, semua teman-temannya ada disini.

"Cih!" Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"K-kenapa dia begitu? Apa dia belum sadar?" Ujar Lee yang sepertinya bingung dengan sikap Naruto, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"..."

"N-naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata dari samping, dan berhasil membuat Naruto memalingkan wajah kearahnya.

"Gomenne-sai!" Ucap Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat.

"Hahahaha... Kau membuat dia memerah Naruto!" Seru Kiba dan Lee mentertawai Naruto.

"Diam!" Ketus Naruto mendelik tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Waaaa! Dia masih mengerikan!"

"Oh ya Naruto?" Pangil Sakura pelan. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan diam.

"Semua sel tambahan dalam tubuhmu sudah aku angkat semua, karena itu akan membahayakanmu karena mendapat sel berlebih. Kau juga tidak boleh banyak bergerak karena kau-"

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Cekat Naruto cepat.

"Kau koma selama empat bulan" Jawab Sakura ragu.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya karena telah berfikir mereka membencinya. Ternyata mereka sangat peduli, sangat amat peduli.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi Naruto. Kami semua tidak pernah menganggapmu salah, kau hanya tersesat saat itu. Jadi, jangan bebani pikiranmu itu dengan hal-hal aneh. Semua negara juga setuju dengan kami, mereka tidak akan marah padamu." Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih kalian sudah percaya padaku..." Ucap Naruto yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, ayolah. Jangan menangis" Goda Chouji tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan menangis Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin kearah Naruto.

"HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tangis Narutopun akhirnya pecah, dan membuat teman-temannya kaget.

"HEY! Kubilangkan jangan menangis!" Seru Chouji yang langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ini gara-gara kau terus mendeath glarenya Sasuke!" Tuduh Kiba pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa urusannya denganku!" Seru Sasuke sewot.

"Padahal kau sudah keren dengan gaya itu Naruto. Tapi karena kau jadi menangis seperti ini, kau tidak keren lagi!" Ejek Lee yang langsung sweetdrop.

"Ahahahahaha! Ada-ada saja kau Lee! Hahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka semua melihat tingkah Lee yang konyol.

"Yang pasti Naruto menangis karena Sasuke!" Tuduh Kiba untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hey! Ini tidak ada urusannya denganku!" Protes Sasuke lagi.

"Ahah!?" Kiba menyodorkan mukanya kearah Sasuke.

"Tapi yang pasti kami menyayangimu Naruto!" Seru Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Setuju!" Seru semuanya serempak, mengikuti jejak Sakura untuk memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Dan saat pelukan mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya..

BBBBBBUUUUUAAAAMMM!

... Sebuah ledakan terjadi.

"PENYUSUP DI GERBANG DUA! DIA MENCURI GULUNGAN TERLARANG DIRUANG HOKAGE" Teriak salah satu anbu yang baru saja melewati rumah sakit.

"Oke sekian dulu peluk-pelukannya. Ada kegelapan baru yang baru muncul, dan aku akan menghentikannya. Karena aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage!"

**FIN!**

**::::::THANK'S FOR READING::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HHHUUUWWWWAAAAA! GOMEN LAMA UPDATE! TAPI YANG TERPENTING SUDAH TAMAT KAN? GOMEN JUGA KARENA KEPANJANGAN HEHE.. R&R PLEASE! RIVIEW LIKE KALAU SUKA CERITA INI! SAMPAI KETEMU DI CERITA SELANJUTNYA!**

**~San Yumaru**


End file.
